


The Legend of Link: Zelda’s Turn

by Mimiwritesfic



Series: Zelda Time, Baby [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alive Champions (Legend of Zelda), Angst, Behold! An au, Bisexual Zelda, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I REPEAT THE CHAMPIONS ARE ALIVE, I find it hilarious that Zelda is the title character but not the playable one THEREFORE, Link is now the title character and Zelda is the playable one, Nintendo pay me already, Now comes with FREE Gay Angst!, SHIP TAGS HAVE BEEN EDITED TO BE MORE RELEVANT, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sign Language, Slow Burn, We’re ignoring canon travel times folks, also i took one look at the sappiness of chapter 4 and was like ‘not wasting THAT’, because i do not feel like doing math, but it is there, gangst, i have been WAITING to add that tag, i swear!!, id tag major character death but the champions are already dead so..., idk how to write romance speedily, im an evil evil writer, oh allll the angst, or as I like to call it, playable Zelda, reverse au, so Hylia was like ‘oh for the love of me- FINE you be the hero now’, that’s right folks Zelda has two hands, the signs in this are based on ASL just so y’all know, the slowest burn, the zelink is more or less implied until later in the story, where Zelda got put in the shrine instead, why isn’t that a tag?? Cowards, will add tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 73,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiwritesfic/pseuds/Mimiwritesfic
Summary: Or, “The Great Switcheroo”When the Calamity struck, Princess Zelda and her loyal knight fled- but just as her holy power awoke, Zelda was struck down. Link’s next, desperate move was to send her to the Shrine of Resurrection and use the Master Sword as a makeshift lock, placing Calamity Ganon in an endless standoff until the princess could return.One hundred years later, a girl emerges from the shrine with no memory and only the guidance of a strange, quiet voice and an old man who seems to consider it his job to be annoyingly cryptic. Will she fight and win, or will she fall, and take the rest of Hyrule with her?
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Zelda Time, Baby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670257
Comments: 113
Kudos: 273





	1. The Great Plateau

**Author's Note:**

> SUP anyone who’s here because of my former fics: this one’s different! And by different, I mean exactly as irreverent to canon but in prose this time!
> 
> I’ve had BOTW for like one month and I’ve had this project stewing in the back of my mind basically since then, so with the help of my favorite beta reader and my own often-clumsy gameplay, I have created Zelda’s path through the world of Breath of the Wild to the best of my ability. Enjoy!

_Zelda._

Something bright pierced through the darkness as a voice rang in her ears. 

_Zelda. Open your eyes._

Fuzzy blue lights and the sensation of something draining away around her. 

_Wake up, Zelda._

She blearily sat up, only somewhat aware of the cold air and dripping water against her skin, and stepped out onto a chilly stone floor. A pedestal glowed not too far away, at the end of the round, dark room she was in. 

_Well,_ she reasoned, _that thing might do something if I touch it._

When she got near, the pedestal clicked and whirred until something rectangular stuck straight up from it. There was a note stuck to the object, written in hasty penmanship. 

_This is a Sheikah Slate. You might not remember it, but it will help guide you._

Zelda reached out and took the Slate, curiously prodding one of the buttons. It lit up with an unfamiliar symbol when she did- an eye with a teardrop below it. 

Suddenly, the wall behind the pedestal groaned as a series of stone pillars was dragged away, revealing a doorway. With nothing better to do, Zelda decided to go through and investigate. She found barrels and crates in the next room, as well as a chest containing a well-worn pair of leggings and shirt that fit her perfectly. 

_Was it made for me?_

She remembered nothing from before that voice had woken her. The voice itself sounded... familiar, but she couldn’t place it. Perhaps she hadn’t been used to hearing it even before whatever happened. 

She had to touch the Slate to another pedestal to open yet another door, which opened to a blinding light outside. 

_Zelda, you have to be Hyrule’s light once more. Go._

The light and the voice faded, and Zelda was left staring at a wall and the distant shine of blue sky. She clambered awkwardly up the wall and out into the sunlight, blinking away the spots in her vision. Once those cleared, she gasped at the view before her. 

A volcano wreathed in lava belched smoke in the distance. She saw a magnificent castle and snowy mountain peaks, and as she turned to her right, what looked like an old temple stood regally among the hills. To her surprise, she also saw a person standing next to a fire farther down the hill. 

_Well, perhaps they will know who I am. Or just where I am._

Zelda made her way down the hill, grabbing the occasional mushrooms and apples she found. She wasn’t hungry yet, but she would probably be soon. There was a different sort of apple lying abandoned next to the person’s fire. When they didn’t react to her presence, Zelda chose to grab that one as well. 

“Ho! That’s my apple, miss!” The person by the fire, an old man with an impressive beard, stood intimidatingly. After a tense moment, he laughed. “Just kidding! Ah, the look on your face.”

“Who are you?” Zelda asked. The old man chuckled. 

“Me? Just someone who’s been here for a long time. I’ll spare you my life’s story. What brings a young woman like you here?”

“What is this place?” Zelda asked, not wanting to admit that she had no idea who she was. 

“Answering a question with another question, hmm? I suppose I’ll tell you. I doubt our meeting was a coincidence.

“This is the Great Plateau. Legend has it that this is the birthplace of the kingdom of Hyrule, which fell long ago. That temple there- long ago it was the site of many sacred ceremonies. Ever since the decline of the kingdom 100 years ago, it has sat abandoned in a state of decay.”

The old man turned back to Zelda, planting his hands firmly upon his staff. “Yet another forgotten entity,” he said. “A mere ghost of its former self.”

His words held some unidentifiable weight to them, but Zelda chose not to wonder over what they meant for the time being. The old man seemed done talking to her, so she decided to investigate the temple. She grabbed a torch on her way out.

“And what will you use that for?” 

“To light things on fire, of course,” said Zelda, gripping the torch. 

“That’s... unnerving. Do remember to be careful around dry grass,” said the old man. “There’s monsters about, you know. If you need something better to defend yourself with, I believe my axe is somewhere around here.”

With that sage advice, Zelda left, headed for the temple once more. She picked up more apples on the way and the axe- why not?- but something in the trees moved as she approached. Something red, that snorted as it moved. It leapt from the brush, snarling and brandishing a crude club. 

Monster!

Zelda dodged, hefting her axe. It felt wrong in her hands, but she did manage to chop the club out of the monster’s hands. Another swipe or two and it fell, howling as it turned to smoke and disappeared with a bang, leaving behind two horns and a tooth. Zelda pocketed them and chose not to think about the seemingly-infinite space in her bag. 

_I just killed a monster._

Zelda slung the axe across her back again and looked at her hands. They were soft and reddened by the stress of wielding the axe. Whoever she was before, it wasn’t someone who was accustomed to battle. 

And yet, the voice had asked her to be “Hyrule’s light”. How could she be the light of a kingdom that fell one hundred years before?

Zelda shook her head to clear those thoughts and continued on towards the temple, treading more stealthily this time. She spotted two more of the red monsters in the distance, but they did not see her. 

Suddenly, the Slate at her hip buzzed. Zelda pulled it out and saw a glowing yellow dot on a featureless background. The dot moved when she did. A spot on a map, perhaps?

_Go there._

The voice! 

It hadn’t led her wrong yet, so Zelda set off towards where the dot was leading her. She avoided four more monsters before reaching a pile of rocks which concealed a pedestal- not unlike the ones within the place she’d awoken in. She touched her Slate to the pedestal just like before and it hummed, displaying text on the screen. 

_Sheikah Slate confirmed. Sheikah Tower activated. Please watch for falling rocks._

“Falling- oh!”

The ground beneath Zelda heaved and she was tossed to the floor as it rose into the sky like some bizarre flower. Eventually, it stopped, and Zelda stood up shakily. 

_Distilling local information,_ said the Slate. Blue light coalesced around the upside-down stone above the pedestal, eventually dripping down into the Slate. After a moment, the featureless map lit up with information. 

_Regional map extracted._

Zelda hesitantly picked up the Slate, waiting for something else to happen. When nothing did, she curiously examined the Slate. The map was now filled out with the topography and place names of the Great Plateau she was on. Two blue icons, one of which the map said she was standing on, intrigued her. 

_Great Plateau Tower,_ read the description of her location. The other blue light was labeled “Shrine of Resurrection”. 

_Resurrection? That’s... not comforting. What was I doing in there?_

_Remember._

Zelda jumped. There was the voice again, speaking softly. In the distance, the castle she’d spotted earlier suddenly had a vibrant blue light coming from it. It seemed so familiar... 

_Try to remember. You have been sleeping for the past 100 years._

The ground rumbled once more and Zelda stumbled for footing, watching in horror as some... beast rose from below the castle. The beast- made of smoke and a pair of evil glowing eyes- circled the uppermost spire, screeching horribly. 

_Once that thing regains full power, it’ll destroy everything. I’m holding it back for now. Hurry, Zelda._

The voice faded, but the monster surrounding the castle did not. 

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Having examined the map to her heart’s content, Zelda began looking about for a way down. She eventually found a series of platforms that were relatively easy to jump down on and began her descent. As soon as she touched the ground, a shout sounded from above. 

“Ho there!” 

Zelda looked up. It was the old man- he had some kind of glider in his hands carrying him down from above. He landed smoothly next to her and looked up at the tower. 

“Strange,” he remarked. “Towers like this one have suddenly sprung up all over the land. It’s as if some great power has awoken, hmm?”

“I’m not sure,” said Zelda. “It is fascinating, though.”

“Tell me, did you hear or see anything curious while you were on that tower?”

“A voice,” said Zelda, after a moment’s hesitation. 

“And did you recognize this voice?” The old man sounded almost... hopeful. Did he know more than he let on?

“No, I didn’t.”

“Well... I assume you saw that atrocity surrounding the castle, then,” said the old man, pointing with his staff. “That is Calamity Ganon. It was he who made the kingdom fall one hundred years ago when he rose, killing countless innocent souls. There is a knight within the castle who wields a powerful sword- the only thing keeping Ganon back this past century.”

_The voice... am I hearing that knight?_

“It has been festering ever since, preparing to unleash its blight upon the world once more. It seems as though that day fast approaches.”

The old man turned to Zelda, his voice serious. “Tell me, mysterious one. Do you intend to make your way to the castle?”

Zelda thought about it. From the sound of... everything she’d been told thus far, she may have been the only one who could help that knight. She felt the strangest pull to do precisely that. 

“Yes,” she said eventually, which did not seem to surprise the old man. 

“I had a feeling you would say that,” he said. “Here, in this plateau, we are surrounded on all sides by steep cliffs with no way down. If you were to jump, well... no death could be more certain. Or more foolish.”

“So how do I get down, then?”

“If you have a paraglider like mine, it’s quite another story.”

“Paraglider, hmm?” That must have been the device he’d used to land next to her mere minutes before. “May I have it, then?”

The old man laughed. “Why, certainly! But there is no such thing as a free item in this world, you know.”

Zelda’s heart sank. She definitely had no money. 

“How about I trade it for a treasure that slumbers nearby? Come, let me show you something,” said the old man, walking up the small hill they stood upon. 

Now that seemed doable. Zelda followed, squinting to see the object the old man gestured to. It was a curious structure that glowed orange in the daylight. The same eye symbol which the Slate had displayed sat upon its front. 

“There are structures like these all over the world,” said the old man. “They lit up at precisely the same time as the towers rose. I imagine such a structure holds some sort of treasure, hmm? I’ll trade- the treasure for the paraglider.”

“It’s a deal,” said Zelda. 

“Good!”

And with that, Zelda set about making her way to the structure. There was a large pond in the direct path and a camp full of monsters to the right, but going around to the left had no obvious obstacles, so Zelda went that way. 

As she stepped up onto the plinth, the Slate buzzed once more. Oman Au Shrine, it read. She tapped it to the pedestal and a door opened, revealing a circular platform within the shrine. When Zelda stepped onto it, it hummed and began to lower her beneath the ground. 

_Is this a trap? Was I wrong to trust the old man?_

But the platform let her out soon enough into a strange room made of smooth stone and lit by blue flame. The way forward was blocked by a tall, applied fence. There was another upside-down stone and pedestal just like in the tower over to her left. 

Suddenly, a deep, resonating voice rang through the shrine. 

_To you who sets foot in this shrine... I am Oman Au. In the name of the goddess Hylia, I offer this trial._

Once the voice faded, Zelda headed for the pedestal and laid the Sheikah Slate upon it. Yet again, the blue light dripped from the stone to the Slate, though no map appeared. Instead, a small red icon began glowing on the Slate. 

_Magnesis Rune,_ read the description. 

_Hmm... Magnesis... magnets?_

Zelda held the Slate out in front of her and pointed it at two metallic panels in the ground. When she hit the Magnesis icon, the panels lit up pink on the screen. She selected one and hit the button once more, causing the panel to move with the Slate. 

“Oh! Amazing!” Zelda slid the panel out of the way and deactivated the rune, causing it to drop. She checked where the panel had once been- moving it had revealed a ladder downwards. She clambered down and found a small passageway underneath the fence. A way through!

She climbed out the other side to see a wall of stone blocks in her path. One of them was metallic, so Zelda used the rune once more to pull it out and dislodge the wall. 

_Bzzt-beep!_

Some kind of machine lit up beyond the wall, brandishing a glowing eye. Zelda yelped, accidentally swinging the metal block directly into it. The machine made a clanking noise and fell off the edge of the platform it stood on, exploding when it hit the water below. 

“What in the-“ Zelda deactivated the rune and scrambled over, peering into the water. Some strange objects floated there- parts of the machine?

After some deliberation, she dove into the water and retrieved them. Once she climbed back up a nearby ladder, she found a nearby panel that would serve nicely as a bridge across the different platforms. There was also a treasure chest that the rune easily pulled towards her- it contained a small, wooden bow that sat in her hands much better than the axe did. 

_Was I an archer, one hundred years ago?_

At the end of the road- and presumably, the shrine- sat a wizened mummy encased in blue light. 

“Hmm.” Zelda stepped onto a plinth in front of the mummy, examining the eye symbol etched into the cage of light. “Perhaps-“

She reached out to touch it and the cage lit up, exploding into a thousand pieces around her. The mummy within spoke with the same reverberating voice she’d heard upon entering the shrine- without ever once moving its lips. 

_You have proven to possess the resolve of a true hero. I am Oman Au, the creator of this trial. I am a humble monk, blessed with the sight of the goddess Hylia and dedicated to helping those who seek to defeat Ganon. With your arrival, my duty is now fulfilled. In the name of the goddess Hylia, allow me to bestow this gift upon you. Please accept this Spirit Orb._

Zelda watched in awe as a pulsing sphere of light drifted from the monk’s hands to her chest, where it disappeared with an odd, bubbling sensation. 

_May the Goddess smile upon you._

The monk dissolved into the same blue light from its container. Next thing Zelda knew, she stood outside the shrine again, and the old man was drifting down from high above on his glider. 

“It seems you managed to get your hands on a spirit orb. Well done!”

“Paraglider, please,” said Zelda, wondering how he knew what was in the shrine. She also wondered how exactly she would give it to him, seeing as it wasn’t exactly a physical object. 

“Now, don’t be hasty, my clever friend. The appearance of those towers and the awakening of this shrine... it is all connected to that Sheikah Slate you carry on your hip there.” He gestured to the Slate, which Zelda curiously brought out. 

“What do you mean?”

“Long ago, a highly advanced tribe known as the Sheikah inhabited these lands,” explained the old man. “The great power of their wisdom saved Hyrule time and time again. But their ancient technology disappeared long ago... or so it is said.”

The old man looked to the shrine curiously. “It is interesting to think... how something like that could have survived all this time, hidden away in a shrine. These shrines are tucked away in numerous places all across the land. On this plateau alone, I believe there are three more.”

_Why do I get the feeling I won’t like what he says next?_

“Bring me the treasure from each of these shrines and I will give you my paraglider.”

_There it is._

“That wasn’t the deal,” Zelda said hotly.

“Oh? Well, I changed my mind,” said the old man jovially. “Shouldn’t be a problem for a young go-getter like you!”

“You’ve got to be kidding,” said Zelda flatly. “How will I even find them?”

“Well, since I’m feeling generous,” said the old man, “I’ll teach you the trick. It’s always best to survey the area by looking around from a high point. Let’s see here...”

He turned around, casting about for an example. “Ah! How about you make your way up to that tower again?”

“Are you joking? How?”

He nodded to the Slate. “Take a look at the map there. See those blue icons? You should recognize them. You can travel instantly to any of those places with your Slate.”

_Interesting... so the icons do something after all, it seems._

“Or so I heard quite some time ago,” the old man continued. “I do not know if it actually works as such.”

He walked away after speaking, leaving Zelda with the Slate. She held it up, examining the map. 

“I suppose I should at least experiment with you,” she said aloud, tapping the icon for the tower. 

The Slate hummed. _Travel?_

Zelda pressed the button. The sensation of her limbs and body dissolving took over and her vision was obscured by blue light in seconds. After several disorienting moments, she found herself standing upon the blue circle on the top of the tower, perfectly intact. The old man was already waiting there. 

“I’m surprised it took you so long to catch up with an old man like me,” he joked. 

“How did you... did you fly here?”

“Ha! You think an old man like me needs to fly to stay ahead of you? I still have a few tricks left in me.”

_Who is this man? What powers does he possess?_

“Now, then. I wanted you to join me up here to use as a vantage point, yes? There is a scope on your Sheikah Slate. Look through it to drop pins on places you wish to go.”

Zelda decided against asking him how he knew- she’d probably just get an odd not-answer again- and stepped to the edge of the tower to look through the Slate. It really was amazing- she saw things far from the tower as if they were right next to her. 

_Three other shrines... there!_

One in the mountains. One in what looked like the ruins of a building. One on top of a cliff. Perfect!

The old man didn’t seem interested in commenting on her progress, so Zelda began climbing down the tower once more. The shrine in the ruins looked closest, so she’d go there first.

 _Should be easy,_ she reflected, _so long as I avoid the monsters on the way._

—

_Bzzt-beep!_

Zelda ducked as yet another blast shot over her head. Easy! She’d thought the first shrine would be easy. At least the murderous machine- an overgrown version of the one within Oman Au shrine- was immobile. 

She glanced around her cover of an old archway to the glowing shrine. It was so close. She’d been meaning to simply climb the wall around it to get in, but every time she tried-

The red tracer line appeared on her forehead once more and she ducked back behind her cover. 

_Not going that way. Perhaps there’s another entrance around the front._

Zelda sprinted for the outer wall and made it beyond the machine’s range just in time. The sun was beginning to set by then, making visibility an issue, but she got around to the front just fine without being targeted again. There was an apple tree by the front archway- might as well. 

But as Zelda approached the tree, a skeletal hand with razor-sharp talons forced its way through the earth. In seconds, a growling skeleton stood before her. One hit with her axe took it out- but the parts continued wriggling. 

“Ow!” Zelda looked down to see the severed skull trying its level best to eat her foot. She smashed it in with her axe and the rest of the monster finally stopped moving and disappeared into smoke. There was, however, still an arm left wriggling. Zelda figured that if the arm made a good enough weapon for the monster, then she could use it just as well. She took it, grabbed the apples, and cautiously headed for the shrine once more. 

_Brr?_

Another machine! Zelda dove for cover before it could target her. She was relatively close to the shrine- just needed to climb one wall and-

“You’re KIDDING,” Zelda spat, diving for cover once more as yet another machine targeted her. The entrance was blocked by boulders. Could she get over the wall in time? 

_One way to find out._

Zelda waited until the machines targeting her lost interest and sprinted. The lasers appeared on her torso seconds later, but before they had time to fire, she was over the wall. There were none by the shrine, thankfully, though there was another skeleton waiting to attack. She dispatched it easily this time.

 _Ja Baij Shrine,_ the Slate called it. Zelda entered just as she had with Oman Au, wondering what it would give her as the platform sank beneath the ground. 

What she saw upon entering was not unlike Oman Au- the same decor and lighting, same design, and the same blocked passage ahead. There was no fence, however. Large, cracked stone blocks served as the barrier here. 

_To you who sets foot in this shrine... I am Ja Baij. In the name of the goddess Hylia, I offer this trial._

Zelda went straight for the pedestal once Ja Baij was done speaking. This time, the rune was pale blue and oddly shaped. 

_Remote Bomb,_ said the Slate. There was a round one and a cube one, with no other discernible differences. When Zelda pressed the rune, she found herself holding a spherical blue bomb with a metal handle. She looked from the bomb to the cracked stone blocks in her way. 

“Those look explodable,” she said, and heaved the bomb. It did nothing upon impact. “Hmm.”

She investigated the Slate once more and found a new button labeled “detonate”.

 _That’ll be it._ She pressed it and the resulting explosion completely obliterated the stones (as well as some of her hearing- temporarily). 

She continued on through the low hallway until she reached a fork in the road. She went right on a whim and found another doorway blocked by stone. She threw another bomb-

-and accidentally blew herself backwards. Evidently they had a better range than she anticipated. 

_Must remember that,_ she thought, groggily standing. She ate an apple to feel better and investigated. There was a treasure chest in the newly-excavated alcove, which she gladly raided. It contained an overlarge sword labeled “Traveler’s Claymore”. It was easily twice her height, but Zelda took it anyway. She needed weapons, after all. 

The next chamber, revealed with another blast, contained a moving platform which was blocked by yet more rocks. Zelda climbed aboard the platform- how does it move? Where is the power source?- and summoned another bomb. Careful timing (and many failed tries) eventually got her through that particular challenge. 

The next- and hopefully, final- chamber contained several large stones that launched things into the air. Zelda followed the trajectory of the first one and saw rocks blocking the way towards the monk. She loaded a bomb into the catapult and detonated just as it hit the rocks. 

Perfect timing. 

She made a small detour to launch herself across on a different catapult to open a treasure chest, which ended up containing a little golden rock called amber. After that, she found herself accepting a sprint orb before the monk for the second time. Then, just like before, she found herself standing on the plinth with no memory of how she got there. 

_Seems they all have similar functions,_ she thought, _if not identical. Now, which one next..._

She checked the Slate once more. It seemed she could work her way around in a circle for the next two shrines following the trajectory she’d already set, so she did. The next shrine seemed to be on a cliff, which wasn’t too much of a problem. The problem was the monsters in the way. 

_I suppose I can avoid them,_ she thought, checking the wide-open berth possible past the two monsters. Then, she saw the bee’s nest buzzing right above their heads. _Or...._

Zelda nocked one of her few arrows and took careful aim, finding that her muscle memory fell into the stance easily. Her first arrow hit right on target. 

_Thud._

“AIEEEE!” The two monsters screeched and ran for it, abandoning their camp. Zelda waited a moment just to be safe, then went forward and raided it. No food- but she did find a good supply of crude weapons to add to her arsenal. The beehive also turned out to hold some honey, which she took before continuing on her way. 

Two monsters, one arrow. Zelda got the feeling that she was once a battle strategist, or perhaps just a sniper. 

Further along towards the shrine, she passed another monster camp and came up upon a low, overgrown cabin surrounded by mushrooms. The next shrine was ahead and above of the cabin, but Zelda chose to investigate first and climb later. 

“Ho there!” 

It was the old man, balancing an axe across his shoulders. A lit cooking pot sat outside the cabin, which he seemed to be headed for. Zelda waved, but did not stop to talk. She was tired of his cryptic not-answers. 

The next shrine was relatively easy to reach, although she was exhausted by the time she got in. Owa Daim Shrine, as the Slate called it, offered a rune called “Stasis”. Zelda experimentally used it on a gear that rotated a platform and found that it froze things in time, which was extremely useful. 

She ended up finding a new shield and a large sledgehammer in the shrine before finishing and finding herself outside the shrine once more. The next shrine looked far, but easy enough to reach from Owa Daim. 

Zelda checked the map once more, stretched, and set out for the final shrine. After murder machines and exhausting climbs, she reflected, a small hike wouldn’t do much.

But as soon as she got to the top of the mountain, the cold felt as though it would sink right into her bones and snap them. Still, she forged forward, until she finally couldn’t. With freezing fingers, Zelda teleported to the nearest place with a fire- the Shrine of Resurrection. 

“Cold, are we?” There was the old man again, tending his fire. Zelda shot him a glare. 

“It’s your fault I need to go up there, you know,” she said, warming her hands. 

“I suggest you look around and try cooking something,” said the old man. “There’s an awful lot of plants that do interesting things when cooked.”

 _I don’t suppose he could be_ more _unclear if he tried,_ Zelda thought irritably. All the same, he hadn’t been wrong yet, so she set out to find another way towards the shrine. An archway into the snowy area of the mountain lay not far from the Shrine of Resurrection- and right next to it, some curious peppers grew, which Zelda pocketed. Their oil on her fingers burned slightly as she did.

_Perhaps I should just eat them straight up? No, he said to cook them._

But where? She had no fire or method of starting one. Zelda stood from the bush and looked around for a column of smoke- there! Several monsters danced around a cooking fire not too far from the gate. Zelda grinned triumphantly and nocked an arrow, taking careful aim. 

Soon, she had several mushroom skewers cooked with the peppers she’d found, as well as a few more baked apples for the road. Zelda ate one of the skewers, hefted her axe, and walked into the snowy area beyond the arch. This time, instead of biting cold, she felt only the slightest chill from the breeze. The food worked! 

But she had no idea how long it would last, so Zelda hurried to the spot marked on her map. She ended up needing Magnesis to build a bridge across the freezing river, and she had to fight some monsters on the way up to the shrine, but her path was otherwise easy. 

_Keh Namut Shrine,_ said the Slate. _Cryonis Trial._

Zelda exited that particular shrine with an icy new rune, a new spear, and the final spirit orb she needed. As she stepped out into the cold, the old man hailed her from above once more. 

“Ho there! I see you’ve found all four!”

“Paraglider, please,” said Zelda, entirely done with his games. 

“In a moment. First, there are some things you should know,” said the old man. “Imagine an x whose points are all four shrines on this plateau. Meet me where that x has its center, and I will tell you everything. Understand?”

Zelda had barely nodded when the old man suddenly began to glow with ethereal light. He disappeared with a flash, leaving her dumbfounded and staring at nothing.

“What in- how-” Zelda turned in circles, scanning her surroundings, but the old man was nowhere to be found. She allowed herself another few seconds of disbelief, just to get it out of her system, then opened up the map on her Slate to draw an imaginary line between the shrines.

_Here to here… then the center should be…_

Zelda squinted. The temple which the old man had pointed out to her back when she first woke up was right in the middle of her imaginary x. She teleported to the Shrine of Resurrection once more to reach it and ran down the hill, buzzing with excitement. At last- answers!

The old man, for whatever reason, was waiting for her on the _roof_. Zelda huffed and started looking around for a way up, but the statue at the back of the temple caught her eye. It glowed with a gentle, heavenly light, practically beckoning for her to come closer. 

_You who have conquered the shrines and collected their spirit orbs,_ said the statue. _In exchange for four spirit orbs, I can enhance your being._

“I…” Zelda felt the strangest sense of melancholy, listening to the statue’s voice. She resolved to keep her spirit orbs for now- the old man wanted them, didn’t he, in exchange for the paraglider. She could pick up others, surely. “I don’t think I will right now, thank you.”

She took her leave of the statue and left the main building, locating a ladder on the outside wall. One harrowing trip along the rotting roof later, she stood before the old man, who was still wreathed in that odd green fire. 

“Now, then,” he said. “It is time I showed you who I really am. I was King Roham Bosphorous Hyrule. I was… the last king of Hyrule.”

He told her everything- of beasts and betrayal and prophecy, of the sudden and violent loss of life all those years ago. Of the origins of Calamity Ganon and those who dared oppose him. Of Champions who stood noble and strong, only to be cut down by untimely cunning. Of the princess who would command them, of the knight who now held the evil back.

Link. His name was Link.

“But in the final hours of the battle, the princess fell,” said the king. “She was sent to a special shrine to save her life, while her knight carried out a last, desperate plan to stall the Calamity until her sealing power was available once more. That princess… was you, Zelda.”

“What?”

“You are Princess Zelda of Hyrule- well,” said the king, his face sad, “I suppose you are technically the queen now. You did what you could back then. Now, you are granted a second chance.”

“If I’m the princess…” _Then you are my father._ Zelda didn’t want to say it aloud. She didn’t remember him, after all. That seemed like too much to handle just then.

The king did not comment on this. Instead, he said, “You have been hearing the voice of your knight- a rare occurrence, for him. His willpower and the power within his sword are strong, but they are fading, and they will break soon. I… am powerless, as a ghost. You must do whatever it takes to annihilate Ganon and free your knight.

“Ganon has somehow retained control over all four Divine Beasts, as well as the Guardians around Hyrule Castle. It would be reckless to go straight there as of right now. Journey out into the wilderness to Kakariko village. There, the elder- Impa- can tell you more about your coming journey. Make your way past the Dueling Peaks, then continue north. Your map should have the precise location.”

Zelda was speechless at first. Hearing the full story of the thing surrounding the castle shook her former resolve, so badly that she feared she might have to back down.

But hearing the tales of the fallen Champions, whoever they had been, struck some sort of chord. And the knight- her knight- Link. He was waiting for her. 

“I’ll do it,” she said, the ‘father’ on the tip of her tongue going unsaid. 

“Good. In that case, here is the paraglider, as promised,” said the king, holding out the cunningly-folded contraption. Zelda took it, wondering at its construction. 

“I have faith in you, Zelda,” he said, beginning to dissolve. “Save your knight. Save Hyrule…”

He disappeared, and this time, Zelda knew he would not appear again. She looked out towards the twin peaks in the distance, and beyond.

“Well,” she said, unfolding the glider and stepping to the edge, “I have a job to do.”

And with that, she stepped off the tower and soared away from the Great Plateau, aiming directly for the peaks. 

—

_From the depths of a fiery volcano rose a magnificent beast which spat magma and breathed flame. It began a lonely circuit about the mountain, raining death and destruction down upon all who dared approach._

_From deep within frozen mountains a great stone bird roared to life with the whir of propellers and a mighty screech. It patrolled the skies, firing upon those who flew too close._

_From the forgotten corners of the desert rose a mighty camel with lightning in its body. It began its slow, thudding journey through the sands, carrying lightning and sandstorms wherever it went._

_From far below the surface of a long-standing reservoir rose an elephant the size of the mountains surrounding it. It bellowed and poured water into the skies above, threatening all who lived below it._


	2. Messages and Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her father’s guidance, Zelda makes her way to Kakariko to learn more about her quest. But as she learns more about herself and what she faces, she begins to doubt the likelihood of her success...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or, Zelda vs Lizalfos and Octorocks: Definitely Not Me Projecting My Hatred Of Them
> 
> Ngl I was going to wait a little longer to write this chapter, but then I got all those supportive comments right off the bat and it gave me juuust the right boost of serotonin needed to write a chapter almost 2,000 words longer than the last! Love y’all

_ Soon, said the evil, churning within the borders of his lock. Soon… _

__ _ Counting the days until you fall? said the knight, renewing his grip on the ever-glowing sword buried in the flagstones of the Castle Sanctum. Counting the days until she finally defeats you? _

__ _ Counting the days, said the evil, until your little sword breaks and I am free. _

__ _ It will not break, said the knight. Not until its job is finished. You will be gone soon. Her power will be too much for you. _

__ _ So much faith in an amnesiac teenager. _

__ _ She will win, said the knight. She is stronger than you think. _

—

_ Ptoo! _

“You STUPID- rock- fish- balloon-!” Zelda went flying backward for the third time in as many minutes, having failed miserably to dodge the boulder hucked at her by the ridiculous-looking monsters in the water. The king hadn’t mentioned  _ living cannons _ in the river between the two peaks!

A curious squawking noise from the river spurred her on. The octopus-looking cannon monsters weren’t the only things in the water- there were also lizard things which leapt about too fast for her arrows to hit. She’d already had to outrun  _ two _ on her way to the valley.

_ I should have stayed in that tower, _ she thought grumpily. But with her map one more region strong and her resolve spurring her on, she’d foolishly leapt directly from the tower to the shrine just within the confines of the northern peak. At least she had a new spirit orb and a bandana to hold her hair back from it, but were they  _ really _ worth getting shot at-

_ Ptoo! _

“UGH!”

Several minutes of dodging rocks and climbing out of reach of monsters later, Zelda reached another shrine at the other end of the valley. Beyond it lay a curiously-decorated building, which Zelda investigated after the shrine. 

“Welcome to Dueling Peaks stable! Need directions?” A middle-aged man who stood by the entrance of the stable waved her over, a cheerful grin on his face. 

“Yes, actually,” said Zelda gratefully. “Can you tell me where Kakariko Village is?”

“Right up through the mountains that way. You might need a horse to get there. I can tell you how to catch one!”

His instructions were straightforward enough, so Zelda decided to go ahead and get a horse. Why not? She certainly had a lot of ground to cover. But as she started sneaking up on one of the spotted ones, something stirred in the back of her mind. 

_ “Soothe your horse often. That’s the only way he’ll know how you truly feel.” _

__ _ “You’re sure?” _

__ _ “Of course. They’re actually pretty intelligent.” _

__ She blinked and shook off her daze, realizing too late that the herd had moved again. She sighed and carefully made her way closer once more.  _ Was that a memory?  _

She hadn’t  _ heard _ those words so much as understood them. There was no voice in her memory- just meaning. How odd. 

“Just a little closer…” Zelda crept up on the nearest horse and jumped at the last second, clinging to its mane desperately as it bucked.

“There, now, it’s alright- I’m friendly-” Zelda managed, struggling to stay on. The horse- brown with pale spots- eventually calmed and evened its gait, snorting wildly. “There, see? I’m not so bad.”

_ Whuff, _ said the horse, as if disagreeing. It carried her back to the stable regardless. When she offered one of her several apples, however, her new horse seemed much more amenable.

“Glutton,” Zelda teased, leading her to the front of the stable. She decided to name the horse Honey for her golden-brown coat, but before she could set off for Kakariko, a curious-looking passerby caught her eye. 

“Hello there! My name’s Beedle,” said the passerby, a young man with an oversized backpack covered in jangling objects. “You can call me- well, Beedle. I sell things all over Hyrule, rain or shine! I also buy, if that’s what you need.”

Zelda ended up selling the few precious stones she’d picked up while on the Plateau and buying several arrows from the cheerful merchant, who thanked her profusely for the service. The interaction didn’t take long, but…

“We should get moving,” said Zelda aloud, mostly directing the words to her horse. She scanned the horizon, checked her map, and leapt onto Honey’s back. Just as Zelda spurred Honey on, childish laughter on the breeze drew her attention aside.

“Where…” Zelda looked around, confused, and eventually caught sight of something dancing around the nose of the stable’s roof. After a moment of deliberation, she dismounted. “Be right back.”

She clambered up the back wall of the stable and out onto the model horse head, praying that she wouldn’t fall as she got nearer to the whirling cloud of leaves. As she reached out to touch it, the cloud burst with a pop and something new danced in its place.

“Yahaha!” said the new creature, which looked like a miniature tree with a little leaf mask. “You found me! Wait… you’re not Hestu!”

“My name is Zelda. What manner of creature are you?” Zelda asked, fascinated. 

“You can see me?” The little creature tilted its head to one side, examining her right back. “I’m a Korok! Hey, if you see Hestu, can you give him this for me?”

Zelda held out her hand and accepted the little seed the Korok gave her, examining it curiously. It smelled odd, but she supposed if the little creature needed a favor, she could grant it.  _ Perhaps Hestu is another Korok like this little fellow.  _

“I’ll do that,” she said, pocketing the seed. 

“Thank you! If you find any other Koroks, give their seeds to Hestu! It’s a game.”

The cheerful Korok did not seem interested in further conversation, so Zelda paraglided back down to where she’d left Honey and _finally_ began trotting up the road north. She felt the strangest mix of fear and anticipation increase the closer she got to the glowing waypoint on her map. She tried to distract herself with speculation- what would the village look like? The people? 

She managed to distract herself to the point that she almost didn’t see one of the trees on the path start moving. Trees moving, of course, wasn’t that strange- but  _ this _ tree was hopping from root to root anxiously and making distressed noises.

“Wait here,” said Zelda, stalling Honey and dismounting near the worried tree. It was a Korok- but huge, easily as tall as Zelda (and half as tall again). The leaf mask on this Korok looked a bit like a beard and comically overlarge eyebrows, which arched when she walked over and greeted the Korok.

“You can  _ see _ me?” 

“Yes, of course. Are you alright?”

“No!” cried the Korok. “Those monsters have  _ stolen _ my maracas!”

He introduced himself as the mysterious Hestu, and said that he could increase the number of weapons, shields, or bows she could carry at a time if she returned the maracas. Having already run into issues with lack of space for weapons in her odd little bag, Zelda agreed readily.

“Thank you! I’ve been having the  _ worst _ day,” said Hestu. “The monsters aren’t the half of it. The children of the forest stole my seeds!”

“You mean… these?” Zelda said, pulling out the seed she’d gotten from the little Korok. Hestu waved his arms in the air, leaping about once more.

“That’s one of my seeds! They’re what powers my maracas!”

“Sounds like I need to get them back, then,” said Zelda. “Just up the mountain, right?”

She left Honey with Hestu- she didn’t want her horse hurt by monsters- and snuck up on the monster camp. Several uses of the bomb rune later, Zelda had the pair of huge red maracas, which Hestu gratefully accepted. He gladly gave her more room for one more weapon in her bag, at which point Zelda bid him good day and spurred Honey back onto their route. The sun had barely risen when she reached the stable- now, it was high in the sky.

_ Was I always this bad at time management? _ Zelda wondered idly, soothing Honey when she began to stray from the path.  _ No, a princess is probably better at that.  _

She hoped that more real memories would return, but it was a very faint hope. Anything she would have recognized was likely in ruins or nonexistent after one hundred years. It didn’t seem likely that she’d run into very many people who actually knew her, either. 

Green-laced cliffs rose around her and Honey as they trotted along, passing miniature waterfalls and clusters of different flowers. Much of the beauty around her was natural- but Zelda soon spotted something definitely  _ not _ shaped by nature ahead. A simple, elegant archway stretched across the path.

_ People are here.  _

Zelda spurred Honey onwards, excited, and soon buildings came into view past the high mountains. A sleepy little village sat nestled in the center of several peaks, bordered by stone, moss, and water and full of people tending gardens and shops. Zelda slowed Honey to a near stop, marveling at the bustling little village. 

“Excuse me, dear. What is that on your hip?”

Zelda looked down to see an elderly woman sat by a fire and belatedly realized that she had been asked a question. “Oh! You mean this?”

She held up the Slate, and the old woman’s eyes sparkled. “Ah, the Sheikah Slate. That’s an omen. You must be the princess!”

Zelda dismounted. “You know about me?”

“Of course. Kakariko is the last refuge of the Sheikah Clan, you know,” said the old woman. “We had quite a lot to do with the royal family… back in the day. I assume you’re here to see Impa, Your Highness. She’s in the large cabin across the way.”

_ Well, that was easy. _ Zelda left Honey to graze at the village entrance (it seemed rude to ride a horse right through town) and walked down towards the building indicated, a large hut which stood on stilts, watching over Kakariko. 

“New outfits! Nice clothes!” A girl with the same white hair as everyone else in the village waved to Zelda as she passed, never dropping her cheerful grin. She stood next to a sign- ah, she was trying to get customers. Zelda waved back but did not stop. She’d go in later- she did need new clothes- but for now, Impa. 

As she walked up the tall stairs, a teenage girl with a broom saw her approach and yelped. “A girl! Who are you? I’m p- puh-”

She struggled for several seconds before bursting out, “PAYA! I’m Paya.”

“My name is Zelda.”

Paya stared at her, mouth agape. “ _ The _ Zelda? The sleeping princess?”

“So I’ve been told,” said Zelda. “I’m looking for Impa-“

“Oh! That’s my grandmother,” said Paya. “She- she talks about you a lot. Go right on i-in.”

Paya seemed intent on dissolving right into the floorboards, so Zelda decided to show the shy girl some mercy and just go inside. She put both hands on the heavy wooden doors, steeled herself, and pushed.

Suspended from the low ceiling were dim lanterns which cast a warm light over the kneeling figure in the back of the room. Zelda picked out paintings and books along the walls through the dim lighting, as well as a large orb sitting behind a staircase in the corner. 

Suddenly, the figure stirred, revealing itself to be an old woman with an impressive hat. “So,” she said, “You’re finally awake. It has been quite some time, Zelda. I’m much older now, but… you remember me, don’t you?”

_ Oh, dear. _

__ “Well…” Zelda trailed off, closing the door behind her.

“What is the matter?” Impa- for surely this woman was Impa- furrowed her brows quizzically. “You look at me as though I were a stranger to you. It is I, wise one- Impa. Surely you remember my name?”

“I’m afraid I don’t.”

“I see…” said Impa. “You have lost your memory!”

“I have,” confirmed Zelda. “It’s been a bit of a hassle.”

“No matter,” said Impa, shaking her head slightly. “It may actually be a blessing in disguise for the time being. Dearest Zelda… please come a bit closer.”

Zelda did as Impa said, sitting on the floor with her legs crossed like Impa. “I was sent here to you so you could tell me more about what I must do.”

“Then I suppose I should,” said Impa. “One hundred years ago… oh, so long… the kingdom of Hyrule fell, and you along with it. Link- ever the adaptive boy- sent you to the Shrine of Resurrection to heal and left, alone, to seal Ganon.”

_ I know all of this,  _ Zelda thought impatiently. Impa seemed to see it in her eyes. 

“Patience. Before he left for Hyrule Castle, Link left a message with me intended for your ears,” said Impa. “I have been waiting one hundred years to deliver it.”

“What is the-“

“However!” Impa said, cutting Zelda off rather suddenly. “In order to hear the words which your knight risked his life to deliver- not out loud, as was his habit, but the statement stands- you must also be willing to risk your life for the same cause. I fear the pressure might be too much for you to bear while you live without your memories.”

“I want to hear the message,” said Zelda immediately. “Please, tell me. I’m ready.”

“I cannot give them to someone who lacks conviction,” said Impa firmly. “Are you ready to risk your life to defeat Calamity Ganon? To save Hyrule?”

“Yes,” said Zelda, without hesitation. She’d had long enough to consider her path.

“Ha! Not a memory to your name, and you’re as stubborn as ever,” said Impa, smiling. “You haven’t changed a bit. Very well. Listen close.”

Zelda leaned forward just slightly, waiting with bated breath for Impa to continue.

“But first… I shall account all that has happened. There are things you should know about Hyrule’s history.”

_ Oh for the love of all that is holy… _

Zelda may have been irritated at the delay, but the tale which Impa recounted for her was still riveting. The cycle of malice, heroes, and Goddess-blood princesses; the fantastical inventions of Hyrule’s long-gone ancestors; the original pilots of the four Divine Beasts… it was the story of one hundred years past, but in Impa’s tale from ten thousand years ago, Ganon was defeated. 

“We tried to recreate that victory,” said Impa, “but we underestimated his power nonetheless. To prevent such a tragedy from happening again, Link told me to pass on these words:

“Free the four Divine Beasts. That is what he said, before he left that day.”

“Is that all?” Zelda asked, before she could stop herself. Impa seemed amused.

“Link very rarely spoke aloud,” she said, eyes twinkling. “I only heard his voice perhaps twice after he became your knight. Now, as for the Beasts…”

“Right, of course. Tell me about them.”

“The four Divine Beasts are the ancient Sheikah weapons wielded by the Champions who Ganon defeated. There was Divine Beast Vah Rudania, controlled by Daruk of the Gorons. Divine Beast Vah Medoh, controlled by Revali of the Rito. Divine Beast Vah Ruta, controlled by Mipha of the Zora. And the Divine Beast Vah Naboris, controlled by Urbosa of the Gerudo.

“It would be extremely ill-advised to face Ganon directly without the power of the Divine Beasts to help you. You must infiltrate the Beasts stolen by Ganon one hundred years ago and bring them back to our side. More information about them lies with the four races scattered around Hyrule.”

At Zelda’s waist, the Slate suddenly beeped. Zelda opened it to find four new waypoints glowing on its map-  _ very _ far from where she now stood, with plenty of empty map separating her and the Beasts. Zelda felt very small. 

“There we go,” said Impa, pleased. “That should guide you. Go to those places and meet each leader there- wait.”

She beckoned for the Slate and squinted at it when Zelda held it out. “Ah. It seems it is not yet complete. That device was constantly with you back in the day- it is both your guide in the present and your guide to the past. Someone in the Hateno Research Lab may be able to help you.”

“Where?”

Impa tapped the screen, which lit up with a new waypoint to the southeast of Kakariko. “I suggest you go there first, before heading for the Divine Beasts. The full functionality of the Slate will be invaluable.”

“Thank you,” said Zelda, latching the Slate to her hip. Impa watched sadly.

“You are Hyrule’s only hope,” she said. “Link’s, as well. You cannot turn back now. Follow your heart and follow your destiny, Zelda.”

“I will,” promised Zelda, turning to leave. Impa did not stop her.

—

Zelda remained in Kakariko only long enough to purchase what new clothes she could afford and register the nearby shrine on her Slate, then climbed back onto Honey and spurred her back down the road. They reached the Dueling Peaks stable, where the stablehand gave directions, and hurried on their merry way from there.

“A research lab. Now  _ that _ sounds interesting,” said Zelda, patting the side of Honey’s neck as they left the stable. “I wonder what they study…”

The field which she traveled through- the one where she’d caught Honey- was littered with the broken-down machines she figured were Guardians. None of them seemed inclined to shoot, but Zelda kept a wary eye on the lot of them and stuck to the road all the same. Something about the area spooked her. It wasn’t the monster camp (which she carefully avoided). Despite the sunshine and the flowers and the green grass… melancholy lurked in each shadow and every corner. Zelda spotted rusty weapons buried in the ground. Some sat upright, as if they’d been planted there, perhaps as gravestones.

_ Something bad happened here, during the Calamity. A battle...  _

A low stone wall ahead caught her attention. Just beyond it sat a campfire and a traveler tending it. He told her that the wall was what was left of Fort Hateno, that it and the village it defended were some of the only places nearly untouched by the Calamity. 

“The village? Oh, it’s just down the road,” said the traveler, once his story was done. “Keep going until the road ends and you’ll get there in no time.”

“Thank you. Good day!” Zelda spurred Honey on through the (honestly rather creepy) woods, turning over the new information in her head as she went. The journey was smooth until Honey suddenly reared and whinnied frantically.

A monster leapt from the bushes and barely missed Zelda with its club. She wrestled control of Honey and galloped away, only to run into a second monster further down the road- and third, then a fourth and fifth together. Would it  _ never _ end?

But Honey outran all of them, and soon, Zelda passed a different Sheikah tower and spotted buildings in the distance. She spurred her exhausted horse one last time, grateful to have finally reached her destination. She stopped at the gate. 

“There, now. Good girl,” she said, dismounting and giving Honey several apples as a reward. “Stay here and wait for me, alright?”

Honey nickered and stood by the gate, casually grazing while Zelda took her first proper look at Hateno. It seemed like a lovely place- much larger than Kakariko, with far more people and shops. There was a man right beside the gate who looked like he’d rather she not go in.

“What business do you have here?” demanded the man, brandishing his well-worn spear.

“Nothing harmful, I promise!” said Zelda, eyeing the spear. “Just a traveler!”

“Oh, alright,” he said, relaxing. Some guard. “These are dangerous times, you know. Sorry I threatened to stab you. Here for anything in particular?”

“The Research Lab, actually.”

“Oh, you’re trying to see the director?” The guard snorted a little, leaning on his spear casually. “Good luck. That one’s a recluse.”

“I’ve got no choice, I’m afraid,” said Zelda. “Where is the lab?”

“Up on top of that hill over there,” said the guard, gesturing to where a column of smoke rose into the sky from farther to the east. 

“Thank you.” Zelda took her leave of him and made her way through Hateno, stopping occasionally to investigate the curious shops on her way. There was a general store which sold bomb arrows- too expensive for now, but she made a note to stop by and get some at her earliest convenience- and a dye shop run by an eccentric old man who earnestly explained his process in minute detail. She found another clothes shop and bought a warm doublet from there, wishing she’d had it on the Plateau.

The lab took quite the hike to reach, but it was worth seeing the waypoint on her map be in the same place as her current location at last. Zelda knocked once upon the door. Twice. When no one answered, she decided to go on in- perhaps they simply couldn’t hear.

Papers and books littered the floor within, as did tools and various odd-looking parts. An upside-down rock and pedestal not unlike those found in towers sat to the left of the door- and at a low table in the center of the room, a young girl with pure-white hair stood, busying herself with some notes.

“Hello,” said Zelda when the girl did not look up. “I’m looking for the director…?”

“Hmm? Oh! He’s in the back,” said the girl, adjusting her glasses. They had decorative eyelashes on them, a motif Zelda was starting to notice in other places around the lab. “Go say hi!”

Indeed, there was an older man browsing bookshelves at the back of the room, so Zelda went to him. “Excuse me. I’m looking for the director- are you he?”

“Hmm? Oh, no. My name is Symin,” said the man, looking up at her quizzically. “Didn’t you- oh! Purah!”

“Ye-es?” The little girl looked over at them, giggling mischievously. 

“That’s the director right there,” said Symin, exasperated. “She does this a lot. Go ahead and say hi.”

Zelda blinked, looking at the girl- who could be no more than six, despite the white hair. 

“Caught me! I’m Purah,” she said, jauntily snapping her fingers. “Pleasure to meet you!”

“Aren’t you a child?”

“Ex- _ cuse _ me! How rude!” Purah harrumphed, crossing her arms. “I’m an adult, I’ll have you know! This the result of… a failed experiment. Did you come here just to question my appearance, or do you need something?”

“Impa of Kakariko sent me,” said Zelda. She tried to explain her situation, but Purah cut her off with a handwave.

“I know why you’re here, Zelda,” she said. Zelda started- she hadn’t told Purah her name. “I was the one who put you in that shrine, you know. I know I look different, but surely you remember my  _ name _ .”

“I’m afraid I don’t,” said Zelda.  _ Someone else who knew me. Too bad I don’t quite match their expectations…  _

“What? Oh, Hylia,” said Purah, whipping out a tiny notebook. As she scribbled, she mumbled, “Subject… has… lost… all… memory.”

_ Subject? I don’t know how I feel about that. _

“Not an anticipated side effect, but I’m not too surprised, either,” said Purah, closing the notebook with a snap. “You certainly took your sweet time coming back, Princess. What is it you need?”

Zelda handed over the Slate, explaining its lack of full functionality, and Purah accepted it with a grimace. “Ah, my little Sheikah Slate. It seems to be missing some runes… not to mention quite a bit of data. I’m sorry to say I can’t fix it under these conditions.”

“What conditions?”

“My blue flame has gone out!” Purah sniffed. She pointed to the stone in the corner, sitting alone and dark above its pedestal. “Without it, we can’t power that Guidance Stone, and without the Guidance Stone-”

“No Slate upgrades,” finished Zelda, her heart sinking.

“Precisely. Glad to see you kept your smarts all this time,” said Purah. “There is another source, but neither of us has had much luck in- hey!  _ You _ could get the blue flame!”

Zelda agreed, if only to escape the relentless peppiness of Purah for at least a little while. She grabbed a torch, got directions, and sailed off the top of the hill towards a glowing blue furnace which lay just outside of the town limits. She very quickly realized that it would be a long trip back. 

With a sigh, Zelda lit her torch and started back up the hill. For some reason- divine intervention? Pure bad luck?- it began raining right at that moment, putting out the torch with a hiss.

“Really?” said Zelda, tilting her head up towards the sky. _ “Really?” _

The sky did not respond with anything but more rain, so Zelda resolved to wait it out in the village. She talked to a man with a poorly-hidden crush on the innkeeper who asked her to do some research and a child who excitedly informed her of good ways to eavesdrop. She discovered a shrine tucked away and completed it in no time, deciding to explore a little bit despite the rain, Towards the entrance to Hateno, where Honey still grazed contentedly, some blocky-looking buildings beckoned her curiosity.

_ Bolson Construction Co.,  _ read a nearby sign. Zelda spotted a bridge beyond the Bolson houses and decided to investigate, shielding her face from the rain with her new hood. A man with a sledgehammer was whacking away at the corner of a run-down house despite the rain, but he stopped to greet her. 

“What are you doing?” Zelda asked politely.

“Tearin’ down this house,” said the man, whose name tag read `Hudson’. “Nobody wants to buy it, and nobody’s lived in it for forever, so down it goes. Talk to the boss if you want to know more, but that’s about what I’m doin’.”

Zelda went around back as instructed and encountered a man wearing flamboyant pink trousers and a vest that left  _ very _ little to the imagination. He turned out to be Bolson, owner of the construction company, and he didn’t seem very happy.

“This house just won’t budge,” he said conversationally, wiping rain from his face. “I’ve had to knock the price down so much, too…”

“To what?”

“Fifty thousand rupees,” he said, sighing. Then he eyed her with new interest. “Why, interested in buying?”

“Perhaps,” said Zelda, though the price was decidedly not something she could conceivably pay. She wasn't even sure why she was asking. A house? In the middle of such an important quest?

_ But…  _

“Tell you what,” said Bolson eventually, “I’ll knock down the price to three thousand if you bring me thirty bundles of wood. You know, just so I know you’re serious.”

“Wait, really?”

“Why not? It’s not like we’re getting anywhere trying to tear it down,” said Bolson. “Deal?”

_ It would take me forever to save up that kind of money. I’m going to be traveling a lot. I could die in the next week, or month, or however long it takes. Do I really need a house? I shouldn’t say yes. _

_ But for some reason… I want to.  _

“Deal.”

—

The rain eventually let up, and Zelda got the lit torch to the lab with little trouble after that, which registered the building as a travel gate on the Slate. Purah was  _ ecstatic _ to have her Guidance Stone up and running again- she instantly lit up when the pedestal did, even going so far as to jump up and down on her chair like an overexcited Korok.

“Perfect! Now, normally, I’d need payment for this,” she said, sternly eyeing Zelda over the rims of her glasses, “but this is a special occasion. Just the once!”

“I understand-”

“Gimme a nice snap first!”

Zelda blinked at Purah, who stared right back expectantly. Symin mouthed “just go with it” behind Purah’s back.

“Er… snap?” said Zelda, snapped her fingers.

“Close enough. Let’s get to it!”

Zelda placed her Slate onto the pedestal as instructed, watching the Guidance Stone carefully. The Slate hummed. 

_ Camera, Hyrule Compendium, and missing files confirmed, _ it said.  _ Starting repair.  _

Just like the towers, blue light condensed at the bottom of the Guidance Stone and eventually dripped onto the Slate. Purah and Zelda both watched intently as new displays lit up.

_ A new rune has been added.  _ Zelda squinted at the odd green icon, wondering what it meant. 

After much beeping, the Slate finally said  _ repair complete _ and released itself from the pedestal. Zelda took it back, curiously thumbing through the new features.

“Let me see!” said Purah, making grabby motions for the Slate. “Camera… compendium… yes… alright! It seems perfectly fine. OH! Test the camera for me, will you?”

“What does it do?” Zelda asked, opening the rune and holding the Slate up to her face. It only seemed to display the world as it was, without the scanning properties of her other runes. There were some odd lines on the display, though… 

“It takes pictures, silly! You…” Purah trailed off, looking guilty. “Oh. Amnesia. You used to use the camera all the  _ time _ . I suppose there’s no time like the present to relearn, though!”

“Alright…” Zelda held the Slate out in front of her, centering Purah in its display, and pressed the button. The Slate clicked, and suddenly, the image of Purah was frozen on the screen. 

_ Amazing! It shows points in time as if in person… no wonder I used this so often, it’s fascinating! _

“Let me see!” Purah marveled at the picture of her, nodding in approval. “Perfection! Oh, what a vision of beauty! But…”

“Is there something wrong?” Zelda asked.

“No, not at all. In fact, this might help!” Purah straightened her glasses, clapping her hands busily. “There’s more than just lovely young women on there, you know. There’s other pictures- the ones you took!”

Zelda checked the Slate and- yes, there did seem to be new pictures on there, of places she did not recognize. “These?”

“Probably. If you go there… well, then perhaps you could at least  _ begin _ to fix your little memory problem,” said Purah. “Link… if he left this Slate with you, with those specific pictures, then perhaps he meant for them to be a guide.”

“In that case, I’ll get right on it,” said Zelda.

“Check in with Impa first,” suggested Purah. “But before you do, I have a little tip about the runes.”

Zelda eventually left the lab with several upgrades and promises to bring more “ancient materials”- the bits and pieces picked up from the dead Guardians, which were apparently the subject of Purah’s research (and a man named Robbie, who Zelda resolved to find at a later date). She decided to just teleport directly to Kakariko, as the sun was very quickly sinking below the horizon and she had no need to get attacked by skeletons every five feet. Belatedly, she remembered Honey- but the horse would probably prefer waiting around in Hateno instead of galloping through monster territory anyway.

_ To Impa it is,  _ thought Zelda, paragliding directly down into the village. She was stopped by an imposing Sheikah man as soon as she landed. 

“I don’t recognize you,” he said, suspiciously narrowing his eyes. “You aren’t…  _ Yiga Clan, _ are you?”

“Er, no? I mean no harm-” Zelda stammered, backing up. 

He laughed. “I’m kidding! I know you’re not one of those filthy traitors.”

He saw her confusion and earnestly explained, “The Yiga Clan were once Sheikah, but now they stand in direct opposition of us… plotting to reincarnate Calamity Ganon. Not the friendliest.”

With that slightly terrifying tidbit of information, Zelda politely excused herself and hurried up the steps to Impa’s house.  _ Hylia, _ she thought,  _ is everyone in this town vaguely morbid, or is it just him? _

Impa was waiting for her when she entered, and Paya was there too, cleaning the area around that odd glowing orb. 

“I heard Purah was giving you the runaround,” said Impa, eyes twinkling, “but you seem just fine. Now then, let me see.”

Zelda held out the Slate, allowing Impa to examine the pictures within. “Aha! Yes, this is definitely the camera you used one hundred years ago. Purah likely mentioned this, but if you go to the areas in these pictures, you may restore some of your lost memories.”

“Are you sure?”

“Only one way to find out,” said Impa. “Return here once you’ve attempted to recover at least one, and we’ll see. There is something I wish to give you after that.”

Zelda nodded and left the house, mind reeling.  _ How am I supposed to go to places I don’t recognize? _

She sat beside one of the froglike statues outside Impa’s home and opened the Slate, scrolling through the old pictures within. One was clearly of Hyrule Castle- but how would she get there and back without falling to the Guardians? One had a large machine in the background of it, as well as a shrine- good landmarks, but not if she didn’t recognize them. 

Something in the background of one of the pictures caught her eye. Two very  _ familiar _ mountain peaks… 

Zelda gasped and quickly ran through her map, teleporting straight to the Great Plateau Tower.  _ Those were the Dueling Peaks- and that lake, I saw it from the Plateau. I know where that memory is! _

She leapt from the tower almost as soon as she reached it, aiming for the general direction of Hyrule Castle. Just beyond the walls of the Plateau was a lake with ruins in the center- the picture had been taken from just west of that lake, facing the Dueling Peaks. There had been a raised rock… 

Zelda landed on the shores of the lake and double-checked her position. She moved a few feet to the left.  _ Now, if I’ve got a memory here, it should show…  _

She stared off into the distance, watching the Dueling Peaks sit serenely against the starry sky. The picture showed daylight.  _ Do I have to come back in the morning? _

Then-

—

_ “From here, we’ll make our way to Goron City.” _

_ She walked through the field holding her Slate, talking as she went.  _

_ “Then, we’ll need some adjustments on that Divine Beast so Daruk can manage it as easily as possible,” she continued. “He’s figured out how to get it to move… however, it’s apparent that we still have much more to learn.” _

_ Her knight walked behind her, face impassive. A sword clanked softly in its sheath on his back.  _

_ “But to think, that Divine Beast was actually built by people… that means we should be able to understand how it works and how to use it to our advantage. These Divine Beasts- so much we don’t know. But if we want to turn back the Calamity Ganon, they’re our best hope.” _

_ She slowed to a stop, her expression changing from curious to sad. Her knight stopped behind her. He never spoke nor gave any indication that he was listening, besides the attentive expression.  _

_ “Tell me the truth,” she said, turning to face him. “How proficient are you right now, wielding that sword on your back? Legend says that an ancient voice resonates inside it. Can you hear it yet… hero?” _

_ He did not answer.  _

—

Zelda gasped and nearly dropped the Slate when the memory cleared.  _ That must have been the sword he’s using right now.  _

It took some time to process the sudden return of memory, but Zelda soon teleported to her unfinished shrine at Kakariko and made a beeline for Impa’s hut. She pushed the doors open a little too fast, eager to tell Impa what had happened. 

“Now that you’re recovered that one, the others should come easy,” said the old woman. “Here, before I forget.”

She pulled out a box from behind her cushion and handed it to Zelda, who opened it carefully. Within was a well-made blue shirt with gold embroidery and white paneling. She pulled it out, wondering at the familiarity the designs brought her.

“That was yours,” said Impa, “long ago. I’ve kept it safe and preserved for one hundred years. Now, dear… you have a job to do.”

“Thank you, Impa,” said Zelda, holding the folded shirt to her chest. “I won’t fail.”

“I know you won’t.”

The sense of purpose evaporated as soon as Zelda stepped out of the hut.  _ Where should I go? Where  _ can _ I go? How do I even begin to choose where to go first? _

Her mission felt so immeasurably large that she hadn’t the slightest clue where to start- so she walked around Kakariko, talking to anyone who would listen. She ended up finding an old man named Pikango who carried an absurd amount of painting supplies on him, asking around for “the guardian spirit” of the village. He wanted an image of it, but could not reach the spirit's location alone, so Zelda agreed to help him on a whim.

The spirit apparently lay just beyond the shrine, so Zelda set off into the woods with her Slate and a promise to return with an image of the spirit. On her way, a blue flash of light caught Zelda’s attention. 

“What-” Zelda squinted at where the light had disappeared. Soon, it popped up again, revealing itself to be a little blue bunny with glowing ears and eyes. The bunny stuck its head up, looked at her, and chittered.

“You’re  _ adorable _ ,” said Zelda, kneeling and trying to entice the bunny closer. It hopped closer, nosed her hand once, then disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

Zelda stood, a little smile on her lips. _ I suppose it isn’t  _ all _ bad,  _ she thought, continuing on her path. _ Not if there’s still curious little creatures like that in the world.  _

Eventually, bright colors began to show through the thick trees ahead. Zelda spotted a giant, closed-up rosebud surrounded by flowers and curiously investigated, stepping up onto the pedestal of mushrooms in front of it.

_ “Girl… sweet girl… listen to my story…” _ said the rosebud, shifting slightly.

_ This must be the guardian spirit, _ thought Zelda. “Sure,” she said aloud. 

The “rosebud” was, in fact, a Great Fairy whose following had died out long ago. She said she needed rupees to gain her power again, and begged Zelda to give her one hundred.

One hundred rupees represented most of Zelda’s savings, but what could she do? The spirit needed help. “Very well,” she said, digging in her pockets.

The fairy reached out an enormous hand and snatched the money from Zelda. Soon, the bus began pulsing- and then it burst with a flash of light, blinding Zelda for several seconds.

“Aha! Freedom at last!”

Zelda looked up and was struck dumb by the sheer amount of  _ shiny _ staring her in the face. The Great Fairy certainly lived up to her description- easily several times Zelda’s height and covered in glittering jewelry, she exuded power and magic in an effortless manner. 

“ _ Thank _ you, dearie,” she said, winking. “So long stuck in that musty spring without any tribute… it’s  _ horrible _ .”

“Glad I could help,” said Zelda, ignoring how light her money pouch felt now. _ I can always go collect ore somewhere, after all.  _

“Oh! Of course, I must reward you!” said the fairy. “I can upgrade your clothing, you know- a Great Fairy’s blessing makes anything much stronger. Come back when you have the necessary materials, hmm?”

Zelda agreed to do so and the Great Fairy retreated into her spring, leaving behind the giant flower. Zelda took a picture of the spring for Pikango before heading back down the mountain, bewildered by the “guardian spirit” of Kakariko. 

“You found it!” The old painter seemed delighted when Zelda showed him the picture, if a little disappointed by the fact that she didn’t get an image of the actual fairy. “Amazing! You know, I’ve traveled all over the land and painted many pictures. I bet I could recognize anywhere with just one image!”

An idea sparked in the back of Zelda’s mind. “Could you try that with one of mine?”

“Of course, anything for the girl who got me a picture of a Great Fairy’s fountain!”

Zelda chose a picture of a stone arch set somewhere between two mountains, which Pikango squinted at appraisingly. “Hmm… I believe that’s at the end of Lanayru Road, not too far from here. There’s a gate over there that looks an awful lot like this one. That help?”

_ A place name! Perfect.  _ “Yes, very much. Thank you,” said Zelda, leaving him to paint. She examined her map, searching for the name “Lanayru”. She found a valley with the exact road Pikango had mentioned, dropped a pin on its end, and decided to walk back up the mountain and past the Great Fairy to try and reach it. 

As Zelda hiked through the woods and over several rocks, she turned over the possibilities in her mind. _ I seem to have traveled quite a bit while working on the Divine Beasts. Perhaps I’ll even see one of them again- it would be nice to know what they look like. I wonder if Link will be in this one… maybe he’ll speak. It would be nice to know what his voice sounds like in person.  _

The road looked to be covered in monsters, but that was no issue. Zelda could walk along the edge of the valley it was in and remain parallel to the road from where she entered it. The little red pin she’d dropped pulsed gently on her map, as if beckoning her closer. 

_ Or perhaps the other Champions will be in it. I’d like to at least know what they looked like, and how we treated each other.  _ It occurred to Zelda that she did not know what kind of relationships she had shared with…  _ any _ of them. The thought was sobering. 

_ Daruk, Revali, Mipha, and Urbosa. _ She had to remind herself of their names constantly, for fear she’d forget again. 

_ Blip. _ Having reached the destination, Zelda deleted the pin on her map and carefully paraglided down to the gate. She recognized it from the picture instantly.  _ Seems Pikango wasn’t exaggerating his abilities, _ she thought, landing with a stumble. 

Zelda held the Slate out in front of her, comparing camera angles. She backed up a little to line up the shot and-

—

_ She wore a white dress with gold jewelry draped about her waist, wrists, and neck. Behind her walked Link, looking impassive as ever. Zelda’s face was sad as she walked- clearly, something was wrong. _

_ Four beings waited for the two travelers at the gate. A hulking rock-man with a beard, a navy blue bird-man, a red-and-white fish person, and an imposing woman with bright red hair. All wore the same shade of light blue somewhere on their person- a sash, a scarf, a skirt- which seemed to denote their rank, much like the tunic Link wore.  _

_ The Champions. _

_ “Well?” said the rock-man, addressing Zelda. “Don’t keep us in suspense! How’d everything go up there on the mountain?” _

_ Zelda merely shook her head. A visible slump went through the shoulders of everyone present. The rock-man seemed embarrassed to have asked such a delicate question.  _

_ The bird-man stepped forward. “So you didn’t feel anything? No power at all?” _

_ “I’m sorry, no,” said Zelda morosely. _

_ “Then let’s move on,” said the imposing woman. “You’ve done all you could. Feeling sorry for yourself won’t be of any help. After all, it’s not like your last shot was up there on Mount Lanayru. Anything could finally spark the power to seal Ganon away. We just have to keep looking for that… thing.” _

_ The other Champions seemed mollified by her words, but Zelda remained quiet and somber. “That’s kind of you,” she said. “Thank you.” _

_ There was little true feeling behind her words.  _

_ The fish person stepped forward. “If I may,” she said, in a light, fragile voice, “I thought you- well, I’m not sure how to put this into words… I’m actually quite embarrassed to say it. But I was thinking about what I do when I’m healing. You know, what usually goes through my mind. It helps when I think- when I think about-” _

_ But she never finished her sentence. The ground suddenly gave a mighty heave, sending them all off balance for several seconds. The bird-man regained his balance and leapt into the air on a sudden blast of wind, only to land seconds later, face stricken. _

_ Something roared in the distance, a sound that chilled them all to the bone. _

_ “It’s here.” _

_ “This is it, then.” _

_ “Are you sure?” _

_ “Positive.” _

_ “It’s awake,” said Zelda, finishing the Champions’ unspoken sentences for them. “Ganon.” _

_ A roiling cloud of black and red smoke spewed lightning in the distance, spilling across the sky towards them. Despair seized her heart. _

_ “Let’s stop wasting time. We’re gonna need everything we got to take that thing down!” said the rock-man, clenching his fist. “Now, Champions! To your Divine Beasts! Show that swirling swine who’s boss! Link will need to meet Ganon head on when we attack- this needs to be a unified assault.” _

_ The bird-man scoffed when Link’s name was spoken, but Zelda paid him no attention. _

_ “Little guy! You get to Hyrule Castle,” said the rock-man to Link. “You can count on us for support. But it’s up to you to pound Ganon into oblivion!” _

_ The imposing woman came up behind Zelda, laying comforting hands on her shoulders. “Come. We should go,” she said. “We need to get you someplace safe.” _

_ But Zelda shook her off, stepping away. “No. I am not a child anymore! I may not be much use on the battlefield, but there must… there must be something I can do to help!” _

_ The cloud of Malice crackled once more, as if waiting to prove her wrong. _

—

Zelda came back to herself to find she was crying without realizing when she’d even started doing so.  _ That was when he rose. That was the beginning of the Calamity. _

_ They died that day…  _ I _ died that day. _

Zelda teleported back to Kakariko with shaky fingers, slumping down onto the shrine pedestal. She sat there for some time, watching the sun rise. Then, on a whim, she entered the shrine to complete it.

She did not complete it.

“That’s it,” she said, after breaking her fourth weapon against the ridiculous Guardian Scout within. “You can stay! I’m leaving!”

The exercise, at least, had made her feel a little better- plus she had a new shield, which almost made up for the several weapons broken. The frustration turned out to be precisely what Zelda needed to make herself get up and choose a Beast to go take back. She climbed onto the hilltop just above the shrine, opened her map, and chose the nearest tower to go climb.

“You,” she said, pointing imperiously out to a tower that loomed above a swamp. Beyond it, she knew a Divine Beast lay waiting. “You’re first. I hope you’re ready, Beast!”

Zelda spotted a shrine in the swamp below and paraglided towards it with determination- willing, if not ready, for the challenges ahead. 

—

_ Within the Beasts, four spirits waited. They could not see. They could not hear, or touch, or do any of the things they had known in life. They could, however, sense one thing: _

_ Light.  _

_ She better be careful, said the spirit of the camel.  _

_ Hurry, Zelda, said the spirit of the elephant. _

_ So, she’s back, said the spirit of the bird.  _

_ Go get ‘em, princess, said the spirit of the lizard. We believe in you.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Who else hates the Ta’loh Naeg Shrine? I broke all my weapons on that stupid scout my first playthrough because I couldn’t trigger a flurry rush correctly. That shrine stands unfinished to this day).
> 
> Funny thing- my beta reader has played this game, but never got the Lanayru memory, so they read Mipha’s little speech and sent me several texts along the lines of “MIPHA x ZELDA?? I LOVE YOU FOR PUTTING THIS IN” so you know what? It’s lowkey going in anyway. New plot point. Thank my beta


	3. The Quest Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda visits her first Divine Beast, but what happens when she meets its Blight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been up yesterday if I’d had maybe an extra hour of writing time, but I did not, so voila. Enjoy!

_Since the Great Calamity, the Blights within the four Beasts had retreated into fitful slumber- and with them, confined to the sites of their deaths, the four Champions also slept. As the Champions awoke with their Beasts, so did the Blights. They waited for their prey with a predator’s patience. Weapons were primed, defenses raised, and threatening growls echoed through the walking tombs of the Beasts. Powerless, the Champions could only track their princess’ progress and pray that she could win where they had failed._

_And within each Beast, the Blights waited, weapons readied in anticipation._

—

The swamp turned out to be _completely_ inhospitable. Lizard monsters patrolled its banks, leaping out of hiding at any given opportunity. Her boots got soaked very quickly. Her last couple of weapons, both weak ones stolen from monsters, offered little protection- and to cap it all off, a mobile Guardian spotted her as she made her way past two islands. _That_ was particularly humiliating. 

So, admitting defeat, Zelda teleported back to Kakariko. She’d go after that beast a little differently. Belatedly, she remembered the several spirit orbs she’d collected- there was _one_ way to get stronger. She had seven. Hadn’t the statue mentioned needing four per upgrade?

_I think I saw a similar statue down in the village proper. Maybe they all do the same thing…?_

Only one way to find out. Zelda paraglided right down onto the little walkway out to the flower-covered statue and walked up to the carved stone. Feeling a bit foolish, she knelt before it. 

_You who have conquered the shrines and claimed their spirit orbs…_

Zelda gasped. The voice instilled that same feeling of melancholy as the one in the Temple of Time, though she still couldn't identify why. 

_I can increase your strength, or I can increase your stamina. Which would you prefer?_

Zelda considered both her issues with taking hits and her issues with not being able to climb or paraglide too far. Eventually, she decided that she spent more time paragliding than she did on the ground, and opted to increase her stamina. 

_It is so._

Zelda felt a pulsing sensation through her limbs and torso, and suddenly, the statue’s voice faded. She was left kneeling before it, slightly stronger than before. 

She bought some more arrows at Kakariko, then decided to run along the cliffsides from Ta’loh Naeg a little more to try and approach the tower from a different angle. Perhaps there would be a good place to paraglide. 

But as she walked around and avoided swarms of bat monsters, something else caught her eye- a plume of smoke in the distance, rising serenely into the air. Monsters, or people?

She leapt from her current perch to investigate and found a young man tending a fire. He told her about a place called Zora’s Domain, across the river, and about the island to the east one needed to cross to get there.

_Divine Beast Vah Ruta, controlled by Mipha of the Zora._

_Seems I was on the right track,_ Zelda thought, bidding goodbye to the young man. She tried to orient herself east with the map, but got a bit off track and ended up wandering into a nearby field. Faint music caught her ears as she did- but from where?

Zelda cast about and found a figure playing what looked like an accordion perched on a nearby rock. As she got closer, she realized it was another humanoid bird, a bit like the Champion from her memory. This one was light blue and looked a lot more like a parrot than an eagle, and he played a jaunty tune on his accordion as if he was born for it. 

“Hello there, traveler!” he said as she approached, halting his song. “I thought I would be alone in so remote a place- oh!”

He stared at the Sheikah Slate on her hip for a couple seconds before recovering. “I thought… never mind.”

“Are you a bird?” Zelda asked before she could stop herself. _Oh, that was rude, I’m such an idiot-_

He tilted his head at her, seemingly unoffended. “Have you… never met a Rito before? No matter. My name is Kass, the traveling bard! I search the land for ancient songs. Have you heard of them?”

_Divine Beast Vah Medoh, controlled by Revali of the Rito._

Zelda admitted that she had not. 

“Would you like to hear the ancient verse passed down in this region, then?”

Kass’ eyes lit up when Zelda said yes, and he raised his accordion. “Very well! Without further ado…”

Zelda listened to his skillful playing, wondering what a “crown of bone” meant. She noticed an odd pedestal next to Kass, covered in what looked an awful lot like Sheikah designs. 

_Ancient songs… ancient materials. Could there be a connection? “Crown of bone”... hmmm…_

Zelda spotted a herd of deer not too far away, one of which was a majestic buck with massive antlers. _Crown of bone!_

It took more tries than she cared to admit, but Zelda eventually got the ornery buck to stand on the pedestal. Formerly lit up orange, it suddenly glowed blue- and a _shrine_ began to rise from the ground behind them. 

“Now that’s interesting,” remarked Kass. He did not seem interested in investigating the shrine further, so Zelda went in. When she had completed it, Kass was gone.

_I’ll have to remember to look for him in the future,_ thought Zelda, continuing her trek. She spotted a shrine in the distance and decided to go for it. _He seems… important, somehow, and perhaps he can give me directions to where the Rito are._

(She did know, of course, where Vah Medoh lay- but it would be nice having a local give her the right path to get there).

The shrine she was aiming for turned out to be surrounded by lizard monsters, and Zelda was forced to teleport back to Kakariko before she got skewered. _Again_. 

“I have _got_ to get better weapons,” she grumbled. Clearly, Vah Ruta would not be the Beast she reached first. Zelda decided to go after one that was a little closer to where she’d already been- and looking at her map, the one to the southwest wasn’t too far from the Great Plateau. She teleported directly to Keh Namut Shrine to get the straightest shot.

_Oh, Goddess, I forgot how cold it is up here._ Zelda wrapped her arms around herself and looked out over the nearby wastelands just beyond the Great Plateau. The waypoint for whichever beast lay over those plateaus. This time, she’d take the high road. Zelda launched herself towards the nearest level ground and began her long hike towards the tower in the distance.

Please _don’t be surrounded by Guardians this time,_ she prayed, keeping an eye on its location. _Or monsters. I’d take a nice staircase up this time, yes?_

She did not get a staircase that was already there, but by knocking down several rock pillars with Magnesis and some metal crates, she had a makeshift one. _I suppose I’ll take it._

_Wasteland Tower,_ said the Slate. Zelda eagerly examined her new chunk of map, noting its size. 

“Gerudo Desert,” she read aloud. _Divine Beast Vah Naboris, controlled by Urbosa of the Gerudo._ There seemed to be a road not too far from where she was that emptied out into the desert, but Zelda chose to move along the tops of the several plateaus parallel to the road instead of falling prey to any monsters along the beaten path. Soon, she reached a shrine at the end of the wastelands- and consequently, the beginning of the desert. 

“This won’t be fun,” muttered Zelda, exiting the shrine with a few new electric burns and a spirit orb. The sun was low in the morning sky yet, but it would get hotter- already her clothes were feeling far too sticky. She doubted any horse could get through those sands, either. 

Then light accordion music reached her ears, and Zelda finally thought to look down into the canyon. A stable sat nestled against the wall of the canyon. She recognized Kass playing by its entrance, and Beedle stumping along the road in front of it. She paraglided down onto a nearby stone pillar, then from there to the ground. 

“Why, hello there!” said Kass. Zelda greeted him in return and ran into the stable, gratefully seeking shade. Within were several Hylians like her- but there was also a very tall woman who decidedly wasn’t Hylian. 

_That must be a Gerudo,_ Zelda thought, watching the woman. She looked away when the woman noticed her staring, cheeks burning, but evidently she could not escape a conversation now. 

“Have you seen anyone suspicious recently?” the woman asked her. Zelda had to tilt her head backwards to respond.

“Not really,” she said. “I’m trying to- er- sightsee around here. I don’t suppose you could give me directions?”

“To a vai? Of course,” said the woman. “You may enter Gerudo Town if you so choose- just follow the road into the desert. There’s also Kara Kara Bazaar, if you prefer not to stay too long in the heat.”

She leaned in a little closer, prompting Zelda to listen closely. “Truth be told, I’m a soldier. These times are dangerous, little vai, so be careful when you travel.”

She straightened and left the stable, giving the few men suspicious looks as she did so. Zelda was left a tad confused- but she had new information, and that always helped. She left the stable when she felt up to it and found a surprise outside: Pikango, who was looking a little worse for wear in the heat.

 _Perhaps one of my memories is around here!_ Excited, Zelda ran over to greet him. She picked an oasis-looking location, which Pikango instantly recognized.

“That’s Kara Kara Bazaar,” he said sagely, parroting the name the Gerudo guard had mentioned. “Seems to be viewed at an angle… lovely picture. That bazaar’s about as far as I’ve been, since the Gerudo don’t allow men into their town. Bit of a shame. I’d love to paint it.”

Zelda found that- no matter what she did- the heat of the desert was just too much to handle beyond its entrance. She remained at the stable, pondering solutions, until she remembered trying to reach Keh Namut Shrine and the special recipe she’d had to make.

 _If there are plants that heat you up, then there’s bound to be plants that cool you down,_ she thought, reaching for her bag. Her constant foraging on the Plateau had gotten her an impressive collection of mushrooms, from which she selected some blue ones that gave off the slightest chill. 

“Here’s hoping,” she said, stewing them with some apples. The resulting dish had a tangy taste that instantly relieved some of the heat. Success! 

Zelda made several more of these dishes before daring to venture out into the desert again. She swallowed the last bite of her first, steeled herself, and dropped down onto the sands. The heat- though annoying- was now tolerable, so Zelda began her trek towards the oasis between her and Gerudo Town. 

Suddenly, a tremendous roaring noise shook the very sands. Zelda stumbled, casting about for the source-

_What in the name of the Goddess is THAT?_

In the distance, a giant mechanical… _something_ stomped through the desert. It was hard to distinguish through the sandstorm, but Zelda saw bolts of lightning flurry around it as it walked. The machine looked like no animal she’d ever seen, but it did seem familiar, in a way.

 _That must be Vah Naboris,_ she thought, regaining her balance and continuing her path. _It’s terrifying. And huge! What am I supposed to do against that?_

_Croak?_

A lizard monster leapt from the dunes, brandishing a weapon of forked metal and hissing violently. 

_You have GOT to be kidding me._

Zelda finally managed to dispatch the monster after much stumbling through the sand, which earned her its curious zig-zaggy weapon. That boomerang turned out to be extremely helpful against the other monsters that attacked her on the road to the bazaar- and now, her weapon shortage issue was more or less solved, so she couldn’t complain.

Gerudo vendors sold fruit, meat, and monster parts along the sides of the oasis, and Hylian men sulked about between the tents, evidently upset that they couldn’t get into the city. Zelda pulled out her Slate to check which angle she needed to view the oasis from and moved to the southern side, next to a boulder that jutted out from the sands. She stood by that spot a moment, wondering which memory would-

—

_She frantically sprinted across the sands, pursued by enemies wearing red clothes and white masks painted with an upside-down eye symbol. They laughed as she ran, brandishing weapons with a deadly glitter. Zelda tried to get away-_

_But she fell, and they moved in to surround her before she could blink. The first attacker drew their sickle, laughing horribly. But before they could strike-_

_CLANG!_

_Zelda gasped when another sword came between her and the sickle, sending the attacker flying. There was a flash of blue and suddenly Link stood before her protectively, holding the Master Sword as if he’d been born with it. His eyes were on the attackers, but Zelda’s were on him, watching in awe._

—

 _Oh, Hylia,_ Zelda thought as she came out of the memory. _No wonder I needed a knight back then. That was a little pathetic._

But still, it was a memory of before, and Zelda would never pass up on one of those- even if it was a tad embarrassing. She wondered who her attackers were. 

_Upside-down Sheikah eyes… Yiga Clan, perhaps? That man did say they were Sheikah traitors._

She didn’t want to worry about it overmuch, so Zelda decided to speak to some other travelers at the bazaar before continuing on to Gerudo Town. There was a Rito man there- good! She’d forgotten to ask Kass for directions earlier. 

“Rito Village? Oh, it’s in the Tabantha region,” said the Rito man when she asked. “Much, _much_ cooler than here… wish I had some elixirs.”

 _Tabantha… I don’t think I’ve been anywhere near there yet._ But it was a start. 

She spotted a rock-man not unlike the Champion from her memory nearby. By the process of elimination, she figured that this was a Goron, and decided not to ask for fear of being rude. Gerudo Town was waiting for her. 

Zelda did _not_ want to cross the sands on foot if she could help it, not after the multitude of lizard monsters on her way to the bazaar, so she chose to climb the arrow shop instead and paraglide down from there. It got her about halfway- and the instant she landed, another lizard leapt from the sands. 

“Oh, buzz OFF-“

She eventually made it to the shrine just outside Gerudo Town, covered in sand and bearing new stolen weapons. The shrine ended up containing a blade that zapped when she touched it, and Zelda exited the shrine feeling much better prepared than before. 

_In I go,_ she thought, skirting past the various Hylian men who eyed the guards with resentment. The two Gerudo guarding the gate nodded to Zelda as she passed. Each and every Gerudo within the city was tall, muscular, and redheaded, and their clothes looked much better suited to the environment than Zelda’s. As she was forced to eat another mushroom skewer to cool down, Zelda considered the benefits of buying something- anything- help with the heat. 

She eventually bought a silky shirt which lowered the heat’s effects considerably, and continued on her way. She asked around for the chief and was directed to the central oasis, where yet more muscle-bound Gerudo guards stood sentinel. As she walked past, Zelda caught herself staring more than once. 

_Hmm. It’s very possible that I like women…_

On a throne in the center of the room lounged a young girl- no more than sixteen, maybe even fifteen- with a thick red braid that coiled past her waist and an impressively-complicated headdress. A guard stood next to her, glaring about the room imperiously. 

“Yet another traveler,” said the girl in a disinterested manner. “How did you get in here? Oh… it seems you have something rather interesting there.”

She was looking at the Sheikah Slate hung on Zelda’s hip with an appraising expression as she spoke. Zelda tried to approach to explain her presence, but the guard banged her weapon on the floor to dissuade her.

“You stand before Lady Riju, chief of the Gerudo! Declare your business, but come no closer!”

“Hold on, Buliara,” said Lady Riju, sitting up straight in her chair to get a better look at Zelda. “This one appears to be more than a common traveler. You there, what is your name?”

“Zelda.” She did not add her title—“Princess” felt wrong somehow, and she doubted Lady Riju would believe her anyway. 

“Zelda,” acknowledged Lady Riju. “And what is it that a Hylian like you has come all the way here to tell me?”

“I can calm Naboris,” said Zelda, prompting a snort of disbelief from Buliara. Riju, seemingly intrigued, allowed her guard to speak while she gave Zelda a new sort of appraising look. 

“You think you have what it takes to subdue something so powerful as a Divine Beast? The only ones who could ever control them were Champions like Lady Urbosa,” said Buliara. “And all of the Champions died in the Calamity one hundred years ago.”

Lady Riju sat up suddenly, tapping the side of her chin with one slim finger. “Hmm… Buliara, a memory just jumped into my head- something my mother spoke of. When the Calamity happened, the princess of Hyrule is said to have disappeared after suffering a mortal wound. Most assume her dead… but others say she was placed into a deep sleep to heal.”

_Well, those legends are a bit on the nose._

“That princess, much like this vai, was named Zelda. It always did seem more legend than fact, but…”

“Lady Riju, do those same stories not say that the princess carried the power of the Goddess in physical form?” Buliara said, clearly still doubtful. “I see no such artifact, nor do I sense its power.”

“True. I believe it was a bow…” said Lady Riju thoughtfully. “Supposedly, it manifested during the Calamity, and the princess’ knight hid it in some magical forest. But what of the device on this one’s hip? It appears to be a precious relic of the Sheikah. I can’t imagine they’d give something so valuable to a mere drifter- can you?”

Buliara, it seemed, was unable to contest this point. She looked at Zelda with new eyes. “So you, young vai- you are she? The princess?”

“I am,” said Zelda, though her title still sounded wrong. She almost preferred “little vai” to being constantly reminded of her old, failed duty. 

“Well, any friend of Lady Urbosa’s is a friend of ours,” said Lady Riju. “And if you are here to help us with Naboris, then we are allies. You saw it on the way into town, didn’t you?”

“I did.”

“Divine Beast Vah Naboris,” said Lady Riju, her young face creasing. “Cloaked in a massive sandstorm, hurling lightning at any who dare approach. We have to do _something_ , but we have yet to find a way to appease the Divine Beast on our own. If you truly are the princess, then perhaps you will be able to enter Naboris and calm its anger.”

“I am who I say I am,” said Zelda, a little miffed. _Then again, would I believe me, in her place? I’m lucky Lady Riju even humors me…_

“Lady Riju, I don’t see how you can trust a complete stranger with this task,” said Buliara, with an almost parental worry underlying her stern tone. “Perhaps if this vai were first to prove her worth by recovering your stolen Thunder Helm…”

“Ah, yes. An interesting suggestion,” said Lady Riju. “You see, there is only one thing in all of Hyrule that can withstand the lightning from Vah Naboris- the Thunder Helm, a family heirloom and relic of the Gerudo. But as Buliara says, it was stolen from us.”

“You needn’t worry, Lady Riju,” said Buliara. “If she truly is the princess, then she should have no issues retrieving your helm. You! Our soldiers can tell you all you need to know about the thieves who stole Lady Riju’s heirloom.”

Zelda didn’t exactly remember _agreeing_ to the task, but she knew she’d never get close to Naboris without the help of the Gerudo, so she nodded and followed Buliara’s directions outside to the guard’s barracks. She was meant to ask a “Captain Teake” for help. Unfortunately, there was a new problem on top of the missing helm- two, actually. The first was a missing guard who was likely captured (or killed) by the Yiga. Even Zelda’s limited knowledge of the Yiga made her fear for the guard. The second?

“How in the Goddess’ name am I supposed to get over _there?”_ Zelda grumbled to herself, checking her map as she left the barracks for the term “Karusa Valley”- a place that seemed _entirely_ too far when traveling across the desert. Even if she wasn’t dealing with shifting sands and constant monster attacks, she’d still take far too long to get there. 

_Might as well explore a bit, while I’m here. Perhaps someone can tell me how to travel effectively._ Zelda wandered around, encountering women from all races- and a couple Gorons, who didn’t seem to be vai or voe. She supposed the rule wasn’t exactly “only women” just “no men”- and in all honesty, that was a fair rule. 

_It’s a good thing it was me and not Link who ended up in this position. He’d never get in here…_

After exploring shops for clothes, arrows, food, and jewelry, along with another Goddess statue, Zelda finally ran across a pen of odd-looking creatures with a sign that read “rental” in bold letters. She asked the caretaker what the place was for.

“Why, sand seals, of course! The only way to get across the desert,” said the woman, beaming. The creatures behind her—sand seals—barked and hopped about in their pen. One of their babies reared up to get a better look at Zelda, making her heart melt with its big brown eyes.

“How much to rent one?” Zelda asked, already making plans.

“Twenty rupees. Shall we… _seal_ the deal?”

The merchant spent some time laughing at her own puns before accepting Zelda’s rupees and giving her instructions on how to shield surf through the dunes. Not five minutes later, Zelda was hitched to the back of an energetic sand seal and very rapidly reconsidering her plan. 

But it was too late to bail, and the sand seal took off into the desert anyway. Zelda held on for dear life past monsters, ruins, and cacti (one of which managed to knock her seal out temporarily) until she reached the opening of Karusa Valley. It wound through the mountains and occasionally dropped boulders on her, but both Zelda and the sand seal made it through until the sand seal could go no further.

“Good sand seal,” Zelda managed, flopping down onto the sand. Her legs were so _tired…_ “Good girl. I can take it from here, alright?”

Her sand seal barked and rolled around in the sand, seemingly content with staying put. Zelda climbed over the rock shelf and continued on her course, keeping a wary eye out for the red-clothed assassins from her memory. She encountered some of the froglike statues from Kakariko- but these were veiled with upside-down Sheikah eyes.

_Yiga._

Sudden laughter from behind her prompted Zelda to draw her sword and shield. 

_There!_

Red light coalesced into a wiry archer with black hair and the distinctive Yiga mask. Zelda ran forward before the archer could nock arrow to bowstring and lashed out with her sword, forgetting in her haste that she’d drawn the electric one. The archer fell after two strikes and teleported away, leaving behind rupees and- bananas?

Zelda decided to pick up the bananas- why not? More food- and continued on her way, keeping her weapons drawn. She had to fight three more assassins before finding what was hopefully the entrance to their base- a circular room ringed with statues and heavy tapestries with fire motifs. In the center lay one of the Yiga bows, which Zelda took. 

_How am I supposed to get in?_

The room was dim, so Zelda lit a torch to investigate the tapestries for clues. She spotted something in the weave of one immediately to the right of the entrance and got close, squinting-

_WHOOSH!_

“Go out, go out!” Zelda yelped, leaping away from the flaming tapestry, but it didn’t go out until the cloth was entirely consumed. Several bat-monsters flew out, but they went down easily. Beyond was nothing but a cave with some crates and an abandoned sickle, but… 

“I see,” she said, looking to the other tapestries. “You have secrets, don’t you?”

It took several tries, but Zelda eventually found a new corridor (at the cost of some scorched eyebrows). Chill, damp stone walls led deep into the mountains from the new exit, and Zelda suddenly felt much more apprehensive than before. She extinguished her torch, switched it for her electric sword, and entered the base. Within, the foreboding feeling was only made worse by the poor lighting and chilly air.

Suddenly, Zelda came out into a much more open space, at the end of which sat a cage and a table holding yet more bananas. Within the cage waited a Gerudo guard- surely, this was Barta, the missing guard which the captain had been so exasperated about. 

“Who are you? No matter. Get out,” whispered the guard once Zelda had gotten close enough. “You’ll never make it through this base.”

“I have to,” explained Zelda. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a guard below the platform and crouched low, holding her breath. The guard—a hulking, musclebound assassin with a massive sword—moved on without spotting her, but it soon became clear that he was moving in circles. She’d have to get past him somehow, but how?

“If they spot you, you’ll be dead,” said Barta. “The best you can hope for is stealth. If it helps, they seem to like bananas an awful lot.” 

_It’s… information, at least._ Zelda promised to return for Barta, collected the bananas by her cell, and waited for the guard to cross in front of a thick stone wall before paragliding down to soften her landing. As she snuck around the pillar behind him, she dropped a banana on the ground as bait.

 _If this doesn’t work, I’m dead meat,_ Zelda thought, creeping around the pillar. The guard suddenly gasped, and she braced for the fight-

But the guard hadn’t been reacting to _her._ He’d seen the bananas. 

_Thank the Goddess._

Zelda used the distraction to sneak down some stairs, but another guard waited in front of the only door- and this one didn’t seem inclined to move. That is, until Zelda sneakily rolled some bananas out into his line of sight. She snuck through the door while he had his back turned, spotted a ladder, and sprinted for it. 

There were no guards in the narrow wooden walkway which the ladder led her to, but there were plenty on the floor below. Zelda made for the room at the end of the hallway, hoping against hope that that was where they’d stored the Thunder Helm. It wasn’t, but she did at least find a massive pile of bananas and a chest with precious ore within.

 _I suppose,_ she thought, scanning the room for a path, _that I must get through that door._

It took several minutes of harrowing, banana-filled sneaking, but Zelda finally made it into what she presumed to be the final room. After stealing all their bananas out of spite, she found a cleverly-hidden door with Magnesis and left through that, praying that she’d find the Thunder Helm. Beyond the door lay an open arena-style area with a giant pit in the center and… not much else.

“Hey! What are you doing in my napping spot?”

Zelda stiffened and spun to see a portly Yiga man standing before her, stretching his back out. Golden epaulets and an impressive collar decorated his uniform along with bits of precious gems and metal. Clearly, he was some sort of leader.

“Is that what I think it is?” The Yiga leader gave the impression of squinting, though the mask covered his entire face. He was looking at the Sheikah Slate.

_I have GOT to keep this thing better hidden._

“It is! I don’t believe it!” He danced about, cackling, while Zelda stood there- too bewildered to act. “My assassins out searching every corner of Hyrule for you, and you walk _right_ into my base! Oh—I must introduce myself.”

He struck several ridiculous poses that were clearly meant to be intimidating, punctuating each one with a different declaration: “The strong! The burly! I am… Master Kohga!”

“Right. If you wouldn’t mind handing over the Thunder Helm you _stole,”_ said Zelda, drawing her weapons, “I’ll be on my way.” She hardly expected him to say yes, but he did seem rather cowardly. 

“HA! As if,” said Kohga, falling into a battle stance. “I’ve been waiting for this chance… _Princess.”_

With that, Kohga leapt into the air above the pit, suspended by nothing but magic. “This shall be your end—you who dares oppose Calamity Ganon!”

Zelda defeated him in less than five minutes- or rather, he defeated himself. 

She chose to merely say _she_ did it if anyone asked. She found a chest nearby containing the Thunder Helm, and then cautiously snuck back into the base to free Barta. It had been abandoned by the time she got back in, including Barta, so Zelda took all the gems she could find and teleported directly back to Gerudo Town.

“Lady Riju awaits you on the second floor,” said Buliara, once Zelda made it back with the door news. “Normally, no one may go up there, but she has given you special permission. Do not abuse it.”

Zelda nodded respectfully and went to meet Lady Riju on the upper balcony, presenting her with the Helm. She took it with reverential hands, thanking Zelda profusely.

“I’m a bit young to be Chief,” she said, examining the burnished gold. “The people… they respect me, but they also pity me. I have worked hard to earn my right to shed that pity. Thank you for returning my heirloom, Princess.”

“You’re welcome. And please,” said Zelda, “if you could refer to me by my name? I’m not currently the princess of much…”

“Only if you’ll call me by mine. At least, drop the title,” said Riju, smiling. “I understand the pressure. Oh, by the way… how does it look?”

She balanced the Thunder Helm on her head carefully, posing so that the light struck it just right. “Does it fit? It always seemed a tad big…”

Zelda examined how Riju wore the helmet and opened her mouth to say that no, it looked fine, but she could not. The sight of that helmet… reminded her of something.

—

_She stood in the Gerudo throne room, but it was not Riju who sat upon its throne- instead, the imposing Gerudo champion sat there, flanked by guards and leveling an appraising stare down upon Zelda and her handmaidens._

_Lady Urbosa, Champion of the Gerudo._

_“Princess of Hyrule,” she said, her voice ringing through the room like a bell, “I accept your proposition without hesitation. Not only are they planning to resurrect Calamity Ganon, it seems the Yiga Clan is also after our treasured heirloom.”_

_She glanced briefly to a pedestal near her throne as she spoke, where the Thunder Helm sat, gleaming in the light of the sunset._

_“You have my word. I won’t rest until the Calamity falls.”_

_“Gerudo Chief Urbosa,” said Zelda, standing stiffly. “On behalf of Hyrule and its king, I thank you.”_

_She bowed to the Chief, as did the handmaidens behind her._

_Later, when the sun was well set and the moon hung high in the sky, the Gerudo Chief and Hylian Princess walked together on the outskirts of town, laughing as they did._

_“I’ve never seen you so serious, Urbosa,” Zelda giggled._

_“Oh, my. I can’t say the same,” said Urbosa. “Ten years ago, you rarely smiled, my little bird.”_

_“Urbosa… I feel like you’ve called me little bird before,” said Zelda quizzically. “I was wondering where you got that name from.”_

_But Urbosa did not respond to her. She had stopped walking entirely, her expression stony. She was looking at two Hylian travelers who had just passed with open hostility in her stance._

_“Halt,” she declared, all affection gone from her voice. “And face me.”_

_She laid a hand on her scimitar, and each traveler froze in their tracks._

_“Unlike you traitors, I prefer to fight my enemies head on,” said Urbosa, drawing her sword and shield as she spun to face the travelers. “Do your worst!”_

_A beat of tension. Then-_

_Two Yiga assassins leapt forward with their horrible laughter, meeting the bright steel of Urbosa’s blade with their dark iron. She dispatched one with powerful, elegant strikes, then put her shield away just as the other leapt up behind her._

_“Urbosa!” Zelda cried, hoping to warn her, but her words were unneeded. Urbosa snapped her fingers and sent arcs of lightning through her foes, incapacitating both of them._

_“Out of respect for our princess, you may keep your lives,” declared Urbosa, brandishing her scimitar in a show of power. “Now go!”_

_Even to Zelda, her tone was terrifying. To the Yiga assassins, it was the closest thing they had to a graceful retreat. As they teleported away, Urbosa sheathed her scimitar and grimaced at the last place they’d stood with disdain._

_“You asked me why I call you little bird,” she said after a moment, continuing their conversation as if nothing had happened._

_“Huh?”_

_“When you were but a small child… my dear friend called you that, with the sweetest smile that ever graced our land of Hyrule,” said Urbosa. Her expression was gentle, belying the power she had just displayed, and her voice was soft and affectionate- though tinged with melancholy._

_Zelda frowned, confused, but soon the confusion broke. Her next words stung with repressed tears. “You mean Mother?”_

_“It was ten long years ago,” said Urbosa. “Your mother had just left this world, yet her little bird still spread her wings and became the beacon of light Hyrule needed. Sometimes I forget myself… and get lost in the past.”_

—

“-elda? Zelda, are you alright?”

Zelda blinked back sudden tears, not wanting Riju to see. “I’m fine. Just… lost in thought. The helmet looks just fine on you.”

Riju adjusted her helm, which had developed a habit of slipping sideways. “Really?”

Zelda held back a giggle. “Yes, really.”

“Hmm. Well, now that I have this…” Riju looked out towards Naboris’ sandstorm. “We should attack the Divine Beast as soon as possible. If Naboris gets close enough to my city, she’ll stomp it right into the ground. I refuse to allow that.”

“I’ll help you,” promised Zelda. _For you, and for Urbosa._

“Good. Meet me at that outpost,” said Riju, pointing, “when you are ready. Bring a sand seal—we’ll need them to get close enough.”

_Oh, joy. More sand surfing._

“I’ll meet you there,” said Zelda, refusing to acknowledge her aversion to sand-seal surfing. If Riju said it was the only way, then it was the only way, plain and simple. 

—

_Urbosa, if you really are with us-_

Zelda frantically yanked the reins of her sand seal, chasing after yet another of Riju’s sudden turns. Naboris’ lightning hit just as she made it back within the protection of the Thunder Helm, spooking her seal for the umpteenth time. 

_-then perhaps teach your descendant how to steer properly!_

She didn’t blame Riju. She did, however, need a better target than _moving hooves,_ and the heat was starting to get to her. 

“Do you need to go back?” Riju shouted from her sand seal, watching Zelda land another hit on Naboris. Two hooves down- two to go.

“No! But-“ Zelda swerved again, barely avoiding another lightning strike. “Perhaps if we _stopped-“_

They halted next to one of the many broken pillars in the barrens, watching Naboris circle back around. 

“We need to chase it down,” said Riju, adjusting the Thunder Helm once more. She winced as another bolt hit their shield. 

“Wait. I think it has a set path,” said Zelda, watching the distant glow of Naboris grow closer. “If we wait here for it to pass by-“

“-Then we won’t have to chase it! Good idea,” said Riju. 

So they waited with bated breath for Naboris to get close enough. Zelda nocked one of her brand-new bomb arrows and drew back on her borrowed bow, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

It wasn’t long before the final arrow hit and Naboris cried out, stumbling down onto the sands with a massive thud. Riju removed the Thunder Helm as the storm died out, watching Naboris.

“I cannot appease Naboris on my own,” she said apologetically. “I must leave this part up to you.”

 _That may be for the best. I must do this quest, but Riju is far too young._ “Thank you for helping me thus far.”

“Good luck, Zelda.” Riju watched as Zelda made for the belly of the Divine Beast, where an entrance could be found. She was soon a speck on the sands as Naboris staggered to its feet again, this time without the lightning. 

_I hope I won't need it._

Zelda struggled for balance against the jerky movements of Naboris, looking around to see what she could do. There was a Sheikah pedestal next to where she’d boarded, which she touched the Slate to experimentally. 

_Travel Gate registered to map,_ said the Slate. Relieved to have an easy way back on to the Beast if she needed it, Zelda looked ahead to find a Guardian Scout waiting for her. She took it out with an arrow to the eye and moved forward to explore the Beast.

_“Hello there, little bird.”_

Zelda froze. That voice… imperious but caring, with steel underneath. “Urbosa…?”

She looked around, but she did not see the late Champion. How could she? Urbosa was dead.

_I’m hearing her spirit._

_“You’re here to take Naboris back, aren’t you? You’ll need a good map.”_

Urbosa directed her to a Guidance Stone within the Divine Beast, which gave her a 3-D map of Naboris with curious toggles. Zelda was almost hesitant to speak- did Urbosa know about her amnesia? Could she even say it?

_“I’m sure you remember the terminals. You must activate all of them to take Naboris back.”_

“I don’t remember them,” admitted Zelda, biting the bullet. She discovered that she could rotate the various cylinders within Naboris and set about doing so, trying to reach the terminal high above her head. “I don’t… quite remember you, either. Not fully. I’m sorry.”

Urbosa’s spirit did not respond. Zelda went about her search in silence, only punctuated by fighting the occasional scout and staring yellow eyeball (what _were_ those things?). Vah Naboris seemed determined to irritate her to death with its intricate electric puzzles- Zelda spent a good half hour just getting up onto the humps, only discovering that Stasis could halt the current long enough for her to run to safety after much experimentation. She shot the eye blocking her path with _extreme_ prejudice after that one. 

Lasers, spikes, scouts, eyeballs… Zelda fought her way through them all, activating terminal after terminal, until finally, she found the last one. Urbosa’s spirit finally spoke up after that, without a hint of resentment or disappointment.

_“Just one last thing. Activate the central console- you should see it on your map.”_

As Zelda went to do just that, resetting Naboris’ cylinders to make it easier to reach, Urbosa said one more thing:

_“And be very, very careful.”_

Whatever had killed so powerful a warrior as the Gerudo Champion was definitely not Guardian Scouts and odd-looking eyeballs. And if the Beast remained active and possessed… then that adversary still lived. Zelda approached the console with apprehension, carefully placing the Slate onto its center pedestal-

_She was tired, she was sore, and at the back of her mind, she was afraid. Urbosa did not know the fates of the other Champions, or the princess, or the knight- but she had to focus, to get to Naboris and fight, even if her Beast was the only one left standing. No time to fetch her usual weapons- all she had were weak ones, good enough for the monsters in her way._

_Naboris stood serenely on the mountaintop, awaiting its pilot. Urbosa was on the Beast and activating the main terminal before she could register the red light in her Beast’s eyes and the unnatural presence of reddish-purple embers floating about._

_Signs of the Scourge._

_A dreadful screech was her only warning before the Blight lunged. Urbosa parried its strike at the last second and leapt forward into battle despite her inferior weapons and fatigue. She and the Blight battered each other across the interior of the Divine Beast, trading strike for strike, parry for parry-_

_Until Urbosa finally made the tiniest mistake. One poorly-timed parry was all it took for the Blight to sink its blade into her stomach and screech its victory. As she lay dying, Urbosa heard the distress signals of her fellow Champions- two distinctly different sounds. Mipha and Daruk. She sent her own, if only to warn others to stay away, just as the Blight moved in for the finishing blow._

_She could swear she heard Revali’s signal as well, and prayed that the princess, at least, was not lost._

Zelda yanked her hand away from the pedestal with a sob, but the console was already activating. 

_“Be on your guard,”_ Urbosa warned, as purple-and-black smoke flowed from the console into the air. _“That is one of Ganon’s creations. It led me to a warrior’s death one hundred years ago—don’t let it beat you!”_

The Blight, ugly and contorted and brandishing a sword and shield, screeched as if directly rebutting Urbosa’s words. Zelda raised her meager shield and sword, bracing for the battle. 

The very first hit knocked her right off the platform. 

_No, I can’t die here-_ Zelda blocked another strike, feeling the vibrations painfully travel up her arm. _I won’t-_

But the Blight was just too strong. Zelda could hardly land a hit, though she tried. She broke weapons against its goopy black hide, shields against its sword- but it wasn’t enough. _I’m not strong enough._

Bleeding and backed up against the wall, Zelda was forced to leave the Divine Beast—and Urbosa—before the Blight killed her, too. She rematerialized in Kakariko, still shaking like a leaf.

_I wasn’t strong enough. I failed._

Zelda allowed herself a little while to sit there and heal up, watching the skies. She couldn’t sit there forever.

 _I just have to get stronger,_ she resolved. _I might not have had a knight’s training one hundred years ago, but I’m going to get it_ now- _and the next time I fight that Blight, I’ll win._

_I better win._

She went down into the village, seeking out the warrior who trained by the general store. “Excuse me.”

“Need something, miss?”

“Would you mind teaching me how to fight properly?”

He grinned, apparently happy to have a student. “Of course!”

—

_The evil laughed- a horrible, choking sound like the clanking of chains and the rumble of an earthquake. Failure so soon, it mocked, swirling tighter around the stubborn knight._

_She hasn’t failed._

_Not yet._

_And far in the distance, the Thunderblight howled its challenge._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve always wished we saw (or at least got more hints about) the Champions’ final battles, so guess what I’m doing? I’m writing about them. Heck yeah. Next chapter should be up whenever, see y’all then!


	4. Ruta’s Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still reeling from defeat at Naboris, Zelda decides to go after a new Divine Beast- but the memories of this Champion might be a bit of a can of worms to open...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: Zelda vs Wet Socks: Why the Road to Zora’s Domain is Annoying
> 
> I’m going on a short trip and my next chapter might be a little later as a consequence, so have one that’s longer than its predecessors!

The disappointment of Naboris did not go  _ away, _ exactly, but Zelda was able to push it aside to focus. She spent a good three days training in Kakariko and purposely seeking out monsters to fight- she learned the terms Bokoblin and Moblin and the differences, learned that the lizard monsters she hated so much were called Lizalfos. The blobs which occasionally leapt from the grasses were Chuchus, the skeletons Stal monsters, the bats Keese, the balloons Octorocks. Each monster had different strengths and weaknesses, dependent on their environment, and some were far more annoying than others to encounter.

She also learned of blood moons from a researcher at the Dueling Peaks stable, and experienced her first not long after. She took some small comfort in the fact that Link managed to tell her to be careful when it happened- it was nice to hear him. 

As soon as she could walk and move properly, Zelda returned to Gerudo Town to inform Riju that while Naboris would no longer threaten anyone with lightning or being crushed, it was still dangerous to go near. She admitted painfully that the Blight was too much for her, but Riju seemed to understand- even if there was a hint of judgement in her voice.

“I care about whether or not my people are safe. As of now, they are,” she said. “Besides, it is not brave to go up against a monster you know will likely be your doom when the stakes are this high- it is foolhardy. There is no room for foolishness on a quest such as yours.”

“I  _ will _ return. I swear it.”

“I know you will.”

But on the third day, Zelda felt she had learned all she could from the Sheikah. The rest would be up to practice and experience. She thanked the warrior profusely for his guidance, then went to cook with the little Sheikah girl who always wanted some ingredient or another to make specific meals. As she did, her sweaty hair stuck to her face and neck for what felt like the hundredth time. 

_ Hmm… I need a better method of getting all of this out of the way. _

On a whim, Zelda turned to little Cottla. “If I may, who does your hair?”

“My dad,” said Cottla, adding salt to her stew with much concentration. “Why, Princess?”

“I believe I need a haircut.”

Zelda left Kakariko later in the day with her weapons sorted, her training honed, and her hair shorn to her chin. It felt strange to not have its weight on her head anymore. She stopped at the shrine and opened her map, considering where to go next.

_ I know I’m not ready for Naboris’ Blight… but if I can make it to another Divine Beast, I might  _ become _ ready. At the very least, Gerudo Town isn’t in danger- not after I shut down the lightning.  _

So, she decided to go after the Beast beyond the swamp again- perhaps with a different strategy. Zelda ran along the cliffs once more, aiming to get to a good paragliding spot to avoid as many obstacles as she could. 

_ Behold, Hyrule’s Savior,  _ she thought, clambering over a boulder.  _ Queen of climbing around her problems… _

She reached a cliff that wasn’t quite tall enough, but was the tallest in the area, and settled for that. Zelda gave herself plenty of room to run and sprinted right off the edge, opening her paraglider just before gravity could take hold. The angle wasn’t  _ perfect, _ but-

_ Oh, Hylia- I’m too low! _

She hit the side of the rough hill housing the tower with a thud. “Ow.”

To make matters worse, it had started to rain, and lightning made itself known not too long after. Zelda was nowhere near a good enough climber to make it up sheer rock in the deluge, so she sighed and slid down to the trail. At least she’d gotten about  _ halfway _ up.

Sudden snorting noises from farther up the trail made her freeze. Bokoblins, or Moblins? She’d rather deal with the former- but naturally, it turned out to be both. Much to Zelda’s chagrin, most of her weapons and gear were metal, so she only had subpar supplies to deal with the lot while the thunderstorm raged overhead. 

“Might as well get the element of surprise,” she muttered, drawing her wooden bow and wishing she could use the metal Gerudo one. 

After much fighting and sprinting away from Bokoblin archers, Zelda finally made it to the base of the tower. She climbed it faster than she’d ever climbed anything, praying that the Keese swarm nearby wouldn’t notice her, until she finally reached the top.

_ Lanayru Tower, _ said the Slate. Zelda gladly let her Slate absorb the new information, idly checking her surroundings as she did. To her surprise, she wasn’t alone on the tower- another figure stood at the edge with their back to her, anxiously scanning the ground below.

“Excuse me,” said Zelda, grabbing the updated Slate and walking up to the figure. “Are you-”

“Ah! Oh, I’m sorry, you startled me.” The figure, as it turned out, was one of the fish people—hadn’t that one traveler said they were called Zora?

“My apologies. Who are you?”

“I am Gruve, of the Zora! You’re Hylian, aren’t you?”

“Last I checked,” said Zelda, wondering if she had met a tourist. _ Perhaps he’s simply never seen one before? Goddess knows my people are a bit scattered…  _

“Excellent!” Gruve leaned back over the edge of the tower, shouting down towards the dim outline of a bridge: “Your Highness! I found one!”

The “highness” he called to did not respond, and Gruve sighed dejectedly. “He can’t hear me up here…”

“Who are you calling to?”

“Prince Sidon, of course!” said Gruve. He explained that the prince required a Hylian as part of some mission, and that he was one of the agents sent out to look for one.

“But then I got stuck up here,” moaned Gruve, “and he can’t hear me! Would you mind going down and seeing him yourself?”

“You can't get down?” asked Zelda.

Gruve’s scales turned an unpleasant gray color. “It’s- it’s just so  _ high…” _

“That’s alright, I’ll go down,” reassured Zelda, taking out her paraglider. She leapt off the tower, aiming for the bridge below- barely visible through the heavy rain, but she could at least try to land near it. She hit the muddy ground with a splash, wincing at the cold rain in her shoes.

_ Great, now my socks are all wet.  _ At least she hadn’t hit the river. Through the rain, she spotted the bridge, which glowed gently through the haze. 

“You there! Young one!”

Bewildered, Zelda cast about for the voice which called her- but there was no one around.

“Up top! Above you!”

Zelda looked up to see a figure waving from the top of the bridge. Whoever-it-was leapt off the pillar with an elegant backflip and landed before her, cutting an impressive figure through the rain. Red-and-white scales stood out in the rain, as did the gleaming silver jewelry which he wore with grace. He smiled in greeting, but the calming effect was a bit undercut by the pointy shark teeth. 

_ This must be Prince Sidon, _ Zelda thought, staring up at the jewelry-covered red Zora who dwarfed her.  _ I’m half his height! I thought he’d be Gruve’s size! And here I thought the Gerudo made me feel small…  _

“Pardon the entrance, but you’re a Hylian, aren’t you?” said the prince. “I was hoping perhaps you’d have a moment to talk.”

“Of course,” said Zelda, regaining her words. 

“A Hylian! Yes, I knew it! Oh, pardon me. I am Sidon, the Zora prince!” he said, flashing that dazzling smile again. “And what is your name? Oh, do tell!”

“My name is Zelda.”

“Zelda! Your name is Zelda? What a fantastic name!” he said excitedly. “Although… I cannot shake the feeling that I have heard it somewhere before…”

_ Probably in those legends everyone tells about me. _

“Well, in any case, it is a strong name,” said Prince Sidon. “I can tell by how you handle yourself that you are no ordinary person. Are you a strong warrior among the Hylians?”

“I like to think so,” said Zelda, flashing back to her dreadful failure against Thunderblight with a wince. She could count that as an outlier, surely. 

“Just as I suspected! I am a Zora prince, after all,” said the prince, as if that statement explained everything. “I have an eye for talent that is unparalleled! I have been searching for someone like you for a long while—someone who carries herself with power, like you.”

_ He needs me for something, doesn’t he? _

“Right now, Zora’s Domain is in grave danger because of the massive rainfall from Divine Beast Vah Ruta,” said the prince, and suddenly Zelda snapped to.  _ Of course, if Naboris was wreaking havoc for the Gerudo, it stands to reason that the other races would not fare so well either…  _

“Please, promise you will help us!” continued the prince. “We need your strength, warrior! Would you please come to Zora’s Domain with me?”

“Of course,” said Zelda. She was rewarded with yet another gleaming smile. 

“Really? Thank you, Zelda,” he said jubilantly. “You are indeed the warrior I thought you were. Now Zora’s Domain will be saved for certain- no time to waste!”

“How exactly do I get there?”

For the first time, the prince looked a tad uncomfortable. “You see… the cliffs are far too wet to climb in this rain, so you’ll have to go along the road.”

He nodded to the path which the bridge led to, muddy and winding. 

“As a Hylian, I know you will be unable to swim up the river,” he continued. “As such, the path to the Domain may be a bit treacherous. You will likely have a tough fight in store- there are monsters up ahead that attack with electricity.”

_ Oh joy, more of those. _ Zelda had had her fill in the desert. 

“Don’t give up!” said the prince quickly. Zelda’s apprehension must have shown in her face. “I believe in you!”

It was incredibly cheesy, but his words did buoy her spirits a bit. 

“Oh, that’s right—I have something that I would like to give you!” said the prince. “This is just a small trinket to show that I have faith in you.”

He held out a little bottle full of glowing, greenish-yellow liquid that buzzed when she shook it. 

“It is an elixir that will increase your resistance to electricity!” he explained. “I am not sure why, but it does not work for Zora. It must have been made specifically for Hylians. It should work wonders for you, though!”

The little bottle had a timestamp marked on it—6:10.  _ Six minutes and ten seconds- is that all this will give me? _

__ “I shall go on ahead and make sure that there is nothing strange going on where you are headed,” said the prince. “I’m counting on you!”

And with that, he dove into the river and arced away like an arrow. Zelda saw a hint of his red scales traveling through the water before they disappeared and she was left alone. She opted to avoid drinking the elixir until she actually reached the electric enemies and set off down the road, which could be picked out on the Slate’s map.

“It’s so  _ winding,” _ Zelda muttered, closing the map. “I hope the issue with Ruta isn’t too time-sensitive…”

The sound of an Octorock spotting her cut through the sound of the heavy rain, and Zelda cursed herself for not paying more attention to the water. Of  _ course _ they’d be out in such terrible weather.

_ Croak? _

“Not Lizalfos  _ again-” _

__ Zelda dispatched the Lizalfos and stole its arrows, but was forced to run up the path to avoid Octorock boulders. Two more Lizalfos, then another gauntlet of Octorocks, and Zelda found herself dodging boulders on a slippery slope. The Lizalfos camp ahead of that produced the promised electric attacks, as did a den of Keese. 

_ The prince definitely wasn’t kidding about the monsters.  _ She saw him twice more along the route, when he popped up beneath bridges to check on her progress and warn her of enemies.

__ Moblins, of all things, awaited towards the end- but soon, Zelda could see her destination, and the elegance of it caught her breath for a moment. Gleaming blue stone laced with ghostly light made up the massive sculpture of Zora’s Domain, and even in the rain, it looked a bit like a water spirit emerging from the gloom. 

Zelda appreciated its beauty slightly less when she had to run the entire length of the entrance bridge, but it remained lovely nonetheless. 

“Zelda!” There was Prince Sidon, waiting for her at the entrance. “I’ve been waiting for you! Welcome! Behold the pride of my people, Zora’s Domain!”

“It’s lovely,” said Zelda, neglecting to mention the Lizalfos problem they had. She did mean the compliment, of course, but her socks were still  _ wet.  _

“I shall introduce you to the king,” said the prince. “This way!”

He set off towards the massive blue fish statue which hooded part of the Domain, and Zelda followed, noting the shrine which glowed underneath one of the floors. She had to struggle not to slip and make a fool of herself on the wet stairs multiple times, but she managed to reach the throne room just behind Sidon without incident. 

Within sat the largest Zora Zelda had seen yet—a blue one with plenty of jewelry and an x-shaped scar on his crest who easily brushed the ceiling. She deduced him to be the king. To her left stood a frail-looking Zora with a manta ray head who glared at her distrustfully, and to her right was where Prince Sidon went to stand.

“Ah,” said the king, “you must be the Hylian that Sidon brought here, correct? You did well to come all this way! I am King Dorephan, ruler of the Zora- hold on.”

He was looking at the Slate with a mixture of shock and awe, as so many on her travels had. _ I really have to hide this thing next time…  _

“That object on your waist. Is it not a Sheikah Slate? Hmm?”

The prince looked a bit confused, glancing from his father to Zelda. The other Zora only glared deeper when the king mentioned the Slate—for whatever reason. 

“Now that I have gotten a good look at you, it is all too clear who you are…” said King Dorephan. “The Hylian princess, Zelda! Do not tell me you have forgotten me…”

Prince Sidon gasped. “The Hylian princess— _ that _ Zelda?  _ That _ princess? That’s where I heard your name before! What a fateful coincidence that we should cross paths!”

“I cannot believe it. The Hylian princess has appeared before us…” said King Dorephan. “We have met numerous times, I’ll have you know.”

_ There it is. Will there always be someone who asks if I know them? _

“So many memories! My mind is overflowing with nostalgia, old friend,” said the king. “I heard a terrible rumor that you fell in the Calamity, but it appears you survived. Extraordinary!”

“Well…” Zelda said. “I’m sure you remember me fondly, Your Majesty, but I can’t say the same. I’ve lost my memory.”

A beat. Then the king leaned forward abruptly, shock written clearly across his face. “Come again? Your memory is gone?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“But surely you remember my precious daughter, Mipha. Yes? Well, do you not?”

_ Champion Mipha was a princess? _ “Doesn’t ring a bell,” said Zelda guiltily. She had the oddest feeling of regret when Mipha’s name was spoken. 

“I cannot believe it. Have you truly forgotten her as well?” The king sat back on his throne, shaking his head sadly. “You and she were so close… not a single thing? What of the statue outside? Does gazing upon Mipha’s immortalized form not jog your memory?”

Zelda remembered the statue from her cursory glance while passing through the Domain, but it had triggered no such memory. 

“Well, perhaps your memory will return in time,” said the king. “I dearly hope so.”

Prince Sidon spoke up then, a little hesitantly. “Father… I do not believe discussing my sister is helping matters at the moment. Her Highness seems confused.”

“Oh, yes, of course,” said the king. “But first, it is worth noting how remarkable it is that Sidon brought a Champion here without realizing it! That is quite a feat, my boy!”

Zelda was beginning to understand where Prince Sidon got his incredible optimism from.

“Princess, I doubt not that you have endured a great many trials. Still, I must ask you to hear my plea,” continued the king. “I must inform you that Zora’s Domain is in danger of vanishing because of Divine Beast Vah Ruta. I shall do you the courtesy of speaking bluntly. We alone cannot stop this beast. Will you lend us your help?”

But before Zelda could respond, the frail Zora spoke up with an angry yelp. “What?” He spat, whirling on the king. “King Dorephan! My liege! Please do not speak so! To ask a Hylian for help… why, the very thought of it curls my fins!”

_ What have my people done to him? _

“Muzu, I expected more of you,” said the king, chagrined. “How can you still protest?”

“Muzu, it it rude to speak that way to the king and his guest,” admonished Sidon. “Princess Zelda is here because I invited her! With such unprecedented rainfall, we have no choice but to rely on the aid of a trustworthy Hylian. Have we not already discussed this? She is the key to saving Zora’s Domain. I have no doubt about that.”

“Indeed! Her Highness is a Champion, though she piloted no Divine Beast,” said the king. “As things now stand, Zora’s Domain—nay! Perhaps all of Hyrule… is doomed to be swallowed by the sea. This is bigger than all of us, my friend. Zora and Hylians alike must put aside our differences and band together.”

“Have you forgotten already, my king?” Muzu protested, shaking with anger. “We cannot trust these lowly Hylians!”

_ Really, _ Zelda wondered,  _ what is his  _ problem—

“One hundred years ago, they abused the power of an ancient civilization and turned Hyrule into what it is today!”

_ I suppose that’s a little fair.  _

“And that is not the least of it,” said Muzu. The fight seemed to leave his body right then- replaced by sadness and unmistakable grief. It was a moment before he continued. “It was their fault that Lady Mipha was lost to us…”

_ Oh. _

The king did not respond to Muzu’s words directly. Instead, he addressed Zelda once more. “Princess… Divine Beast Vah Ruta has great power. It has the unique ability to create an endless supply of water. Of late, it has been mercilessly spouting water into the air. As a result, this area has been plagued by heavy rains. You would not think this a problem for Zora, but the rains have filled the eastern reservoir nearly to the point of flooding. 

“If the reservoir bursts, as it soon will, I fear immense damage will befall not only Zora’s Domain… but also the area downstream from us. There, Hylian lives are in very grave danger.”

Suddenly, a sound from outside shook the very ground—the angry trumpet of an elephant. Zelda stumbled, but the Zora present seemed used to it. 

“Hmm… the Divine Beast is crying out once again…” said the king. “The Divine Beast Vah Ruta… you often studied the Divine Beasts. That is, in the time before the Calamity. Your research discovered that the orbs located on Ruta’s shoulders are mechanisms that can control the water it generates. However, they require electricity to work. The orbs are clearly out of control now because there is no electricity to stop them.”

_ With no pilot and only a Blight living within, I can see how the switch wouldn’t get flipped.  _

“Seggin, who is quite shock resistant for a Zora, hit one with a shock arrow,” said the prince. “Sure enough, it slowed the water a bit. Unfortunately, as an aquatic race, we Zora are terribly vulnerable to the power of electricity. Perhaps because we could not safely strike it with enough electricity at once… the water soon returned to its full force. That is why I went in search of a Hylian who could help us!”

_ Ah, I see now,  _ Zelda thought.  _ Hopefully this one doesn’t involve archery on a moving object.  _

“I’m sure you’ve already figured this out,” continued the prince, “But we need you to use shock arrows to get those orbs working properly again! I will aid you in any way, of course. Please, Princess… I beg of you. Help me stop Ruta’s rampage of destruction!”

“I… er- I’ve already come here to do just that,” said Zelda. “Link… he found a way to leave a message and told me.”

The king sat forward once again, incredulous. “He instructed you himself and said to board the Divine Beast from within? Does he yet live?”

“Yes, in Hyrule Castle,” said Zelda. Muzu scoffed at the mention of her knight’s name, but said nothing.

“I do not believe it,” said the king, sitting back. “He was alive this entire time, just like you! The events of one hundred years ago cannot be altered, it is true. But if we can regain control of the Divine Beasts… they may yet prove useful in sealing Calamity Ganon once and for all!”

“I did not know you had such grand ambition, Highness,” said the prince. “Wondrous! Naturally, I shall help too! Once it has stopped rampaging, you can easily climb inside it. Let us appease Ruta together!”

“Yes, let’s,” said Zelda, once again buoyed by his support. 

The king laughed triumphantly. “Thank you, Princess! Our goal is the same. That means our meeting was nothing short of destiny!”

_ Didn’t the prince have several dozen Zora out looking for someone like me? Well, I suppose it doesn’t matter. I came here regardless. _

“Now then, I offer you this gift as a show of faith,” said the king. Zelda was expecting perhaps shock arrows- wrapped in insulation, of course- but the king held out something entirely different. It was armor, blue as the waters around them and decorated with fine silver embellishments. 

“Zora armor,” said Zelda, recognizing it somehow.  _ Why do I know what this is? _

“So long as you wear this, you can ascend waterfalls, just like a Zora,” said the king. “Please, take good care of it.”

Zelda was about to promise to do just that when Muzu finally broke his silence. “King Dorephan!” he protested, “surely you do not intend to give the Zora armor to this- this outsider! Countless generations of Zora princesses have gifted the armor to the one they have sworn to marry- and that was made by Lady Mipha herself!”

_ Oh, dear… but for who? It almost looks Hylian size, but I could be wrong. _

Muzu turned to glare at Zelda. “She may be a princess and a Champion, but Mipha had no such relationship with her or any of the others! So, why should  _ she _ receive such an honor? This is just too much, my liege! I do not understand it one bit!”

Muzu stormed from the throne room then, much to the king’s obvious consternation. 

“You must understand,” he said to Zelda, “Muzu was in charge of educating my dear daughter, Mipha. Naturally, she means a lot to him—just as she meant the world to us. He despises Hylians ever since we lost her to the Calamity. I hope you can forgive his rudeness.”

“I can,” assured Zelda, who really could not. 

“But what shall we do now?” sighed the king. “I tasked Muzu with finding the shock arrows we will need to appease Vah Ruta. But now he has rushed off in a huff…”

“Princess, do not let his words concern you,” said the prince. “I will work this out with Muzu. I shall return shortly!”

As he ran away, the king watched him go with an unreadable expression. “I suppose… that means you will tell him… Princess, Muzu is most likely at the square down below. Would you mind going down and assisting my son?”

“I’ll go. Thank you for the armor.”

“Princess,” said the king, just as she turned to leave, “know that… my daughter cared for you greatly. Muzu’s assumptions are far from correct.”

Zelda left, thoroughly confused, and searched for the prince and Muzu outside. 

“Please, Muzu,” Prince Sidon was saying. “You must see reason!”

“I will not! That armor was never intended for the princess, and as such, I refuse to—” Muzu spotted Zelda and rounded on her. “And  _ you!  _ You claim to not even  _ remember _ Lady Mipha! You cannot possibly accept such a gift or help our people for her sake without understanding our pain!”

“Muzu… there is something you must know,” said the prince. “About the specifics of that armor. My sister—”

“Made it with her own hands!”

“—for the Hylian who now stands before you. I had assumed originally it was for Link, but I found recently… that I was wrong. I did not know at the time—I was a child—but it was so regardless.”

“No,” said Muzu, but it was more out of disbelief than anger this time.

The prince shook his head. “I grew up hearing my father’s stories of how much time my sister spent with the Hylian princess, Zelda. Far more time, apparently, than she spent with any of the other Champions.”

“No!” said Muzu, more forcefully this time. “You cannot fool me with such a fanciful lie. Not this Zora! How could Lady Mipha have possibly had feelings for a Hylian like her?”

Zelda was fast tiring of the old man’s attitude, but her irritation was swamped by the revelation Prince Sidon had given.  _ Mipha loved me? Did I—could I have returned those feelings? If she went to the trouble of making an engagement gift, then—oh, Hylia, this is so complicated…  _

“The facts are clear. She remembers nothing,” said Muzu with scorn. “Even when she looks upon Princess Mipha’s statue…”

“It is the truth, Muzu,” said the prince. “Though you never knew it, she was ever in Mipha’s heart.”

Muzu kept arguing, but Zelda no longer heeded him. The statue—which serenely smiled upon the Domain, wielding a trident—had caught her eye. It seemed… familiar. 

—

_ The day was bright and cheery, with birdsong floating through the air and water roaring over the falls in a constant drumbeat. She stood beside a red-and-white Zora who knelt at the edge of the waterfall platform, wearing regalia not unlike that of the king and prince and holding an elegant silver trident. _

_ Lady Mipha, Champion of the Zora. _

_ “So, Princess,” she said, standing, “may I ask who the other chosen Champions are?” _

_ “Goron vigilance, Daruk. Rito confidence, Revali. Gerudo spirit, Urbosa,” listed Zelda, clasping her hands as she spoke. “And also… the Hylian with the sword that seals the darkness. Link.” _

_ Mipha reacted oddly to that statement, taking in a quiet breath and looking away. “Oh,” she said simply, stepping to the edge of the platform. Far, far below, something swam through the water at the base of the waterfall. Zelda could not see that far, but Mipha apparently knew precisely who was there. _

_ “Sidon! Hurry and swim up here!” she called, her voice light but commanding. The tiny figure below swam closer to the waterfall, but made no attempt to swim up.  _

_ “Mipha…” said Zelda worriedly. “Perhaps he is still too young to swim up this big waterfall.” _

_ “One day, Princess,” said Mipha, lowering her trident, “I must leave him, to face my fate with Ruta.” _

_ With that, she smiled at Zelda and leapt off the platform, sliding down the waterfall as if it were nothing more than a gentle slope. She dove into the basin far below, where her younger brother waited. Zelda watched Mipha encourage him to hold on and stared in awe as both Zora ascended towards her, shooting past the lip of the waterfall as if fired from a cannon. Mipha landed gracefully, letting Sidon jump to the ground from her arms. He was quite different from the prince of the present—tiny and unsure, with the disproportionately long head-tail of young Zora. Mipha gently tilted his chin up to look at her while Zelda watched. _

_ “Sweet Sidon, should fate ever part us… I’m counting on you to protect our beloved home from harm,” said Mipha. “Understood?” _

_ The little shark prince nodded. _

_ “I believe in you. Now,” said Mipha, holding up a single finger, “shall we try one more time?” _

_ Sidon grinned at his sister, showing off his teeth, and nodded once more. Mipha giggled at him, fondly reaching out to pat his head. _

—

Zelda came back to herself quietly, observing that Muzu was still stubbornly arguing. Prince Sidon, however, seemed to have noticed her lapse in concentration—and the lump in her throat. 

“What is the matter, Princess?” he asked. “Are you unwell?”

“You are quivering like a hatchling,” said Muzu disdainfully. “Whatever is the matter?”

“I...I remember Mipha,” said Zelda, finding her voice with some struggle. 

“WHAT?” bellowed Muzu. “Do not mistake me for a fool, Hylian! That was too convenient! I refuse to take you at your word without solid proof! In fact, if you gave me such proof, I- I’d even tell you where to get the shock arrows you need!”

Zelda didn’t even remember what her relationship with Mipha had been like, let alone how to prove it had existed in more than a professional manner- but she  _ had _ to, somehow. “I…”

An idea suddenly hit her, and she excused herself, making for the shrine. Within was a puzzle involving large boulders and a sloping stream of water, but Zelda had not entered for that- instead, she pulled the armor from her bag and switched shirts, marveling at how well it fit. The gauntlets and pauldrons slid over her arms and shoulders like a second skin, and despite the ornamentation, she could tell it was made to last. And clearly… it was made for her.

_ Hylia. You just  _ had _ to throw love into the mix, didn’t you? As if everything I’m dealing with isn’t enough…  _

She went back to the prince and Muzu, wearing the armor somewhat self-consciously. Prince Sidon brightened to see her in it, clearly realizing that they had Muzu’s “proof”.

“You see?” he said, gesturing to Zelda. “It fits too perfectly to be intended for anyone else.”

“Lady Mipha made that by hand,” murmured Muzu. “And yet…” 

“You have always disliked Hylians,” said Prince Sidon, “even before the Calamity. That is why Mipha never told you. Now you  _ must _ see—you  _ must _ help! Please tell us where to find the shock arrows we need, Muzu. I am sure you have already figured it out.”

“Hmph,” said Muzu. “I never would have imagined…”

He turned to look at Mipha’s statue, sighing. “I do not approve of asking for the help of a Hylian, but I suppose it is the only solution. I am a proud Zora. Never let it be said I did not take responsibility for my actions—I shall tell you where to find the arrows you need.”

“Thank you,” said Zelda politely, not meaning her sweet tone at all. 

“That tall mountain over yonder… it is called Ploymus Mountain, and there you will also find Shatterback Point,” said Muzu, pointing. “A terrible monster has made its home up there which shoots volley after volley of shock arrows. Even one would be fatal to a Zora.”

“Aha!” said the prince, who did not look as victorious as his tone suggested. “You must mean that Lynel! He is a man-beast, that one!”

He turned to Zelda. “The beast does indeed fire shock arrows. That would certainly be one way to collect them quickly. He is vicious, yes, but I am sure Her Highness can rise to the challenge.”

Zelda only nodded. She didn’t trust her voice not to crack.

“In order to appease the Divine Beast, I estimate that you will need… hmm… at least twenty shock arrows,” said Muzu. “Do you think you can gather that many?”

“Do not doubt her so, Muzu,” said the prince. To Zelda, he said, “Let us start moving. The fastest way to Ploymus Mountain is up the waterfall to the east of the Domain. With that armor, you should be able to get up with no issues- just swim to the basin and go up from there! Join me at the reservoir once you have enough arrows—I’ll wait for you.”

Zelda remembered watching Mipha ascend the waterfall all those years ago and nodded. How the armor would allow her to treat waterfalls like slides, she didn’t know, but she couldn’t exactly  _ climb _ the cliffs in Ruta’s rain. 

Prince Sidon left for the reservoir, and Zelda set off to the east, wondering what a Lynel looked like. The prince had called him “fearsome” and for warriors like the Zora, that was no small feat—but perhaps that was only because of the shock arrows. 

_ I would fear any creature with a weapon that could kill me in one hit, too. Perhaps the Lynel isn’t so bad. _

—

“Right.  _ Never _ doing that again,” said Zelda, flopping onto the shrine pedestal at Kakariko- which had fast become her go-to escape route. “Not for another hundred  _ years.” _

But where else could she go? Zelda had seen no other shock arrows on her travels- wait. Yes she had. 

In Gerudo Town. 

“I suppose it doesn’t matter where I get them so long as I get them,” she muttered, selecting the nearest shrine with some reluctance.  _ How can I go back, knowing that my job there is unfinished? _

But she did anyway, doing her best to stay out of sight. Soon Zelda was back in the Domain with thirty shock arrows (she’d learned from Naboris to have plenty extra—just in case). The reservoir and its dam waited for her southeast of the shrine. With it, waited Vah Ruta. 

And Mipha. 

Prince Sidon stood at the edge of a long pier, looking out over the foreboding Divine Beast. Zelda’s first impression of Ruta was  _ big— _ not the same proportions as Naboris, of course, but Ruta seemed more threatening somehow.

_ Perhaps I’m just scared of confronting old memories…  _

“Are you ready, Princess? Do you have all you need?” asked the prince, momentarily looking away from Ruta. 

“I have everything,” said Zelda. “And please… just Zelda.”

“If you wish,” he said, smiling. “Now, do you see those pink orbs on the Divine Beast’s back? You must shoot each one of them with a shock arrow to achieve our goal. Er, try not to hit me by mistake.”

Zelda squinted through the rain and spotted the indicated orbs, situated above each of the four waterfalls coming from Ruta’s shoulders and hips. “I see them. Don’t worry- I’m quite good at archery.”

“Excellent! Shall we?”

Sidon dove into the water, resurfacing next to the pier so that Zelda could grab onto his shoulders and hang on. She did so, feeling a tad awkward about it- but before she could ask how Sidon felt about the situation, they were off, arcing through the water towards Ruta.

“The Divine Beast is reacting to our presence,” warned Sidon, just as Ruta started creaking and jerking about in the water. From its sides came flashes of blue light, and blocks of ice materialized from nowhere- heading straight for Sidon and Zelda. 

“I need an opening before we can get through!”

“I got it!” said Zelda, pulling out her Slate.  _ Ancient technology created that ice—perhaps my Cryonis rune can stop it.  _

She ended up being right, and each ice block went down before it could hit. Sidon made a beeline for the nearest waterfall and Zelda prepared to swim up, praying that her Zora armor didn’t have a recharge period. She launched herself into the air at the top, drew back her bow, and fired. 

—

Vah Ruta, thankfully, was much less annoying to calm than Naboris- it took Zelda and Sidon maybe fifteen minutes of dodging ice blocks and launching upwards to switch off the water. 

“Vah Ruta is floating higher now. You wanted to go inside, correct?” said Sidon, bringing her closer. Zelda thankfully allowed him to boost her up onto the platform now rising from the water, grateful for solid ground at last. 

“It’s up to you now,” he said. “You’ve done a wonderful job thus far. I believe in you!”

“Thank you for all you’ve done to help,” said Zelda. 

“Show the enemy no fear.”

He left, and Ruta began rising higher in the water, lifting Zelda far from the reservoir’s surface. She stumbled a little, then steeled herself and turned to activate Ruta’s travel gate. 

_ “Zelda?” _

Mipha’s voice was light and sweet, and Zelda had to stop a moment to ensure she didn’t choke up. There were threats waiting for her, after all. 

_ “I am so glad that this day has arrived. Now, Ruta can be free of Ganon’s control. The map is just this way.” _

Zelda had to do some messing about with Cryonis to get the door open, but soon she had the map, which allowed her to change the position of Ruta’s trunk—and the water streaming from it. 

_ “I’m so happy to see you again, Princess. This reminds me of when you first introduced me to Ruta… in a way. Remember?” _

“Mipha, I- well-“ 

Somehow, saying it to Mipha was harder than saying it to Urbosa. 

“I’m afraid I don’t quite… remember you. Or anyone. I’m sorry.”

She saw the first terminal underneath some water and set about lifting it with Magnesis, listening carefully in case Mipha said something. Her old…  _ friend _ didn’t say anything until the terminal was activated.

_ “Not even… well. That might actually be for the best, in a way.” _

“Is that so?” said Zelda archly.

_ “I didn’t mean that! I just- well-” _ Mipha sounded a little embarrassed.  _ “It’s nothing. I’m glad you’re back, of course. Did my father… let you wear that armor?” _

“Yes. I… know what it means.”

Mipha coughed awkwardly and stopped speaking, allowing Zelda to continue for some time. It was just before the final terminal when she spoke again.  _ “You should know… I never actually presented it to you. I-” _

“Mipha.”

Silence. Zelda took a steadying breath. 

“How about we have a better conversation about this when you're free?”

_ “Good idea. Be very careful, Zelda.” _

She activated the final terminal and made her way to the very back of Vah Ruta, where the pulsing control console waited. Zelda laid her Slate on the pedestal, bracing for the attack-

_ Even for a strong swimmer and a short travel distance, making her way up the rivers and waterfalls from Lanayru had been grueling—especially with the emboldened monsters on her route. Mipha knew she was the first to reach her Beast. Even Urbosa had to travel much farther to Naboris, and she had the second shortest path.  _

_ Ruta did not raise its trunk in greeting when Mipha approached, nor did the connection she shared with it light up like normal. Something was wrong—but she had no choice but to go in, not if they were to survive.  _

_ And so, Mipha entered the Beast with Ganon’s power crackling in the distance, her weak Ceremonial Trident drawn. She reached the control console with no incident.  _

_ That was her last moment of peace. _

_ By some miracle, Mipha saw the spear coming out of the corner of her eye and dodged, hitting the ground hard. She scrambled for the source of the attack, finally locating the Blight. It raised its spear and roared its challenge. _

_ Mipha was a healer, but that did not mean she would go down without a fight. Her first trident soared right into the Blight’s eye, stunning it long enough for her to get close enough to attack it head-on.  _

_ The Blight didn’t care for that much. It threw Mipha off with a screech and leapt onto the ceiling, summoning ice blocks that she was forced to dodge without attacking it. She healed the wounds as they came, hoping she would have enough energy for it as the battle continued.  _

_ She managed to stun the Blight once more, and hurried to send a distress signal to the others—hoping against hope that someone would hear, would be able to come. The Blight threw its spear once more and Mipha took her chance while it was unarmed. Surely it wasn’t hiding another— _

_ But it simply called the spear back to itself. Mipha realized her mistake too late. _

_ As it threw her off and moved in for the kill, she could swear she heard Daruk’s distress signal pinging faintly. _

Zelda yanked her hand away from the console, shaking, and whirled to face her new opponent. The Blight of Vah Ruta screeched as it took form, and Mipha spoke to Zelda once more. 

_ “Please take care! That… thing is one of Ganon’s creations. I put up as much of a fight as I could, but it proved to be my demise one hundred years ago. Regardless… I believe you are well prepared for this moment. I have faith in you!” _

The Blight took full form and bellowed, pointing its spear directly at Zelda with malice. She drew her bow.

“Come and get me!”

—

Zelda scared the poor Zora guards quite badly when she rematerialized on the shrine pedestal and started bleeding all over it. She hazily remembered eating something to heal herself and hands helping her stand, but beyond that was a blur until she woke up lying on a bed. The inn, she was told, had gladly given her one to allow the healing foods and elixirs to do their work. She was warned not to overextend herself too soon.

Zelda nodded respectfully to the doctor warning her, left the room at a careful pace, and promptly gathered her weapons and took out the Slate.  _ Not again. I won’t leave again. I made a stupid mistake- but the end was in sight. I refuse to leave  _ this _ one prematurely.  _

To her dismay, the Blight appeared to have healed the damage she’d given it in her absence, but no matter. Zelda would just give as much as she got and then some. Unlike Naboris, she no longer had uncertainty and fear fueling her. Zelda was  _ angry— _ at the Blight, at herself, at Ganon—but the Blight was currently the only available target she could hit. It would do for now. 

“Die- you- stupid- thing- come ON!” Shock arrow after shock arrow plunged into the Blight’s hide and eye, and every time it fell to the ground, Zelda was sure to hit it with the strongest melee weapons she had. When it filled the room with water, she was ready with Cryonis. When it screeched and threw its spear, she was ready to dodge. 

_ I know what I’m doing this time, Ganon. Your incarnation here will fall. _

Twice more she was forced to fall back. Twice more she leapt back into the Beast with renewed determination, refusing to give up despite Mipha’s voice telling her not to go so far. 

_ “You’ll die unless you slow down! Zelda! I swear to Hylia—don’t you dare die!” _

But Zelda did not stop, and finally,  _ finally, _ the Blight fell to her latest arrow. She stabbed it just to be sure. It screeched horribly, a grating sound like knives on glass, and writhed in midair like some kind of overgrown, evil insect, leaking its goo everywhere. Zelda staggered backwards to the control console, watching it, until it burst into nothing but smoke. Ganon’s influence disappeared from Vah Ruta before her very eyes- orange lights became blue, embers of malice dissolved into nothing- and the console behind her began to pulse once more. 

“Good… riddance,” Zelda managed, collapsing to one knee. She ate one of her healing meals, careful not to overdo it, and checked the Slate after it buzzed.

_ Once you activate this console, you will not be able to reenter this Divine Beast, _ it said.  _ Are you sure you wish to activate? _

“Yes, I am,” said Zelda, laying the Slate on the pedestal. As she did, a jolt of strength not unlike a gift from a Goddess statue went through her arm and the console glowed blue once more, finally completely free. 

“Thank you.”

Zelda turned around just a little too quick for her still-healing wounds at Mipha’s voice, no longer echoey and faded. Instead, the Zora champion stood before her, wreathed in the same green spirit fire which Zelda’s father had been. She smiled sweetly, stepping forward towards Zelda.

“You,” she said, her smile never dropping, “are insane.”

“Oh, thanks. So much for defeating that thing.”

“I mean,” said Mipha, “you’re insanely brave. Thanks to you and your courage, Ruta is free… and so am I. I can see you properly again.”

She tried to reach out for Zelda’s hand, but found that they could not touch. “Seems you can only interact with Ruta,” said Zelda, halfheartedly attempting a smile. 

“Seems so.”

There was a beat of silence, then they both tried to speak at once. They giggled, and tried again—but the same thing happened.

“No, you first,” said Zelda, wincing as the laughter jostled her side. The Blight had slashed her there in her first attempt, but it seemed whatever tonic she’d been given had done its job.  _ Must ask for the recipe…  _

“Yesterday, I had no hope at all,” said Mipha. “I had resigned myself to being trapped here, as a spirit, for the rest of eternity. But now… you’re here. That’s all I needed.”

Zelda shifted. “You said… the armor…”

Mipha coughed awkwardly again. “Well- I-  _ oh, _ I suppose I have to tell you, don’t I? For fairness’ sake, since you’ve forgotten…”

Zelda chose to stay quiet and let Mipha speak at her own pace. This was a… sensitive subject. She sat down in front of the console with some difficulty, and Mipha sat beside her. 

“If you must know- no, I never gave it to you. I made it, then talked myself out of it… and not a week later, the Calamity arrived.” Mipha smiled apologetically. “It’s entirely possible that you never did return the feeling, if that’s what you were wondering… and honestly, after reflecting on it for so long, I really do think it was one-sided.”

“I was wondering that,” admitted Zelda. “Now… I’m sorry, but I don’t think it’s any different.”

“I figured. It’s alright, really,” said Mipha. She let a beat of silence pass before changing the subject. “How is the Domain doing?”

“Quite well, now that the rains have stopped. It’s a lovely place.”

“My family?”

“Your father and brother are both alive and well,” said Zelda. “Sidon’s gotten quite big.”

Mipha groaned. “Of  _ course _ he has. I leave him alone for one hundred years and he goes and gets taller than me.” 

Zelda snickered despite herself.

“I saw him carry you here,” continued Mipha. “I’m glad he’s grown up to be such a capable warrior. Tell him I’m proud for me, alright?”

“I will.”

“Oh! One more thing,” said Mipha, standing. Zelda used the console to stand as well, curiously waiting for Mipha to explain. “I cannot go with you off of Ruta… but I can send you with help. My healing ability is wasted on me, as a spirit- but it should be of use to you.”

Mipha held out her hands clasped in front of her and a blue ball of light generated from them, which she pushed forward. It arced through the air and hit Zelda’s chest, absorbing like a spirit orb. The feeling of cool water rushing under her skin made itself known and left just as fast- but Zelda knew that the power wasn’t gone, just sleeping.

“Promise me you’ll call upon my power whenever you need it,” said Mipha. “I would feel better knowing that I can assist you in every way possible on our journey. Oh, and you can keep the armor. It suits you.”

“I promise.”

“Good. We’ll annihilate Ganon together,” said Mipha, smiling sweetly. It occured to Zelda that she had extremely sharp teeth. “Now, you still have a job to do, Zelda. I must go.”

Golden light blossomed on Zelda’s chest. With it came the familiar sensation of teleportation.

“Save him. Save Link. I know you can do it, Zelda.”

“Thank you,” said Zelda, just as the light overtook her. 

—

She rematerialized back at the entrance to the Domain, much to the shock of the two guards who stood there. But before Zelda could move, Vah Ruta let out a mighty trumpet from the distance which shook the very ground.  _ What is it doing? _

Footsteps from behind her made Zelda turn. Sidon was running up, evidently sure she was back because of wounds again. 

“What is going on? Have you won?”

On a distant mountain which faced the Domain, Zelda saw Vah Ruta rear up and extend its tusks. Seconds later, a beam of red light exploded from the Divine Beast, making a beeline for-

_ That’s where Hyrule Castle should be. She’s aiming at Ganon.  _

“Vah Ruta is free,” she said, relieved. 

The next half hour or so was a blur. She remembered the king officially thanking and congratulating her, as well as Muzu apologizing in a seemingly sincere way for his behavior. A healer gave her something that got rid of her lingering wounds. There was cheering and celebration, and so many backslaps and handshakes that Zelda feared she’d be forced to use Mipha’s Grace just to survive. By the end of it, though, the king had one more thing to say. 

“Princess, I must reward your efforts!” he said jovially. “I implore you to collect the treasure inside that chest over there. It was cherished by Mipha- a memento of sorts. I would like you to have it as a token of our friendship. Please take good care of it.

“By the way, Princess… as I understood it, before you fell in battle, you managed to summon the Goddess’ power in physical form. You seem to be without this object. Did you lose it as you lost your memory?”

“What object?”

“A bow, I believe,” said the king. “I heard it personally from a Hylian refugee who witnessed the fighting- long dead by now, of course, but a trustworthy source. Doubtless your bow has found a safe place to wait for you… sleeping soundly, like its wielder.”

_A bow… Riju mentioned it as well._ _Seems I’ll have to add it to the list… along with unlocking this mysterious power._ Her father had told her about it right back at the start, and the memory of the Calamity mentioned it, but Zelda still hadn’t the slightest idea what her power from the Goddess entailed. All the same, she thanked the king and went to open the indicated chest. Within…

“The Lightscale Trident. Handle it well,” said Muzu, nodding to her. Zelda could only nod back, clutching the elegant silver trident. She left the Domain that day for Kakariko to regroup and decide on a course of action. It came to her almost as soon as she rematerialized- Naboris. 

“No time like the present…” Zelda selected Naboris’ icon on the Slate, steeled herself, and pressed travel.

—

_ So that’s what being electrocuted feels like. _

Zelda had been doing  _ just _ fine until the stupid thing summoned- pillars? Lightning rods?- and started blasting. She’d been forced to use Mipha’s Grace to survive the second round, and couldn’t figure out how to make them stop.

“Next time, I’ll be better prepared for you,” she said, glaring at the little orange camel icon on her map. Then, she sighed and scrolled about to look for a different target. Mipha’s Grace, useful as it was, wouldn’t be enough. She needed something to help her  _ do _ damage, not just take it. 

At least, that’s what she told herself.

Zelda eventually picked the north-northwest direction and selected a shrine on the Great Plateau to get her closer.  _ I’m coming for you, Beast- whichever one you are.  _

—

_ Mipha sensed them somewhat distantly. Her fellow Champions still existed in that semi-aware state of being that came with being trapped as they were, stuck within the places they died, unable to avoid the things that killed them.  _

_ Urbosa was worried and angry, but the latter was not directed at Zelda, that much Mipha could tell. She hated the Blight within Naboris with every inch of her being, and looked forward to the day Zelda defeated it.  _

_ Revali was as aloof and prideful as ever, even as a ghost. He noticed her prodding distantly and Mipha felt the slightest pang of longing from him before he withdrew- longing for the freedom which she now had, the chance for revenge. _

_ Daruk was the hardest to pin down through the tenuous bond. He was concerned and patiently waiting, but little else made it through the haze of Malice.  _

_ Mipha sat back, watching the sun go down far into the west. It seemed she would have to wait before having a proper conversation with the other Champions. She shifted her gaze to Hyrule Castle and the target of her eventual attack. The faintest blue glow was visible from the Sanctum, pulsing like a heartbeat in time with the swirling of Ganon. _

_ Do hurry, Zelda. I don’t know how much longer he’ll hold out…  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miphlink is sweet and all, but you know what’s better? Miphzel. Thank my beta for that plot point


	5. Medoh’s Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Beast, another Champion- and as Zelda recovers yet more memories, she begins to wonder exactly what her past self was up to before the Calamity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title: The Story of How Flameblades Saved My Cheap Hide From Freezing
> 
> For anyone who never checks tags (honestly I never do either) just know that they do get updated with new characters/content every chapter! Without further ado, a trip to Vah Medoh!

_You see that? said the knight, smirking just slightly despite his fatigue. The evil swirled, incensed but trying not to show it._

_One of my incarnations is nothing. There are three yet, it scoffed. Three more Blights, each stronger than the last._

_Three targets, maybe._

_You’ll fall first, little knight. You are a thorn in my side which I will happily cast into the flames, promised the evil._

_Maybe. But I’ll leave a mark._

—

Zelda chose to follow the road visible from the edge of the Plateau, leaping off with her paraglider to land and investigate the new terrain. She was hesitant to venture too close to the open plain just in front of Hyrule Castle- she’d seen far too many live Guardians scurrying around that area for comfort- but the alternative was to go over the snowy mesas north of the Gerudo Desert, so Zelda chose to take the road. 

She was just thinking that a stable would be nice, just so she could collect Honey and travel faster, when faint accordion music reached her ears. She knew the song- it was precisely the arrangement which she’d heard Kass performing at the Gerudo Canyon stable. Zelda hurried between two rocky hills and saw the distinctive horse head of a stable awaiting beyond. She spotted a shrine not too far beyond it, completed it quickly, then set off to collect her horse and begin her journey.

“Oh, just let us get her ready for you,” said the stablehand. “This may take a moment.”

“That’s alright,” Zelda assured him, despite the little voice at the back of her mind which didn’t much like the delay. She chose to cook with her extra time, ending up in a conversation with an old man who sat there.

“Have you heard the legend of the white horse?” he asked her, once she mentioned riding. Zelda told him no, she hadn’t. “It’s said to be a descendant of the one Princess Zelda once rode! My grandfather used to tell me about that horse… I wish I could see it.”

_My horse? I should probably check that out._ “Where is this horse?”

“Saflua Hill, just north of here. It roams alone, without the company of a herd- probably because it’s shy.” 

“Well, if I find the horse, I’ll bring it back to show you,” said Zelda, finishing her meal and standing. As the old man thanked her for her kindness, she looked over and saw Pikango by the stable’s entrance. Zelda excused herself and hurried over to the wandering painter, pulling out the Slate as she did. 

“Lovely statue,” remarked Pikango, squinting at the picture of a metal horse rearing against a bright blue sky. “Hmm… I believe that’s over on Saflua Hill. There’s some ruins near there with a statue quite a lot like that one.”

“Thank you,” said Zelda, turning over the new information in her head. _Seems I can kill two birds with one stone like this…_

Honey was ready for her not too long after, and Zelda set out. She had no map- but hopefully the vague directions from the old man would help her enough to get there. She directed Honey on the road north, keeping an eye out for the ruins. It didn’t take long to find what was presumably Saflua Hill. A lone horse, white as snow, wandered the grassy slope up ahead. Beyond it lay ruins that looked suspiciously similar to the picture on the Slate. 

“Wait here,” Zelda told Honey, offering her horse an apple. She left to sneak up on the white horse, wondering if it really was a descendant of the one she rode so long ago. 

After her third time getting kicked off in as many minutes, Zelda gave up and went for the memory. Clearly, she needed to focus on increasing her stamina at the Goddess statues, not strength as she’d been doing whenever she got the chance. She climbed some cracked, mossy stairs, and soon she stood before the statue. Zelda lined up the picture with her position and waited, watching the statue. 

—

_They rode side by side, Zelda on a white horse and Link on a black. The sun hung low in the sky, bathing everything in warm golden light. Zelda leaned forward to stroke her horse’s neck, smiling softly._

_“‘Be sure to take the time to soothe your mount’,” she said, with the air of quoting someone. “‘That’s the only way it will know how you truly feel.’ Your advice was quite helpful, thank you. This little one and I are getting along quite well now.”_

_Link listened to her, his face impassive but his attitude attentive. Zelda easily filled the gaps in conversation on her own- he seemed content to merely listen._

_“At first, I wasn’t sure if I should outfit him with all of the royal gear,” continued Zelda. “I thought- maybe he should have to earn it first. But it works. He wears it like a true natural.”_

_She looked over at Link, beaming. “I’m trying to be a bit more empathetic. Benefit of the doubt, you know?”_

_There was some hidden meaning behind her words—some inside joke that only she and Link understood. They rode up Saflua Hill in amicable silence, eventually stopping by the horse statue. Zelda went ahead after dismounting. She stood at the edge of the stone platform, looking out to the east- and the snowy mountain that lay there._

_“See that mountain?” she said eventually. “That’s Mt. Lanayru. It takes its name from the Goddess of Wisdom. Lanayru’s decree is very specific. It says, ‘No one is allowed under the age of seventeen… for only the wise are permitted a place upon the mountain.’_

_“I’ve prayed at the Spring of Courage and the Spring of Power, yet neither awoke anything inside me. But maybe up there… perhaps the Spring of Wisdom, the final of the three, will be the one. To be honest, I have no real reason to think that will be the case. But there’s always the chance that the next moment will change everything.”_

_She turned to face Link, no longer watching the mountain. “Tomorrow… is my seventeenth birthday. So then I shall go… and make my way up the mountain.”_

—

“Oh…” said Zelda quietly, putting the Slate away. At least she knew a little more about herself… like what her power entailed, what she used to do with her days… 

_Seems I didn’t actually harness that power even back then- not until the last moment. Does that make me feel better about my progress now, or worse?_

She shook it off, promised the distant white horse to return someday, and leapt astride Honey to keep going. She had quite the journey to make, after all—the waypoint for her target Divine Beast still lay multiple map sections away. 

Zelda passed fields with distant Guardians, monster camps which occasionally spotted her but never followed, and the odd traveler or two on the road. She stopped once to ask for directions, only to discover that the traveler in question was a disguised Yiga archer. Zelda got back on the road after that and resolved to simply gallop right past any other passerby on her way. 

The sun steadily crept across the sky, slowly becoming night as Honey tirelessly trotted along their path. Outlined against the darkening sky was a mountain whose peak glowed with ethereal light, a phenomenon that had Zelda gaping and accidentally letting Honey stray from the path. She spotted a tower in the distance and spent… more time than she would have liked trying to get to it, eventually admitting defeat and continuing on her path. 

_Stupid Lizalfos. What are they doing allying with an… evil dancing lightning wizard, anyway?_

At least there had been a shrine in the valley right next to the tower. Zelda spurred Honey along, leaving the tower for another day. It would have been a cinch if she could have gotten high enough to paraglide above her enemies’ heads, but the nearby cliffs were just too low. It wasn’t like she had anything to boost her up, though that would be nice… 

Distantly, Zelda spotted something huge circling the skies. Far too big to be a normal bird, its strange proportions reminded her of some massive machine. Almost like—

_A Divine Beast! That must be it._

Zelda redoubled her speed, making her way across rickety bridges over yawning canyons and past jagged hills of stone. The air got colder as she went on, prompting her to pull on her warm doublet just in case. Soon, a new stable came into view—and Pikango was, somehow, there. 

_I’m beginning to think this man is a god of some kind. How does he do this?_

Regardless of Pikango’s disregard for physics, Zelda still eagerly ran through her photo album for a good picture to show him. She found one that had her target Divine Beast in the background, which Pikango identified almost immediately. 

“You’ve got to cross that bridge over there and do some climbing,” he said. “Some travelers I’ve spoken to say there’s some sort of threat over there, so be careful.”

Zelda thought on it and decided to go on foot—especially considering that the terrain ahead looked rough and rocky, and Honey would have had trouble even if there wasn’t “some sort of threat” ahead. She chatted with some of the travelers around the stable after checking in her horse, getting directions and what information she could. 

But the night was young yet, and Zelda didn’t fancy going on foot at night, so she dozed by the fire until the sun rose. Before she could leave, a young man named Toren asked if she was headed for Rito Village or the tower nearby.

“Great!” he said, once Zelda said yes. “I’ve been trying to make a pilgrimage near there, but… well, I’ve been having issues. Would you mind making an offering to the fairy shrine there for me?”

_Another great fairy? I suppose Cotera did mention others._ “I’ll help,” promised Zelda. She accepted the money he excitedly pressed into her hands, wondering privately at the wisdom of giving one’s life savings to a complete stranger. 

Tabantha Great Bridge stretched over the nearby canyon in a rickety path of old wood and crumbling rope. Zelda sprinted across the thing and gratefully leapt for solid ground, resolving to find a shrine as soon as possible so that she _never_ had to cross it again. 

Soft whirring that echoed off the cliffsides reached her ears and Zelda looked around, perplexed. Then a familiar beeping registered, and she felt the blood drain from her face. 

A Guardian—two of them, _flying,_ since when could they _fly—_ circled in the valley ahead. Zelda ran for the rocks to the right for shelter and started climbing up, trying to get above their range before she was spotted. _Mobile Guardians, of course. Good thing I didn’t bring Honey- oh, Hylia, you’ve got to be KIDDING._

She had just realized where her memory was located- on the cliff above the Guardians, above and on the opposite side of Zelda’s new perch. 

_Oh, but I’ve_ got _to go for it, haven’t I? Ugh._

Zelda went around, looking for a good way across. She found several mini-plateaus which the Guardians circled underneath, never above. If she timed it correctly, she’d sneak past and be just fine. If she didn’t, they’d start shooting. 

“No time like the present,” said Zelda, jumping and remembering too late what happened the last time she’d told herself that. Her nerves were understandably a bit frayed by the time she made it onto the opposite cliff face- and the monsters and wolves waiting atop it certainly didn’t help. Eventually, she safely found both the shrine and the view of Vah Medoh pictured on the Slate, and set about trying to stand in the right spot. 

_I do hope the memory is a little less depressing this time—_

—

_She stood at the shrine, curiously poking and prodding at the pedestal. She laid the Sheikah Slate on its surface hopefully- but nothing happened._

_“Nothing. Just as I thought,” she said, disappointed. “It appears that this structure was designed to be exclusively accessed by the sword’s chosen one. But designs can always be worked around—at least I hope.”_

_She stepped back, pursing her lips as she examined the shrine. “How do I get inside? I need to activate it somehow…”_

_The sound of a horse whinnying behind her made Zelda turn around. A lone rider approached wearing a distinctive blue tunic—Link. But instead of being friendly, Zelda outright flared at his approach with undisguised fury. As he dismounted and jogged up, she primly hooked the Sheikah Slate to her belt and stalked to meet him._

_“I thought I made it clear that I am not in need of an escort,” she said icily. “It seems I am the only one with a mind of my own. I, the person in question, am fine—regardless of the king’s orders.”_

_Link listened impassively, and his lack of reaction only served to incense Zelda further._

_“Return to the castle,” she ordered, stalking past him to reach her horse. “And tell that to my father, please.”_

_Link turned to follow after a moment. Whether he turned to follow Zelda or her orders was unclear, but he didn’t stray much farther than a few feet away from her. His princess didn’t take kindly to that._

_“And stop following me!”_

—

Back in the present day, Zelda put the Slate aside and quietly mouthed the word “wow” to herself, embarrassed. _Good Goddess, did I really act like that? I thought we were friends back then!_

Then again, friendships could be complicated. She’d said Link’s name to Mipha all those years ago with… some degree of disappointment. There was still more to discover about her precise relationship with him, it seemed. 

Zelda tried to get inside the shrine—partially out of spite for her former self—but did a 180 when it revealed itself to be a battle shrine. Instead, she made for the Sheikah Tower in the distance. That one was covered in the disgusting goo she’d only previously seen aboard Divine Beasts, and Zelda didn’t relish having to get past it. She’d found out the hard way that the stuff stung. 

She did manage to get the tower, albeit with some new contact burns, and spotted the fairy shrine far below as she reached the top. Good—she wouldn’t have to run around looking for it. 

_Tabantha Tower,_ said the Slate. Zelda eagerly looked over her new section of the map, noting how Rito Village was apparently in the middle of a lake. _Great…_

“Well, fairy first,” she decided, “then I figure out how to get there. There’s probably a bridge, assuming they’re okay with tourists.”

She half expected the fairy to only ask for one hundred rupees, but of _course_ she _required_ all five hundred of what Toren had handed over. 

_I really have got to start monitoring my rupees better. It’s not like being the Savior of Hyrule pays all that well…_

She did manage to get some armor upgrades out of the deal, at least. Zelda almost regretted asking the handsy fairy for improvements, but she supposed it could have been worse. 

“Do come back soon, dear,” said the fairy, batting her eyelashes. “Try to find my sisters if you want better upgrades!”

Zelda dutifully promised to return, crossing her fingers behind her back as she did so, and teleported back to Tabantha Tower to have a better shot at Rito Village. She paraglided off the tower to a nearby ridge, keeping a wary eye on Vah Medoh above.

_I wonder what your Champion was like,_ she thought, aiming for the stable now visible in the distance. _It would have been… Revali, that’s it. Were we friends, or just allies?_

Zelda was reasonably sure that romance wouldn’t be involved this time around—at least, she hoped. That was too much of a mess. 

Kass played at this stable too, a fact which Zelda no longer questioned by this point. He could fly and she took a lot of detours—that would have to do as an explanation. Kass spotted her and waved her over jovially, pausing his song for the moment. 

“Are you going up to the village?” he asked, nodding to the series of rope bridges now visible just beyond the trees. _Good, I don’t have to improvise._

“Yes. I assume you are as well? We can walk up together—“

“Ah, no,” said Kass, looking a bit embarrassed. “I’m on a mission, see, and I can’t go back home until it’s complete. Rito Village is quite lovely, though—enjoy yourself!”

“I understand,” reassured Zelda. “Oh, could you tell me where the leader usually stays?”

“Elder Kaneli? At the very top of the village,” said Kass, pointing to a faraway speck high up on the spire. “You’ve got some climbing to do. I hope you don’t mind stairs.”

Zelda thanked him and set off, winding through the several rickety rope bridges that connected the various pillars leading up to Rito Village. She was _just_ about to reach the final bridge when—

_SCREE!_

Zelda yelped and dove for cover, but there was no attacker. Vah Medoh, rather, was the culprit.

_SCREE!_

The massive Divine Beast circled Rito Village high above, screaming every few minutes or so. Its rotors beat the air and its eyes glowed a threatening red, visible even from the ground. Zelda made for the entrance to the village as soon as she was sure it wouldn’t attack, catching the attention of the guard there.

“Scared of the monster?” he asked. “Don’t worry. Hylians don’t have to worry about it. That thing only shoots at stuff on its own level.”

“Thanks for the warning,” Zelda said, moving past him to enter the village. Rampaging Divine Beast aside, it really was a scenic—if chilly—location. Snowy mountains served as a backdrop for picturesque homes and stores open to the air. Windmills gently creaked in the breeze, and Rito children ran about making a ruckus as children were wont to do everywhere. Even though Zelda’s nose was starting to feel like a block of ice (and her ears didn't appreciate the cold either) she really did enjoy being in Rito Village.

Of course, Vah Medoh put a bit of a damper on things. As she ascended the many levels of Rito Village, Zelda encountered multiple Rito who cursed the Divine Beast for forcing them to fly so low. More than one mentioned warriors lost to its attacks. She actually met a survivor of one such attack after encountering Rito Village’s shrine—a black-plumed Rito named Harth, who refused to say anything to her about Medoh beyond “That thing’s a threat”. 

_I’d ask why they don’t simply leave it alone, but they seem a bit too proud for that to land well,_ Zelda reflected. Two more flights of stairs and she was there, standing before a huge owl-like Rito with an impressive beard who could only be the Elder who Kass had mentioned. He was napping when Zelda entered, but her footsteps roused him. He didn't seem pleased to have his nap interrupted. 

“Ah, a visitor. Welcome,” he said blearily. Then he focused on her properly and snapped awake. “Oh. Oh! That object on your hip… could it be?”

_Ah, I’ve gone and forgotten to hide the Slate again._

“Forgive me,” continued the Elder, suddenly much more civil. “Where are my manners? I am Kaneli, Elder of Rito Village. Is that a Sheikah Slate on your hip?”

“Yes.”

“Perfect! That means you must be a Champion like Master Revali—one of the few able to board Divine Beast Vah Medoh!” Kaneli said, delighted. Then he appeared to think better of himself, muttering something about Hylian lifespans and descendants. “Forgive me. Champion descendant… if you would listen to an old man’s request, you would have my eternal gratitude.”

_I suppose thinking I’m my own descendant isn’t_ too _much of a stretch if you don’t know about the Shrine of Resurrection,_ thought Zelda. She agreed to listen, deciding that Kaneli would likely refuse to explain anything about Vah Medoh if he thought she was insane.

“Thank you. Truly,” he said. “Now that I know you have the blood of a Champion, there is something I must ask of you. How shall I put this…”

Kaneli waved one wing around until he found the right phrase. “I would like you to deal with Divine Beast Vah Medoh, the giant beast circling above us. Only a chosen one, a Champion, can stop a Divine Beast. You must enter the beast and bend it to your will. I tried explaining this to the more headstrong Rito warriors, but they wouldn’t listen to reason. Teba and Harth tried to confront Medoh just yesterday, but it did not go well, and Harth was injured.”

“I met Harth,” supplied Zelda. “Not Teba, though.”

“Teba escaped unscathed,” said Kaneli, “but I fear he now plans to face Medoh alone. As a descendant of the Champions, perhaps you can help us. Please, find Teba. If you work together, you may be able to stop Divine Beast Vah Medoh.”

He dismissed her then without any hint as to where this “Teba” warrior went, so Zelda decided to ask the first Rito she saw. Surely someone who went up against a Divine Beast would at least be talked about in the village. Luckily, the first Rito she saw happened to be a pink-feathered one named Saki—and Saki was Teba’s wife. 

“If you intend to help my husband, I’m glad to point you to him,” she said after introducing herself. “There’s not much I can do beyond that, unfortunately.”

“Where has he gone?”

“A place called the Flight Range,” said Saki. “It’s in Dronoc’s Pass at the base of the Hebra Mountains. That’s where Rito warriors prepare for aerial combat… I imagine he’s gone there to gather weapons for another run at Medoh. It’s a straight shot if you take off from Revali’s Landing down there.” 

Saki gestured to a wide platform with an odd symbol on it. Zelda squinted. _Odd. That’s the symbol on my paraglider._

“I don’t recommend trying to talk Teba out of it,” said Saki, chagrined, “but at least try to make sure he doesn’t go up alone, please. I know we’re strangers, but…”

“No, I’ll do my best,” promised Zelda. “Forgive me, but… you don’t seem too happy with this.”

Saki snorted. “Well, no, who would be? But I know who I married. Teba might be headstrong and reckless, but at least he’s noble and ready to defend us all. How could I be unhappy about that?”

Zelda had nothing more to say about that, so she bid Saki good day and leapt from the platform not a minute later, aiming for a gap in the mountains and the shrine glowing there. She had to go around some monsters on horses and the shrine was a bit frustrating, but eventually, she found her goal- a pit full of swirling wind with a hut suspended over it on the far side. It seemed… familiar somehow. Doubtless she’d been here before—

—

_She rode a pure-white horse through the gently falling snow, marveling at the gentle beauty of the Hebra mountains around her. She approached the Flight Range with two Hylian soldiers. In the distance, she saw a navy-blue Rito warrior crouched by the lip of the cliffs, blind to their approach. He cut a strong profile against the mountain backdrop, as obviously exhausted as he was._

_Revali, Champion of the Rito._

_Revali flapped his wings once, experimentally, and Zelda watched in awe as unnatural wind began to swirl around him. He raised his wings, beat them once, and shot into the sky on an artificial whirlwind. But something went wrong—Revali lost control somehow, and the winds seized him, tossing the bedraggled Rito champion back onto solid rock with a painful thud._

_Worried, Zelda dismounted to check on him, but he staggered up a moment later._

_“Not enough,” she heard him spit. “I must stay in the eye of the whirlwind… must push myself harder…”_

_Suddenly, he stiffened and turned, spotting Zelda behind him. Revali got to his feet shakily._

_“You know, your highness,” he growled, standing with a wobble, “it’s rude to eavesdrop.”_

_“My apologies,” said Zelda, stepping forward. “I went to the village, and I was told I could find you here.”_

_There was a beat of silence between the two. Revali stared off into the distance, contemplating. “You have need of me,” he said finally. “To defeat Calamity Ganon.”_

_He turned, facing her with a smug look on his face. “To slay the beast once and for all… it would be my great pleasure.”_

_Zelda smiled, visibly relieved by his words. “Thank you, Revali. If we work together, I’m certain we’ll be able to defeat-“_

_“However!” Revali said suddenly, cutting her off. He turned with a snap of feathers and resumed his crouch from before. The winds came to him once more, and with a mighty beat of his wings, Revali soared high into the sky on a column of air. Zelda watched anxiously, afraid that he might fall—but this time, he did not. He ascended until all she saw was a speck against the sky, drifting on the breeze._

_And then he dove into a freefall, bow at the ready, and proceeded to absolutely demolish every single target in the Flight Range. Zelda could hardly keep track of his progress, so fast did he fly, firing bomb arrows like he was born to it—until finally, he soared from the smoke like a phoenix and landed smoothly on the landing pad of the hut, holding his bow out to one side._

_“I know I play the biggest part in helping that… little knight with the darkness-sealing sword. Correct?” Revali said, mockingly waving one wing. “Well, if he loses his confidence after seeing_ me _in action…_ don’t _come crying to me.”_

—

Zelda snapped out of it, staring at the targets which Revali had obliterated so long ago. _Oh, Hylia, did I hire Champions from here based on whoever had the biggest ego?_

Whatever his attitude was, Revali had clearly been able to back himself up. She didn’t much like the prospect of a Blight that could stand up to an archer like that. Regardless, she forged on, aiming for the figure sat on the landing pad of the hut. Zelda climbed a ladder and stopped briefly by the fire to warm her hands. 

_That must be Teba,_ she thought, standing to greet him. The warrior in question was tending a bow in his lap with his back to her, apparently unaware of anyone approaching. His feathers were as white as the snow around them, setting off the bright yellow, red, and green in his armor and beaded braids. 

Suddenly, he stiffened and turned. He squinted at Zelda with piercing yellow eyes as if trying to recognize her. “Yeah?”

“Hello,” tried Zelda. Teba—presumably, anyway—huffed and turned back to his bow, stretching the bowstring experimentally. 

“I don’t know you,” he said, with a surprisingly deep voice. “And I’m pretty busy here. You should probably go.”

_Ouch. Saki didn’t mention that he was rude._ Regardless, Zelda stepped forward to stand beside him and refused to leave. He seemed to realize that she was going nowhere. 

Teba sighed, setting the bow down. “Do you need something? I’m busy here.”

“I came to help you,” said Zelda.

“Help me? With what, exactly?”

“Vah Medoh.”

Teba’s expression became a mix of incredulous and irritated. “Let me get this straight—some random Hylian wants to help me bring down Vah Medoh? I’m not buying it. What’s your name, stranger?”

“I’m Zelda.”

“Well, Zelda, I’m Teba. But you already knew that,” he said. Clearly, he was no fool. “I’m guessing the Elder asked you to come here and talk some sense into me. Am I right?”

Zelda saw no point in lying, and admitted that he was right. 

“Just like the Elder to trust any fool wandering into town,” Teba muttered. Zelda decided against protesting, since she doubted Teba would apologize anyway. “Look, you seem alright. But let me make one thing clear: I’m not going anywhere. As a Rito warrior, I can’t rest until my people are safe. There’s only one way I’m going back to Rito Village.”

“And that is..?” prompted Zelda, humoring him.

“Once Divine Beast Vah Medoh falls from the sky,” he said simply. “If I have to kill Medoh… so be it. Only then will I return to the village.”

“Let’s get started, then,” said Zelda briskly. She figured someone like Teba wouldn’t respond to the same formal language used in Gerudo Town, or the drawn-out speeches of Zora’s Domain. He struck her as far more to-the-point than that. 

Zelda ended up being right. She quite liked that feeling. 

“Are you serious?” said Teba, cocking an eyebrow. When Zelda nodded, he laughed. “HA! Well, far be it from me to talk you out of it. But it’s as the Elder said—the only way to stop Vah Medoh is to get inside it, and there’s a fat chance of that happening. There’s no way we can set foot on Vah Medoh.”

“Actually…” said Zelda, remembering the Elder’s remark about Champion blood. She was certain it wasn't true, but it seemed to be a widespread belief, so it might help her cause. “I can.”

Teba laughed again. “So not only are you wingless, you’re brainless, too. The only people who can enter the Divine Beasts are the Champions of old, and they’re all dead. Let’s focus on bringing down Medoh one step at a time.”

Zelda agreed, if only to avoid an argument. She hadn’t the time—and Teba seemed like the type who could argue for hours. Fine entertainment for another day, surely. 

“If we approach Medoh recklessly, its cannons will shoot us out of the sky before we even get close… so I’m going to need to test you before I take you with me.”

_Great. First the Yiga Clan hideout, then that Lynel—what is it this time? Bringing back the ten severed heads of white Moblins on a silver platter?_

“We Rito warriors use the updrafts in this ravine to hone our aerial archery skills. They’re so strong here that you could open up a cloth over your head and just glide. Now, let’s see what you’re capable of- think you can destroy five of the targets in three minutes?”

_That’s… easier than I was expecting. I certainly won’t complain._

“Well?”

“I can do that,” said Zelda. 

Teba said he could judge the time well enough for himself, so Zelda went ahead and readied one of her stolen Yiga bows. She readied herself- leapt from the platform-

_Thock._ Her first arrow flew true, not four seconds into Teba’s challenge.

Despite her lack of proper training, Zelda still completed the challenge with time to spare. She’d long since discovered that archery came naturally for some reason. 

Of course, that didn’t mean her arms and shoulders didn’t _hurt._

Teba called her back after the final target, impressed. “You’re… a skilled archer,” he said.

“Thank you,” said Zelda, putting her bow away smoothly and rubbing her sore arms with a wince. “Practice, you know…”

“I’ve got to tell you, Zelda… when you first showed up, I thought someone was playing a prank on me,” Teba admitted. “But after seeing you handle that bow, I can tell you’re the real deal. You must have seen a battle or two.”

“A few.”

“Eh, don’t be modest,” said Teba. He frowned a little then, humming at the back of his throat. “Zelda… I feel like I’ve heard that name somewhere before… never mind. If you really want to help me bring down Medoh, it’s now or never. I’ll get you into position if you can give its cannons everything you’ve got. There’s a bow I’ve modified in that chest over there if you need it.”

Zelda gladly retrieved the new bow- something called a Falcon Bow, clearly reinforced by a skilled bowyer. Its draw weight was nothing to sneeze at- Zelda could feel the difference between it and the lighter Gerudo bow she was used to- but she could get by. Teba watched her experimentally aim the bow somewhat apprehensively.

“If you’re ready, it’s time to go for it,” he said. “Now, normal arrows won’t put a dent in those cannons. You’ll need bomb arrows. These are a precious commodity, so don’t expect me to do it again, but take some.”

Zelda accepted the bomb arrows- twenty in total- and added them to her arsenal. 

“Also, it’ll be cold up there. You’ll want some good cold-weather gear for that.”

Zelda remembered seeing something called “Snowquill Armor” in a shop about halfway up Rito Village. She also remembered the price tag, and decided that her copious amounts of spicy mushroom skewers, warm doublet, and flameblade (taken from some shrine or another—Zelda was beginning to lose track of where she got her weapons) would have to do. 

“On last thing,” said Teba, after giving her gear a doubtful glance. “Why are you doing this? Why risk your life to bring down Medoh?”

Zelda considered what to tell him. _I have to save Link? He’d hardly believe me. I’m here to help Rito Village? True, but not the whole picture…_

“I can't just watch,” she said, and Teba seemed to understand. 

“Well, then let’s get going,” he said. “Hop on.”

Zelda had been expecting him to… well, she wasn’t sure. Hold on to her shoulders the way she’d seen birds carry fish, perhaps. Instead, she found herself clinging to Teba’s back as he took to the skies, riding the updrafts towards Vah Medoh’s threatening silhouette above. Winds buffeted them with every beat upwards, and with every correction Teba was forced to make, Zelda feared she’d go flying the hard way.

_This might be the most terrifying Beast to approach yet, and that includes Naboris,_ thought Zelda dizzily. _Medoh hasn’t even noticed us yet!_

“Hey, try not to yank any feathers.”

“Sorry!” Zelda loosened her grip, keeping a wary eye on the lengthy drop below. 

“Showtime,” said Teba, once they’d gotten high enough. Zelda could hardly describe her gratitude for the flameblade staving off the cold- her fingers would have been ice blocks otherwise.

“Alright, should we go over the plan?” she shouted over the high winds. Before Teba could answer, Vah Medoh finally noticed them. With a screech, it summoned a shimmering red shield around itself. Teba huffed.

“It has its barrier up again- what a pain,” he said loudly. “See those cannons? I’ll draw their fire. You use those bomb arrows to take them out while I’m doing that. Got it?”

“Got it!”

“Fall back if you need to,” instructed Teba. “I’ll come get you and we can regroup!”

“I got it!” repeated Zelda. 

“Don’t try to hit the barrier and _especially_ don’t touch it. We can move whenever you’re-”

“I’m _ready!”_

“Then go for it!”

Zelda opened her paraglider and together, she and Teba began the assault on Vah Medoh. 

_Goddess, these cannons—they’re relentless!_ It was easy to see how the Rito warriors could fall to Medoh’s attacks. The cannons used the same targeting system as Guardians- and though those had windows of time to dodge, it wasn’t as if dodging was _easy._ Zelda knew that without Teba drawing their fire, she never would have been able to aim as precisely while freefalling. One by one, the cannons fell, until the last exploded- taking Medoh’s barrier with it. 

“Well done, Zelda!” Teba shouted, swooping above her. “That thing is history!”

_Ah, he still wants to destroy it. How do I tell him I’m trying to subdue it…?_

Zelda decided to cross that bridge just a little later, angling herself towards Medoh’s back. Green moss covered the Divine Beast, gently covering crumbling pillars and a dormant control console. Part of her wondered what controls she would be given.

The other part wondered what sort of Blight waited within. 

Painful-sounding grunts reached her ears and Zelda looked around, finally spotting Teba swooping in to fly beside her. His flight path was erratic, and he trailed feathers and smoke from a bad wound in his leg.

_He got hit! If I survive this, Saki will_ kill _me._

“Bad news, Zelda,” said Teba, struggling to keep up in the air. “Looks like I got hit pretty good back there. I think—I think I need to get back to the Flight Range. I just hope that… I can make it back.”

“Go back if you need to! I can handle this on my own.”

“You head down to Medoh,” he agreed. “Good luck! It’s all you!”

Teba managed to give her the Rito equivalent of a thumbs-up with one wing and angled away, headed back for the Flight Range. Zelda sent a quick prayer for his safe return and dropped towards Medoh, aiming for a platform near the tail. She could see the deactivated travel gate there- probably a good place to start. 

Zelda touched her Slate to the waiting pedestal and ate another spicy mushroom skewer, watching the pad light up blue as she did. Used to the phenomenon, she no longer started when the voice of Medoh’s dead Champion echoed through the air around her.

_“So, you survived? I feel making me wait one hundred years was a bit… indulgent, hmm?”_

“Come on, Revali, just give me the map.”

_“Touchy, touchy. Fine. It’s just over there.”_

She followed his snarky directions to the map, which allowed her to tilt Medoh’s wings to various angles. Revali became a constant voice in the background as she began searching for terminals—and though he was as pompous as her few memories of him suggested, it was comforting to have someone talking to her while she made her way through the chilly halls. There was a blob of Ganon’s influence that spat skulls—it took her some time to nail the eye controlling that one.

_“This reminds me of when you first showed me this great beast. Didn’t you say something along the lines of—“_

“Whatever I said,” said Zelda, “I don’t remember.”

He actually shut up for a miraculous second, allowing Zelda to explain. When she was done, she heard a tapping sound, as if Revali was clacking his beak. Indignantly, he said, _“You don’t remember me? how could anyone forget about_ me-“

“I didn’t ask to die,” Zelda snapped. “I didn’t _ask_ to have all my memories ripped away and to be reborn like this. Kindly refrain from taking it out on me.”

He was silent until she reached the last terminal, only speaking when that one was activated. _“I didn’t exactly ask to die either, Princess.”_

“You’re right,” Zelda conceded, after a long moment. “At least I have a second chance. The central console is on Medoh’s back, correct?”

_“Correct. Do be careful.”_

“I know.”

She used the updrafts to make her way upwards, wincing at the wind chill. Medoh’s central console pulsed with orange light and the swirling fog of Ganon’s influence. She hesitated just slightly— _can I really watch another friend die, knowing that I can’t grieve properly for someone I hardly remember?_

But she touched the console nonetheless, and the shared memory hit her like a brick. 

_His wings ached as though they’d fall off, but Revali refused himself even the tiniest rest- especially now that Medoh was in sight, circling Rito Village protectively. All the way from Mount Lanayru, he’d seen the carnage—monsters and Guardians wreaking havoc on innocent civilians, Ganon’s power spreading like wildfire- and he knew time was short to stop it. His landing on Medoh was rough and probably lost him some feathers, but Revali paid no mind._

_“Get up, get up—“ he snarled to himself, forcing his wings and legs to move. No time to grab his good weapons- he’d have to make do with the meager supplies stored on Medoh._

_But as he frantically tried to activate his Beast, Revali noticed the embers floating around his feathers. Only sheer reflex saved him from the Blight’s first attack._

_“How dare—“ Revali was cut off by a series of blasts from the Blight hunting him. Cursing his own lack of foresight, he used his Gale to get high enough to fire on it—_

_But a sudden, unnatural tornado yanked him right back down again, and Revali was forced to run on foot and shoot from the ground. Again and again he tried for the upper hand. Again and again he suffered grazing hits and singed feathers. Again, and again, and again, and the thing that dared infiltrate Medoh still refused to die no matter how many arrows Revali sank into its hide._

_Harsh beeping cut through the haze of battle— distress signals. Two of them in quick succession. Mipha and Daruk. Daruk’s cut off so suddenly that it gave him whiplash, the silence worse than the sound._

_“No—“_

_But then Urbosa’s signal cut through the smoke mere minutes later, weak and fluttering, and Revali finally faltered in his defense. He slammed into the console, tapping out a signal in the desperate hopes that the others had cut theirs off too soon by some fluke, that perhaps they had won—_

_An explosion blew him off his feet, and Revali was slammed into one of the many pillars on Medoh’s back. Revali found himself too dazed and injured to move, reduced to watching in horror as the Blight hovered closer, surrounded by its deadly bombs. The Blight before him rumbled in victory and raised its cannon, charging up a shot._

_It fired._

Zelda yanked her hand away from the console and stumbled backwards as the clouds of Malice flowed forth from Medoh. She drew her bow, glaring at the monster materializing in front of her.

_“Careful! That thing is one of Ganon’s own. It bested me one hundred years ago… but only because I was winging it.”_

Clearly, he didn’t know that Zelda had seen the battle.

_“I hate to ask the favor… but you must avenge me!”_

Zelda distractedly wondered if he had always been so much of a drama queen as the Blight roared its challenge and teleported away. She sprinted for cover, just barely making it behind the console before it started firing.

_Five shots, then it stops for a moment, then it moves—_

Zelda waited for the shots to stop, then fired a bomb arrow. It hit- but it didn’t do the damage she’d hoped.

_“Aim for the eye! Get in the air!”_ Revali shouted.

“HOW DO YOU SUGGEST I DO THAT?”

_“Updrafts, princess, updrafts!”_

The Blight threw a whirlwind, which Zelda dodged by sprinting for the nearest vent on Medoh’s back. She lifted into the air just as it started firing, dropped, aimed—

The Blight screeched as her bomb arrow flew true, falling to the ground. Zelda hit it as many times as she could with her sword before it rose again, at which point she was forced to run for it across Medoh’s back. She repeated the cycle once more before the Blight changed the game.

“What are _those?”_ Zelda barely dodged the oddly-shaped missiles, only managing to get one shot off before being forced to run again.

_“Watch it! They’ve got deadly aim!”_

The explosion that had knocked Revali off his feet for the last time—it had to have been caused by those bombs. No wonder he was yelling. 

Zelda rose into the air and aimed with renewed vigor, sinking arrow after arrow into the single, staring eye. The Blight screeched worse than Medoh each time. Engaged in a deadly dance of dodge, weave, and fire, Zelda hardly noticed when the Blight started faltering. 

She definitely noticed when it finally began writhing and bleeding smoke.

Zelda watched, exhausted, as the Blight of Vah Medoh finally exploded into nothing but mist and dissipated. _First try,_ she thought blearily, reaching for the Slate. Zelda flopped onto the ground after activating the console, despite the new strength it gave her. Were her bones _actually_ made of noodles, or had all the paragliding and aerial archery merely made it feel that way?

“Well, I’ll be plucked.”

Zelda sat up with some difficulty, smiling to see Vah Medoh’s Champion walk the earth once more—if only in spirit.

“You actually defeated him,” continued Revali stuffily. “Good job. Even _I_ couldn’t do that.”

“You sound surprised. Upset that I beat what you didn’t?” Zelda winced as soon as the words came out, but it was a bit too late to not say them. 

“Hmph.” Revali only looked marginally insulted, so Zelda supposed she hadn’t overstepped too far. “So… no memories? Seems like a bit of a drawback for the oh-so-miraculous Sheikah technology…”

“Not my preference either,” said Zelda, standing up slowly. “I’m… working on it. It’s slow going. You seem to have taken it personally—why?”

Revali didn’t answer for a moment. He seemed to be avoiding her gaze. “You know, we Champions felt you come back, even under all that Malice.”

“You—you did?”

“I suppose it was that holy power shining through… or something. I was never one for spirituality…” Revali trailed off, then cleared his throat. “How is Rito Village doing?”

_He’s avoiding the question._ Still, Zelda answered honestly. “It’s doing quite well, all things considered. The people seem happy. You’re a hero down there, you know.”

Revali snorted. “Don’t coddle me. I died far too young to leave much of a legacy… and then Medoh goes and shoots down half the modern warriors and terrorizes the skies. There’s no way they consider me a hero, even if I was—I was remembered.”

_Revali thought he wouldn’t be remembered._ It clicked for Zelda then—why he’d been so insulted about her amnesia. _I’m the last person—as far as he knew, anyway—who knew him. The last person who could pass along the stories, the truth._

Zelda might not have liked the legends about her (and her death) but at least they _existed._ At least there were people who knew her name still, who trusted the old stories. Revali had that—but he didn’t know. 

“You know, they call you Master Revali down in the village. I don’t know if you had that title before the Calamity or not, but your name lives on regardless. Don’t sell yourself short.”

Revali went oddly still, once again avoiding her gaze. Zelda let him be. 

“Well,” he said eventually. “That’s nice to hear. There’s one more order of business, however.”

“Oh?”

“You have proven yourself a worthy warrior,” said Revali casually, raising one wing with a dramatic flourish. “Worthy of my unique ability, Revali’s Gale!”

_Hylia, he’s a drama queen. Wait, what is he doi—_

The ball of light Revali had just summoned hit Zelda in the chest, summoning a blast of wind that launched her into the sky. Adrenaline rushed through her veins and cold bit her nose, but Zelda hardly felt it. 

_I’m really flying._

Zelda flailed about before landing with a somersault, shaking like a leaf. 

“You know,” she said, managing to stand, “Mipha gave me her power _without_ the theatrics.”

Revali chose to ignore this jibe. “Feel free to thank me.”

Zelda took her chance to poke fun and bowed with all the ceremony she could muster. “Thank you, O Master Revali, lord of the skies—“

“Alright, fine, I’ll admit I deserve that. _Slightly,”_ said Revali. “We haven’t the time for this, though. And you have a job to do too, while I’m at it.”

Golden light blossomed on Zelda’s chest, just like in Vah Ruta. As she began to disappear, Revali said one more thing:

“Your knight has been waiting for quite some time, you know.”

—

Zelda rematerialized on the sturdy boards of Revali’s Landing, startling poor Saki quite badly. She gave her new acquaintance a hurried apology and went to tell Kaneli about her success, but before she could, Vah Medoh had a mighty screech from above.

_Of course, he’s getting ready to attack Ganon,_ thought Zelda, remembering Ruta. But as she watched Medoh pull around and swoop towards Rito Pillar, she started to have… doubts.

“What is he _doing?”_ muttered Zelda, who knew _precisely_ what Revali was doing. 

“Er, descendant—“ Saki said, watching Medoh circle closer, “is everything—it’s not attacking, is it?”

Shouts went up around the village and several Rito took to the skies in alarm, but Vah Medoh kept its course and alit on the very top of Rito Pillar, sitting upright on its new perch with wings spread in a challenge. This time, Zelda had an up-close look at the beam of light erupting from Medoh’s beak—and precisely what it looked like when getting a bead on Hyrule Castle. 

“It’s okay,” she said reassuringly. “Medoh is back on our side.”

Once most of the Rito figured out that they were no longer in danger, cheers went up around the village and celebrations began. Zelda managed to make it to Kaneli’s roost despite the chaos—if a little worse for wear yet. She would have to remember to take some elixirs after all this.

“You have done it! And you survived, at that!” Kaneli said delightedly. “You conquered Divine Beast Vah Medoh! To think the beast has taken up roost at the top of the village. If the legends are true, ‘the light from the Divine Beasts will ravage the Calamity’. For now, Vah Medoh will become the protector of this village and live on in legend… alongside you.”

_Revali would like that._

“Oh, yes! Of course! I must reward you properly,” said Kaneli, in the manner of someone who forgets things quite often. “Feel free to take what you find in that chest. You will get more use out of it than I.”

Zelda opened the chest with some trepidation. Within lay a bow, much larger than any other she’d seen yet in Rito Village—and even if its embellishments weren’t designed after the Champion who wielded it, even if she hadn’t had the memory of Revali using it, the distinctive shade of blue in the cloth tied around it would have tipped her off. 

“That is the Great Eagle Bow,” supplied Kaneli. “Teba convinced me that you should get it.”

“So he’s alright?”

“Upset that he missed the battle, but yes. Will you stay for the celebrations?”

Zelda considered saying no. She still had two Divine Beasts to free, and her power to find, and the mystery of the bow to solve… 

_Even heroes need rest, though._

So she said yes. 

—

_Revali stood on Medoh’s head, surveying the skies proudly. He sat down after some time, reaching out for the presence he knew was watching—Mipha._

_Well, seems she might actually do this, he said. How did all of that work out for you two?_

_Not… perfect. No memories, you know, said Mipha. She was silent for a moment._

_But..?_

_But nothing. I suppose, even now… her eyes are elsewhere. I can’t blame her. I’m glad you’re free, Revali._

_You as well. We shouldn’t have long to wait for the others, he said. I am forced to admit that her commitment to becoming a warrior is impressive. Here’s hoping that holy power starts manifesting this time around._

_I’ll never understand your habit of insulting someone and complimenting them in the same breath._

_It’s a skill most Rito learn from the nest._

_I’m pretty sure it’s just you, birdbrain._

_You—! Hmph. Being dead seems to have changed_ your _attitude, said Revali. The particular nickname she’d used had been Link’s name sign for him—which, of course, Revali hadn’t known at first. He would have infinitely preferred something more noble. At least just his initial._

_Yes… it has, hasn’t it. Perspective, I suppose. Upset because I can call you out now? Mipha’s “voice” was teasing, like she addressed her little brother and not her fellow Champion. Unbelievable._

_Revali rolled his eyes and looked back at the castle. The pulsing cloud around it seemed to get thicker every passing day, and the blue light within weaker._

_That little sword is starting to fail, he noted._

_Link is strong—oh, don’t roll your eyes, he is! You just don’t want to admit it! He’s strong enough to hold out until Zelda goes to get him. All we have to do…_

_...is wait, finished Revali. Wait to be backup._

_Mipha sighed and retreated from their conversation. She never had liked his abrasiveness much, even though they got along. Revali watched Hyrule Castle pulse in the distance silently._

_Good luck, Zelda, he thought. You’re going to need it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me sir, Revali is my emotional support egotistical drama queen, thank you 
> 
> Next chapter...? Who knows, least of all me. For more frequent status updates, check out my tumblr here (and I know the link is weird, thanks ao3) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/no-themes-just-memes


	6. When One Door Closes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda makes it to her final Divine Beast, but even as one chapter of her quest closes, another begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of late, but it is a massive chapter compared to the others, so enjoy!

_ What was it you were saying about your other Blights each being stronger than the last?  _

_ You will die a very painful death, said the evil. It had been saying that for the past one hundred years every day like clockwork- the threat had gotten stale.  _

_ Maybe. You’ll still lose. _

_ The evil was silent for some time, until one of its many eyes across the continent caught something. Triumph made its clouds grow thicker and darker, choking the knight. _

_ What’s got you so excited? _

_ Behold, her doom. Your little princess’ crusade ends today, gloated the evil. Her lucky streak is about to break.  _

_ The knight turned his own gaze and saw the stomping grounds of Naboris. He swallowed, recognizing his princess pacing on the Divine Beast with new gear. She paced for only a moment longer before spotting the Malice eye and destroying it, but the glimpse was enough to know her intentions.  _

_ She’s tried defeating that one so many times by now, said the evil. And how many times has she retreated, bleeding and battered? She dies today. _

_ Twenty rupees says she doesn’t, said the knight snarkily.  _

_ The evil sparked and swirled, unable to retaliate for the knight’s words. They both watched as the princess entered Vah Naboris, waiting with bated breath for the results. _

—

Zelda prepared to leave Rito Village the morning after freeing Medoh, gathering everything she could—food, weapons, a couple new shields, and so on. She spent about half an hour cooking with zapshrooms, and another half looking for hearty truffles in the woods to cook them. Ironshrooms turned out to be abundant, which would certainly help with the issue of taking damage. 

_ I’m going after that thing  _ today. _ Not tomorrow, not ‘whenever I’m ready’,  _ today.  _ I owe Riju that—it’s already been a week. I owe Urbosa that.  _

And really, she owed her pride that much- but it was mostly for the sake of the Gerudo. Zelda stopped at Revali’s Landing to double-check her supplies, ready to leave. Teba and Saki’s son, Tulin, was the biggest obstacle, having instantly become enamored with the “Champion descendant” who had helped his father. 

“Show me the triple shot! You can’t leave yet until you practice more, right?” said Tulin, eyes pleading. “Pleeeeeease? It’s so cool!”

_ Goddess, stop testing me! I will not give in! _ Zelda helplessly tried to stop Tulin from clinging to her boot and hanging on, but her efforts bore no fruit until his mother showed up. 

“Tulin, let her go,” chided Saki, scooping up her son from where he stood. Tulin flopped dramatically in her wings, but allowed the injustice. “She’s got a job to do. You can watch your father shoot as much as you want, you know.”

Tulin muttered something about Teba not having  _ Revali’s _ bow and Saki whisked him away, giving Zelda her good wishes as she did. She was about to leave when Teba arrived.

“Hold it. I have a question for you,” he said gruffly. Long since used to the brusque manner of most Rito warriors, Zelda did not get annoyed. 

“What is it?”

“Exactly which Champion are you ‘descended’ from?” Teba asked casually. “Obviously one of the Hylian ones, but the princess or the knight?”

“What makes you ask?” said Zelda, debating what she should tell him. The truth, or just say what Kaneli had assumed—that she was her own descendant? She didn’t much like the accidental fiction, but it spread too fast to stop, even in a mere twenty-four hours. 

“Since I can’t fly right now,” said Teba, clearly annoyed with the limitation, “I did some reading. Both the Hylian princess and her champion were teenagers when the Calamity hit, and no source says anything about extended family. So… bit hard to have descendants.”

“Technically, I never said I  _ was _ a descendant,” said Zelda. “That was all the Elder. I actually am the princess, believe it or not.”

Teba blinked. “That’s not what I thought you’d say, honestly.”

“If you don’t believe me, I can hardly blame you,” said Zelda. “But—”

“No, I do. It seems just crazy enough to be true,” said Teba. “It’s not like you  _ look _ over a hundred years old, though, even if Hylians age weird.” 

Zelda briefly explained the Shrine of Resurrection and the basics of her situation, realizing then that she was technically still seventeen.  _ Maybe eighteen. I don’t know if my birthday has passed yet or not… Goddess, I never even thought about it. I’m practically a kid.  _

There was a beat of silence when Zelda was done, where Teba seemed to have nothing to say at all.

“Yikes,” he said eventually, and Zelda almost laughed to hear such a fitting expression for her situation. 

“That about sums it up,” she agreed.

“Good luck… er—” Teba stumbled over her name, apparently unsure about what to call her. 

“Go ahead and use my name,” she said. “I prefer it.”

“In that case, good luck, Zelda,” he said, nodding. “Sounds like you need it.”

“Goddess knows. Thank you.”

Zelda bid him good day and turned, squinting at the stable in the distance. She would set off for real in a moment- first, there was something to test. 

_ How did Revali use his Gale? He sort of… crouched, then beat his wings- I don’t have wings. Why did he think I could use it? _

Despite feeling rather silly about it, Zelda crouched as if she were trying to leap into the sky. For a moment, nothing happened. Then—

_ “Ha!” _

Spirit fire reared up around her, and when Zelda straightened in shock, a column of wind lifted her right into the air, borne on the wings of Revali’s spirit—with her one second, gone the next. Quick thinking alone made her able to pull out her paraglider and ride the whirlwind as far as it would carry her, but once she did-

_ I’m flying! _

This was not the controlled falling Zelda was used to. This was—just for a moment—true freedom from gravity. She angled herself towards the stable and landed with little issue, amazed at the efficiency of the Gale. It occurred to her that the elusive monster-surrounded tower would be  _ much _ easier to reach if she used the Gale from the nearby mountain, and decided to go there first, teleporting to the shrine in the ravine nearby and setting off. 

—

_ Ridgeland Tower,  _ said the Slate. The chunk of map wasn't large, but it was satisfying to gain such an annoying tower so easily. 

_ That went fast. _ Zelda was alarmed to find that she’d been hoping it would take longer.  _ I’m putting it off again? Not this time! _

Before she could lose her nerve, Zelda selected Naboris on the Slate and teleported. The desert heat hit like a blanket over her face moments later. She paced there for some time, gathering the nerve and anxiously chewing on one of her zapshroom skewers. 

_ If I keep convincing myself that I’m not ready yet, I never will be. I have to do it. At the very least, I can try.  _

So, she drew her sword and shield, killed the eye glaring at her from a corner, and stalked into the belly of the beast. The Blight was waiting for her. 

__ _ “Do not let overconfidence be your fall,” _ cautioned the voice of Urbosa, ringing through Naboris as Zelda readied her shield. 

“I won’t.” 

The Blight screeched, and Zelda yelled right back, striking the instant she had an opening. She fell into a methodical rhythm of defend and attack, never once dropping her guard or allowing herself to slip.

_ Shield, sword, repeat. _

__ _ Shield, sword- sword broke, get your spare. Repeat.  _

_ Shield, sword, repeat.  _

__ Zelda could thank her past attempts at this Blight for the speed at which it changed the game and summoned its pillars. This time, instead of a deadly maze, she knew it for a sign that she was close—that the Blight would fall if she could just outlast it. 

_ Metal pillars… wait, I wonder if— _

Zelda sprinted away from the latest batch and activated Magnesis, delighted when the pillars lit up pink. She was less delighted when they started exploding again, but the Blight would send down more.

“Got you this time!”

Zelda yanked a pillar out of the ground with Magnesis and threw it at the Blight just as the lightning was triggered again. The Blight screeched horribly and fell to the ground. 

_ Yes! _

Zelda was only able to hit it a few more times before it got up again- and this time, when it brandished its sword, the blue blade crackled with electricity. 

_ Goddess- _

Zelda raised her shield and promptly dropped it as lightning coursed through her arm. 

_ Not again! I refuse to fail again— _

So, with a much weaker wooden shield, Zelda stood strong against the Blight’s next assault. Its sword bit deep into her shield. Her sword bit deeper into its hide. 

Again, and again, and again, and Zelda hardly noticed anymore when shocks rippled across her skin or when the sword nicked her sides. Again, and again, and again, and _ again— _

Until she won.

Bleeding, bruised, and with a twitching eyelid from the lightning, Zelda watched the Blight of Naboris screech and finally,  _ finally, _ explode into mist. She watched the light of Naboris pulse and return to normal, the Malice disappear from the sandy walls. 

“Good,” she managed, just before tipping over. The adrenaline rush seemed to have faded. 

_ Got to get up. There’s still one more step… you’ll feel better after the console gives you a boost…  _

So Zelda forced herself to stand, collect whatever she’d dropped, and stagger to the console. She activated it without further thought, eating some apples she’d baked with butter and herbs for restoration. 

“It’s good to see you again, little bird. I like the haircut.”

Zelda turned, and the sight of Urbosa’s spirit walking free sent a rush of relief through her veins. She smiled weakly and returned the greeting before sitting down, sure that she’d faint otherwise. Urbosa stepped over and sat beside her, expression unreadable. 

_ Is she mad? I’d be mad. I left her alone in here…  _

“Sorry it took so long,” said Zelda quietly, biting her lip. “I should have-”

“Stop. Zelda, you did all that was within your power,” said Urbosa sternly. Then her voice softened. “And then you did even more. Don’t speak as if you failed here- you  _ won. _ I could not be prouder of how strong you’ve become.”

Zelda took a shuddery breath. “I-”

_ Don’t start crying now! Don’t even think about it! You’ve defeated two other Blights without doing this, come on now! _

__ “Sorry. I’m not sure why I’m reacting like this…”

“Shock,” said Urbosa. “It happens, little bird. Even I experienced such misgivings, back when I was younger.”

_ “You?” _ From what Zelda remembered, Urbosa was not the kind of person who started quaking in her shoes after battle.

“I had to start somewhere, didn’t I? I imagine it’s all just catching up,” said Urbosa kindly. “You’ve traveled far in a very short amount of time, haven’t you? That must have been taxing.”

“Goddess, don't remind me,” groaned Zelda, chuckling a little despite herself. She told Urbosa the story of the stubborn memory in the Tabantha region, surrounded by monsters and Guardians, and of the long road to Hateno, and the more stubborn towers she’d gotten, and a dozen other things. Conversation came so  _ easily _ with her. It felt… nice, to not have to explain herself, or work through forgotten feelings, or engage in verbal fencing. Zelda almost felt at home. 

“You’ve grown quite a bit, in more than one way,” said Urbosa finally. “I only wish… ah, of course.”

She stood, beckoning Zelda to do the same, and stepped backwards a couple feet. “I cannot leave Naboris like this,” said Urbosa, holding out one hand, “but I can send you with help. Please accept my power- Urbosa’s Fury.”

Zelda watched in awe, bracing herself at the last second as the ball of light Urbosa summoned hit her in the chest. Energy crackled through her veins and under her skin- no longer a painful attack, but a tool, a  _ weapon, _ at her beck and call. 

“Thank you,” she said sincerely, flexing her fingers experimentally. 

“Oh, I require a favor,” said Urbosa. “I want you to carry a message for me, once you destroy Ganon and rescue your knight.”

“What is it?”

“Tell him this: he did  _ not _ fail,” said Urbosa. “And that applies to you, too. This is how things had to happen—and the only entity at fault is currently festering around Hyrule Castle. I want you both to know that.”

Zelda swallowed an unexpected lump in her throat. “I’ll pass it on. If… you wish to return that favor, I have some questions.”

“That does not require a favor, Zelda. Ask away.”

“Did I ever speak to you of a bow?” Zelda asked. “It would have been a product of my full power, a gift from the Goddess. I supposedly summoned it during the Calamity, and now it’s hidden somewhere Link stashed it. I need to find it.”

“Link hid it, did he?” Urbosa frowned thoughtfully, tapping her chin. “You did mention such a bow… as did your mother, little bird. I do not know where your knight would have hidden such an object—wait. Your mother said that your bow was the twin to the sword now sealing Ganon. Wherever Link got that sword—and I’m sorry, but I don’t know where—is likely where he hid your bow.”

_ “Thank _ you,” said Zelda sincerely. “That’s more of a lead than anyone else has been able to give me.”

_ Riju mentioned a forest, and now I can narrow that down a tad. If only I knew where the Master Sword came from…  _

“And one last thing, before we both have to go,” said Urbosa. “How is Gerudo Town doing in my absence?”

Zelda smiled. “Quite well, actually. If you saw the Gerudo who helped me approach-”

“I did.”

“-that was Lady Riju, the chief. She’s doing a fine job of ruling. You don’t need to worry about them.”

Urbosa laughed lowly. “I always will, but your words have helped. Tell Lady Riju that I am honored to have such a brave young warrior on the throne. Zelda… stay safe—and be brave.”

The now-familiar golden light began to fizzle across Zelda’s skin, and the edges of her vision started going fuzzy.

“I will,” she promised, just as the light took her away completely. 

—

Zelda rematerialized at the main gate of Gerudo Town, startling the several Hylian men who were—as usual—trying to sneak in. To their credit, the guards did not react. Zelda, not wanting to waste a moment, immediately ran inside and aimed for the palace. She ignored the stares and whispers when people saw the blood and scorch marks on her clothing. 

Riju saw Zelda come in and sat forward, taking in her appearance. “Zelda? Has something-”

A roar from the desert cut her off, and Zelda was nearly bowled over by Riju in the rush to get outside and see what was happening. “Wait! It’s okay, that’s just-”

“Vah Naboris,” breathed Buliara. 

In the distance, Naboris shrieked once more and made its way to a far-off mesa at the edge of the desert. The Gerudo watched and whispered nervously in the town square, ill at ease, until the Divine Beast settled down and set its sights on Hyrule Castle. 

“Zelda,” said Riju eventually, tearing her eyes from the distant Divine Beast, “am I right in saying this means that Naboris is back on our side?”

“Yes. I… apologize for taking so long,” said Zelda. “I should have returned sooner.”

Riju shrugged. “What matters to me is that you did it. I honestly wasn’t expecting you to only take a week to come back.”

“Wow, thanks.” With a start, Zelda remembered Urbosa’s message. “Oh, one thing…”

She explained the basics of her conversation with the former Gerudo champion, and with every word, Riju’s eyes got wider. 

“You actually  _ spoke _ with Lady Urbosa?” Riju suddenly seemed… younger. Closer to her real age. “And she said… I make a good chief?”

“She did. I remember very little of her personality, but I do know that she wouldn’t have said so lightly,” said Zelda, and Riju’s face positively glowed. 

“You have no idea what those words mean to me,” she said, smiling softly. Then she snapped her fingers. “Oh! Of course, your reward. This way.”

“Oh, Riju, you don’t have to-“ Zelda began, following her friend inside, but Riju held up one slim finger to silence her. 

“You deserve these,” she said. Zelda could find no protest, so she followed Riju back to the throne and accepted the two chests Buliara handed over. Within… 

Zelda pulled out a scimitar and shield made of gold, steel, and vibrant jewels, both polished to perfection—and instantly recognizable. 

“The Daybreaker shield and the Scimitar of Seven,” said Buliara as Riju resumed her place on the throne. “Both prized possessions of Lady Urbosa. Treat them with respect.”

Zelda promised to do just that, left the building, and teleported away. She had a new ability to test.  _ Somewhere remote should do—anywhere without people.  _

She rematerialized on the Great Plateau and stepped out of Owa Daim shrine, drawing the Scimitar of the Seven as she did. It wasn’t as if her old friend had left  _ instructions _ for her power, so what to do?

_ She just… snapped her fingers, right? _

Zelda angled herself towards a lone tree and snapped her fingers. No lightning. 

“That’s not it…” Zelda kept trying for some time, so focused on her experimentation that she hardly noticed her surroundings. That was a mistake. A Bokoblin snuck up behind her, raising its club—

_ “Hah!” _

At the last second, Zelda spun and slashed with her sword, unleashing not only its bright steel but a flurry of lightning laced with spirit fire. For half a second, Urbosa’s spirit hovered in front of her—but then it was gone, and Zelda was left stunned by the power she’d been given.

“Hylia…” she said, looking at the scorched grass and monster parts around her. “I could get  _ used _ to this!”

But of course, she still had a job to do, and there was one last waypoint pulsing on her map. One more beast. One more ghost. One more blight. Vah Rudania, current bane of the Goron people, would be the last one she freed. Zelda even knew where it was from some travelers she’d had the foresight to ask—on Death Mountain, the volcano she’d seen her very first day awake. Unfortunately, she hadn’t the  _ slightest _ clue how to climb the volcano without dying a fiery death. 

“I suppose there  _ must _ be a path,” muttered Zelda to herself, examining the Sheikah Slate. There seemed to be two roads beyond the swamp near Lanayru Tower, one that led northeast and one that led northwest. “But… which one?”

On a whim, she chose the northwest road and teleported to Zora’s Domain to get a better angle. If she climbed over the cliffs, then she’d be able to survey more terrain and avoid more enemies. 

As always, she hesitated slightly before pulling on the Zora armor and swimming up one of the many waterfalls north of the Domain. Mipha had said she could use it, it was fine. There weren’t even any mutual feelings attached to it… not a single one. It made no sense to be so odd about it all.

That was what Zelda told herself, at any rate. No time to figure out what that little pang in the back of her heart was every time she used Mipha’s trident or wore the armor.

—

_ The builders of stables,  _ Zelda decided,  _ are absolutely, completely, unequivocally INSANE. What sort of nut job places a stable and inn next to a tower CRAWLING with Guardians and Malice and surrounded by monsters? _

She appreciated the presence of South Akkala Stable for its convenience, yes, but she was  _ not _ surprised to find very few travelers willing to stay there more than a night. Even the stable owner seemed surprised when she came back more than once. 

_ Akkala Tower, _ said the Slate calmy.  _ Far _ too calmly, in Zelda’s opinion. As if the several flying Guardians weren’t bad enough—one had targeted her while climbing the tower and forced Zelda to start over—there was a dead one on the actual tower pad that nearly gave her a heart attack. She’d taken a Bokoblin arrow to the calf, as well, and even had to outrun a Yiga swordsman on her way up the nearby cliffs in an attempt to paraglide onto the tower. The entire ordeal took the better part of the entire day and part of the night. 

So, Zelda was understandably a tad irritated when a stablehand informed her that the path to Death Mountain was, in fact, a little ways  _ west _ of her location, at an entirely different stable. She’d gone the wrong way. 

“Er, you alright, miss?” said Beedle, having found her lying on the ground and groaning by the stable’s campfire. 

“I am going to lie here for a bit,” said Zelda, refusing to open her eyes, “and reconsider my traveling strategies.”

“Well, as long as you’re okay.”

Zelda spent the night alternately sleeping and wallowing in frustration before sighing deeply, retrieving her horse from the stable, and setting off—this time with clear directions. She’d learned her lesson. 

_ At least,  _ she thought, skirting a monster encampment,  _ I’ve got another map chunk up my sleeve.  _

The stable she was aiming for, Foothill Stable, came into view just as the sun settled into position high in the sky. Zelda squinted up at the shadow of Death Mountain, but she could not see Vah Rudania from her position. Beyond the stable, natural rock pillars jutted into the sky before parting to reveal the slightest hint of a path up the side of Death Mountain. Zelda hurried Honey forward and dismounted before fully stopping, asking around for someone who could give her any tips. She eventually found a young woman who clearly thought she was insane, but agreed to conversation anyway. 

“You  _ seriously _ want to go up Death Mountain?” she said, regarding Zelda with a suspicious eye. “Well, fine. But you’re gonna need better supplies than that. I can sell you some!”

“What sort of supplies?”

“Well…” the young woman dug through her bag, speaking as she searched. “For starters, everything wooden will straight up light on fire if you bring it out up there. The air itself burns. As for you, you’ll either need the armor the Gorons sell up there or  _ these.” _

She pulled out several elixir bottles full of an unappealing black sludge, swirling them around to catch the light. “Fireproof Elixir. You can only get the ingredients up on the actual volcano, so I’m your only source. Want some?”

Zelda could admire such business practices, and bought three bottles—ostensibly at a bargain, though her money pouch didn’t appreciate the price. She decided to hold off on drinking any until she actually felt the heat start to get unbearable and aimed for the tower visible from the stable. 

_ Eldin Tower, _ said the Slate, after a refreshingly easy climb. Zelda eyed the waiting volcano, put away her wooden gear, and pulled out a fireproof elixir. 

“Here goes,” she said, gulping it down while pinching her nose. The texture was not unlike what drinking half-melted slush someone had left out in the desert to fill with sand might have been, but the cooling effect couldn’t be denied. At least the sour taste wasn’t overpowering. 

_ Right, taking the high road. Who knows how long this stuff will last. _ Zelda leapt off the tower and started sprinting as soon as she hit the cliffs, making sure to stay parallel to the road that ran through the rocky valley. She checked the map periodically, avoided Lizalfos and Fire Chuchus on her way, and was eventually forced down to the road by a persistent Fire Keese, but it didn’t take long for a gate to come into view around the bend. Zelda spotted a Goron pacing near the gate and redoubled her speed, but before she reached the gate-

_ BOOM! _

Cries of “INCOMING!” and “LOOK OUT!” reached Zelda’s ears from beyond the gate, and Death Mountain  _ blew. _ She dove for cover beneath a rocky overhang and watched, terrified, as globs of rock and magma screamed from the sky to strike the ground like missiles.

And in the distance… Vah Rudania circled the summit, screeching and slamming its pronged tail into the lava. The magma bombs erupted from those strikes—and judging by the many craters pockmarking the path, this was a regular occurence. 

“Great Goddess, how has  _ anyone _ survived?” Zelda muttered, feeling a tad guilty for helping the Gorons last. It wasn’t as if she’d  _ known. _ She made for the gate, stopping by the guard for directions, and spotted a shrine at the city’s outskirts. She made a beeline for the shrine and stepped inside the instant she could, grateful for the chilly stone within. 

_ I  _ really _ have to get that special armor that woman mentioned… There’s no way I’ll be able to get very far if I must drink that disgusting sludge every six minutes.  _

By the time Zelda exited the shrine, her elixir had long since worn off, prompting several seconds of frantic chugging to stave off the oppressive heat. The next five minutes was spent sprinting around for the armor shop—but when she found it, Zelda found herself only able to purchase two pieces.

_ Two THOUSAND rupees seems a bit much for a helmet,  _ she thought grumpily, retreating to the shrine to don her new protection. Admittedly, it did work fairly well—but she would have to go searching for ore  _ again  _ to have enough to get by. She couldn’t seem to keep her rupees for longer than a few days at a time. 

_ Still haven’t gone back and actually bought that house… _

Zelda shook herself out of it and went to find the Goron leader. Surely they’d be around the center of town. Goron City was a blocky, haphazard collection of low stone houses and sturdy metal bridges of rivers of magma, but at least it wasn’t too hard to navigate. She asked around and was directed to someone alternately called “Boss” or “Bludo”, a bearded, elderly Goron who stood near an imposing cave grumbling loudly about how badly his back hurt.

“That blasted Rudania!” he grumbled as Zelda got near. It didn’t seem directed at her, but Zelda took her chance to strike up a conversation.

“What’s wrong?”

“Peh! With Rudania runnin’ wild recently, Death Mountain’s eruptions have gotten real bad,” spat the boss. “Do ya see it stomping around up there on the mountain?”

“Bit hard to miss,” said Zelda truthfully. Bludo snorted.

“They say that it actually protected our people one hundred years ago,” he said, “but that was then, and this is now! All it does is mess up our mining operations! We’re all suffering because it’s stoppin’ us from doing business!”

_ You’d think he’d be more upset about the potential casualties…  _

“I can’t tell ya how many times we’ve used a cannon to chase off that fiend,” continued Bludo, growling. “But it always comes back— _ argh!” _

He stiffened on the last syllable, audible cracks ringing through the hot air. Zelda winced in sympathy and asked, “Are you alright?”

“Hmph. Just some back pain… wait.” Bludo scratched his head, squinting at her suspiciously. “Who are you, exactly?”

“I’m… a traveler.”

“I see! You came all this way to pay your respects to me!” Bludo laughed. “I like you already, goro!”

Zelda chose to let him believe it. Why not? It did her no harm.

“Well, my name’s Bludo. I’m the great Goron boss who’s fearsome enough to silence a crying child! Or…” he trailed off, muttering for a moment, before getting back on track. “I was plannin’ to drive off Rudania like I always do, but then this blasted pain in my back flared up out of nowhere…  _ where is that blasted Yunobo…?” _

“Er—who?”

“Yunobo is a young Goron who helps me out with Rudania,” explained Bludo. “He went to get me some painkillers from the North Mine, but he hasn’t come back yet. Slacker. Hey, if ya happen to see him, tell him I’m waitin’!”

Bludo didn’t seem interested in further conversation, so Zelda decided to do as he said. She needed a good way onto Rudania, after all, and the people accustomed to scaring it away would likely be of much help. She opened her Slate, noting that the waypoint for Vah Rudania had moved to a spot just north of the city, and started her trek.

—

_ Hylia, I’d like a word with you about the creatures you made.  _

Zelda sprinted for the edge of yet another rock pillar and soared off on an updraft, dodging several fire arrows.

_ Specifically, Lizalfos. _

She clambered around the far side of a pile of boulders, aiming for the storehouse she’d been directed to. Only the distinct croaking noise tipped her off to more enemies. 

_ Here’s my question: _

Zelda dove for cover and frantically summoned Revali’s Gale to avoid getting skewered, making it to the storehouse column in barely one piece.

_ WHY DID YOU MAKE THEM? _

Muffled cries came from the storehouse, which Zelda could now see was blocked off by a massive pile of volcanic rock. She tried to peer through, but no gap was big enough. 

“Help! HELP! I’m stuck!” The new voice was shaky and muffled by the rock, but it seemed its owner could hear her approach. 

“Are you Yunobo? I’m here to help!” Zelda shouted through the stone. 

“That’s me! The—the rocks collapsed when Rudania attacked!”

Yunobo sounded younger than Zelda had expected him to be, with a much higher voice than most Gorons, and it broke her heart to hear such fear. “I’ll get you out, don’t worry!”

But setting off remote bombs next to the rockslide did nothing but terrify Yunobo and draw the attention of more Lizalfos archers, and Zelda was left stumped—until she spotted a cannon nearby and had an idea. “Be right back!”

One remote bomb and come careful timing later, Zelda managed to safely blow the offending rockslide away from the storehouse. She ran up to the entrance to reassure Yunobo, keeping a wary eye on the distant Lizalfos. 

Yunobo turned out to be… well, practically  _ scrawny _ for a Goron. He shuddered behind a glowing shield of red light, back to the entrance, clutching a scarf in a very particular shade of blue.

_ That’s Champion blue. Where would he have gotten it? _

“I’m here to-“ she began, but Yunobo took one look outside the storehouse and started screaming, his shield disappearing.

“Monsters! MONSTERS!” he yelped, running about in circles that shook the ground. “They found me! HELP!”

“Wait! I’m not a monster!” Zelda protested, throwing her hands up in surrender. “See?”

Yunobo finally calmed down enough to listen and thanked her profusely for his freedom, but had to hurry back with the pain medicine before Zelda could ask him about attacking Rudania. She sighed and selected the Goron City shrine, figuring she would have better luck with Bludo if he wasn’t in such pain. 

She didn’t. He still griped constantly, especially about Yunobo—the descendant of Daruk, apparently, which was why he had the scarf—and seemed personally offended when he saw Zelda’s blank expression at the mention of the Goron Champion’s name. 

“Whaddaya mean you don’t know  _ Daruk?  _ Hero of our people, strongest Goron that ever lived!”

Bludo started gesturing wildly at a massive statue overlooking the city, but Zelda was no longer paying his rant any attention. The statue—of a grinning, bearded Goron with a distinctive sash—had caught all the attention she had. 

—

_ She walked side-by-side along the edge of Death Mountain with a fully-grown Goron who exuded strength in a way few individuals ever could, two Hylian knights trailing behind them. His footsteps shook the very ground, and his barking laugh was deep and gutteral. _

_ Daruk, Champion of the Gorons. _

_ “Ha! Count me in, tiny princess,” he was saying, expressively balling a fist in front of his chest. “I’m the fearless Daruk, after all! And if Hyrule needs my help, I’ll gladly lay down my life.” _

_ “Thank you, Daruk!” said Zelda delightedly. _

_ “Not sure if it’s Calamity Ganon’s fault or what, but I hear monsters have been attacking people more than ever lately,” continued Daruk. He glanced back at the Hylian soldiers as if they had failed to pass muster. “Times like these… you shouldn’t leave the castle without a horde of mighty Gorons to watch your back.” _

_ Zelda’s formerly cheerful expression fell into something more neutral, a kind of polite frown. “You sound like Father. He’s assigning a knight to watch over me wherever I go. I hear the top contender… is the most accomplished swordsman in all of Hyrule.” _

_ Daruk blinked, recognition and surprise flashing over his face. “Huh? That could only be…” _

_ But something caught his attention up ahead, and he deviated from the conversation to squint into the distance, confused. He growled in recognition a moment later. “They really are all over the place these days—is someone being attacked?” _

_ Indeed, the horde of Bokoblins which had just crested the hill ahead seemed to be harassing someone or something behind a large boulder. Daruk clearly did not appreciate the intrusion into his lands.  _

_ “Cowards!” he spat. “Wait here, Princess!” _

_ And without another word, he barreled forward, allowing the Hylian knights to catch up. Daruk moved like a shot from a cannon—twice as fast and three times as deadly, drawing the massive bludgeon from his back as if it weighed no more than a feather.  _

_ “YAAAH!” Daruk spun and sent the first two monsters flying before they even knew what was coming, slamming his weapon into the ground with a mighty war cry and a WHAM that obliterated anything in its path. The remaining monsters scrambled to flee, screeching as they did, and Daruk allowed them that one mercy.  _

_ “Spineless little cuccos!” he bellowed at their retreating backs. “No monster stands a chance when fighting me, the almighty Daruk!” _

_ He laughed in boisterous victory, slinging his weapon over his shoulder as he did. Zelda and her soldiers caught up, panting, and Zelda chuckled at the behavior of her newest Champion. Suddenly, something caught her eye from behind the boulder the Bokoblins had been so obsessed with. She went to investigate. _

_ “You’re safe,” said Zelda, kneeling and opening her arms. From within the dust cloud emerged a scruffy black-and-white dog, which was more than happy to shower her with kisses for the rescue. Zelda laughed and allowed the sudden rush of barking and tail-wagging. “It seems our friend here was the one being attacked. Precious boy. You saved his life!” _

_ She glanced back at Daruk, but the Goron Champion didn’t seem very enamored with their new furry friend. He quivered in place, eyes on the dog. The dog, spotting a potential new friend, barked once in greeting. _

_ Daruk yelped and dropped his weapon, a shield of red light springing up around him as he positively  _ cowered _ from the fluffball currently trying to lick every inch of Zelda’s face. _

_ “Well,” said Zelda quietly, more than a little surprised.  _

_ They sent the dog off with a “Good riddance” and “stay safe” from Daruk, who seemed quite embarrassed to have acted in such a way. _

_ “I’m sorry ya had to see that side of me,” he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with one massive hand. “As a kid, dogs always chased me. I still panic when I see one o’ those critters…” _

_ “I never imagined the great Daruk would have a weakness,” said Zelda teasingly.  _

_ “So tell me, Princess…” said Daruk slowly. _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “Calamity Ganon isn’t, uh…” Daruk waved his hand. “Some kind of a… dog monster, is he?” _

_ Zelda looked taken aback for a moment, then something seemed to crack, and she started giggling. After a moment of sheepishness, Daruk joined in on the laughter.  _

—

Zelda gave up on Bludo and set off to get Yunobo. Even if he wouldn’t help, she’d find a way to get aboard Rudania however she could. 

_ One last ghost. It seems Daruk and I were friends. Did he recognize who I meant by “most accomplished swordsman”? Did he and Link know each other prior to being Champions? Blasted amnesia…  _

Poor Yunobo seemed to be a trouble magnet (Zelda had to take out two Moblins harassing him) but he agreed to help regardless, even though Bludo wasn’t coming. So began their trek up Death Mountain—a harrowing journey full of cannons, magma bombs, Moblins, and  _ extremely _ annoying flying Guardians—but at the end of it all, Rudania screeched one final time and dove into the volcano’s crater with an impressive splash of lava. 

“All right, goro!” cheered Yunobo as they reached the top, clapping Zelda on the back. “Let’s finish the job!”

“I’m sorry, I must do this alone,” said Zelda. Yunobo’s face fell.

“But we came all this way!”

“This is my fight,” said Zelda. Before Yunobo could argue further, she dove from the precipice towards the distant Divine Beast, catching herself on the paraglider.

_ I shouldn’t feel guilty. I can’t bring anyone else aboard the Beasts, not when it’s my quest. It’s far too dangerous.  _

Zelda still couldn’t ditch the lingering guilt that curled around her heart, so she simply ignored it and aimed for a spot at the base of Rudania’s tail. The massive salamander floated languidly in the magma as if the molten rock were nothing but a backyard pond, belying the oppressive heat that swirled about in the air. Zelda quietly vowed to go on an expedition into the Hebra Mountains after she was done with Rudania—just to get the feeling of being baked alive out of her skin. 

She landed roughly on the Divine Beast, locating the pedestal she needed in no time. Daruk’s voice echoed through the smoky air seconds later.

_ “Hey there, tiny princess. Glad to see you again!” _

“Daruk-”

_ “Always knew you’d come back. Here for Rudania, eh? Map’s that way.” _

Zelda could understand why her past self had been so at ease with Daruk as she entered the pitch-black interior of Rudania, lighting her way with a torch and some borrowed blue flame from within. His voice was a comforting—if loud—source of support as Zelda reached the map. Gaining control of Rudania also afforded Zelda the ability to rotate the Beast ninety degrees.  _ Limited, but useful, I’m sure, _ she thought, pocketing the Slate. 

“Daruk,” she said after a moment, “I should say something.”

_ “Fire away.” _

“I lost my memory. I figured you should know…” Zelda explained the basics just as she had to every other Champion, squinting at a terminal which stuck out from the wall. She’d have to do some acrobatics to get to that one… 

_ “Ah, pebbles. That’s a drawback,”  _ said Daruk frankly.  _ “Anything I can do about that?” _

“Much appreciated, but I don’t think so,” said Zelda. She activated the first terminal before Daruk spoke again. 

_ “Noticed the other Beasts get free. Good job!” _

“I’m sorry it took me so long to get to you-”

_ “Aw, don’t be. I won’t take it personally.” _

They kept talking for some time, but Daruk’s voice got warier the more terminals she activated. Finally, he stopped talking altogether, only speaking up after Zelda activated the final one. 

_ “Careful, tiny princess. The thing that’s in here… it’s no joke.” _

_ “In here”? Were the Champions trapped in the same mindspace as the Blights until I freed them?  _ Zelda thought with alarm.  _ Oh, Goddess… I should have realized, of course. That must have been  _ torture.  _ I’m going to tear Ganon apart.  _

“I will be,” she promised, climbing out onto Rudania’s back one last time. Zelda forced herself to touch the Slate down without hesitation, bracing for the memory—

_ Even though Revali had “helped” him get down from Mount Lanayru faster, Daruk’s journey was long and grueling. He didn't even stop at his home for the Boulder Breaker. Daruk’s usually-high endurance was worn down to a thread by the monsters and the climb up to Rudania _ — _ so much that he did not notice the purple embers mixed in with the red of the magma.  _

_ “Come on, buddy. Work with me here,” he muttered, doing his best to get Rudania moving from the central console. A horrible gurgle from behind was his only warning before the Blight’s axe came swinging down. It sparked off his shield at the last second, but Daruk was still knocked off balance.  _

_ The Blight relentlessly kept coming, its axe and fire attacks unforgiving and deadly. Daruk’s shield would give out soon if this kept up. Then, suddenly, soft beeping cut through the roar of flames and the Blight’s screeching. A distress signal. Specifically, Mipha’s. _

_ Daruk made it over to the console to send his own, turning back to the fight- _

_ But he saw the axe coming too late, and his shield was too weak to stop it.  _

Zelda stumbled when the vision left her, whipping around to face the Blight.  _ This is the final one. I will not fail! _

_ “Watch yourself now! That ugly pain in the crag is Ganon’s handiwork. Thing got the best of me a hundred years ago. Good luck, Princess! Go get ‘im!” _

__ The Blight screeched its challenge, but Zelda didn’t let it finish before hitting it with Urbosa’s Fury and charging while it lay stunned. It stood up not long after, but she was doing  _ real _ damage.

_ I might do this in one shot! _ Emboldened, Zelda pressed her attack until she rather abruptly stopped being able to summon Urbosa’s power.  _ Ah. recharge period. I forgot about that…  _

She scrambled for cover from the sweeping axe and accidentally rolled  _ under _ the Blight. Yet—it did not seem to be able to hit her. The Blight was too big and slow to hit anything within a certain distance!

“Ha!” Zelda fought to stay underneath the Blight and kept lashing out with her scimitar until it screeched and changed the game, teleporting away. It rematerialized, coated its axe in flames, and with an ear-grating screech, a golden shield flashed into existence around it. 

_ Great Goddess, that seems like overkill! _

Zelda ran for cover once more as the Blight began sucking in everything around it. The disgusting thing  _ laughed _ before throwing a massive fireball in her direction. Ice arrows worked against the fireball—but what about the Blight itself? Nothing got through the shield!

It began sucking in air once more, and Zelda got an  _ idea. _ “Eat this!”

A remote bomb went sailing into the wind, sucked up along with everything else. Zelda waited… watched…

And detonated.

The Blight screeched once more and fell to the ground, once more vulnerable to her sword. Perfect. Caught up in the adrenaline of battle, Zelda hardly noticed when the Blight faltered. 

But then-

Zelda could hardly believe her eyes. She watched the Blight writhe and screech and finally burst into smoke, leaving nothing but the natural embers of Death Mountain to float about Rudania. The control console pulsed, inviting her to take the final step. Zelda did so in a daze.

“HA! Great work, Princess!”

Zelda turned to see Rudania’s Champion walk the earth once more and smiled, waving weakly in greeting.

“I owe you big for this,” said Daruk. “Because of you, my spirit is finally free!”

“It’s nothing.”

“Don’t sell yourself short. Hey, uh…” Daruk scratched his beard in a nervous manner. “I feel like I should apologize. I was doing everything I could to protect Hyrule when that thing got the best of me. I’m sorry that me resting with the rubble caused such a mess-“

“Daruk, no,” said Zelda hurriedly. She remembered Urbosa’s words to her, clear as day. “You have nothing to apologize for. Neither of us is the one to blame in this situation, you know—that particular  _ honor _ belongs to Ganon.”

Daruk blinked. “I guess… you have a point. Doesn’t mean our job is finished, though!”

“Far from it,” groaned Zelda, remembering her still-absent power. With a start, she also remembered her latest memory, and her suspicions about it.  _ If Daruk knew Link that well… he might know where the Master Sword came from. _

But Zelda would have to hold off a moment on asking, because Daruk was preoccupied. “Now that you’re back, we can use the same plan from one hundred years ago—except you switch places with Link, yeah? I’ll take Rudania down the mountain to get a better shot, and once you’re right in front of Ganon, we’ll light that thing up!”

“Sounds hazardous while I’m standing  _ right there  _ next to it.”

Daruk flapped a hand around dismissively. “You’ll be fine! The Beasts only do harm to the Calamity! Hopefully. But if you want better protection…”

Daruk clapped his hands together, and when he pulled them apart, a pulsing red ball of light appeared. “I’d like to give you this. Daruk’s Protection, my legendary shielding ability!”

“I accept—oof!”

The ball technically had no substance, but evidently Daruk was still massively strong as a ghost. Its light pulsed through her veins like liquid flame, and for a half second, the same geometric shield Daruk and Yunobo had used flared up around her. 

“Thank you, Daruk,” said Zelda, flexing her fingers through the thick gloves of her armor. 

He grinned, punching a fist against his chest in a Goron salute. “From my soul to yours, Princess. That all you need?”

“Actually, no.” Briefly, Zelda explained her situation with the bow. “You and Link… did you know each other well?”

Daruk laughed uproariously. _ “Did _ we! He and I were brothers!”

“Er-”

“Oh, not like Hylians understand it,” said Daruk.  _ “Goron _ brothers! He could out-eat the best of us!”

_ Brothers in bond but not blood, then—wait. Don’t Gorons eat rocks? Link, what did you do before I met you? _

Zelda giggled. Such an odd detail to learn about her knight… but heartwarming, certainly. “In that case, did he ever tell you where he got the Master Sword?”

“Hmm…” Daruk stroked his beard thoughtfully. “Come to think of it, yeah. He said it was in a forest north of Hyrule Castle, guarded by… uh… tree children? I dunno, I only asked once.”

_ Children of the forest? _ “You mean Koroks?” said Zelda disbelievingly.  _ “They _ guarded the Master Sword?”

“Somethin’ about a talking tree, too. Big one,” said Daruk. “Does that help?”

“Yes, it does,” said Zelda, elated. “That’s more information than anyone else has given me. Thank you.”

“I’m just glad I could help. Hey, mind telling me something?”

“Go ahead.”

“How are the Gorons doing after… everything?” Daruk asked. “City still there?”

“Oh, they’re doing just fine,” said Zelda. “They’ll be quite happy to be able to continue mining operations now that Rudania has calmed down, I imagine—oh! You have a descendant! His name is Yunobo, he helped me get up here.”

“I  _ what?”  _ Daruk’s jaw fell open. “HA! I wonder how many brothers are between me and him!”

Zelda chose not to ask about Goron genetics. “He has your sash and your Protection,” she said instead. “He’s quite the successor.”

“Well! If he helped you get up here, he sure is!” said Daruk. “Tell him I’m glad to have someone like that following in my footsteps, yeah?”

Gold light began to make itself known, blossoming on Zelda’s chest and arms. “I will,” she promised. 

“Good luck! And give my regards to Link!”

The volcano faded away, and with it, Daruk. 

—

Zelda rematerialized at the entrance to Goron City, residual power from Daruk’s gift still buzzing through her veins. She turned to go and tell Bludo that his people were safe, but before she could—

_ Zelda…  _

She skidded to a stop and looked around wildly, eventually landing her gaze on Hyrule Castle in the distance. She watched Daruk’s targeting beam slam into the central tower, where the pulse of the Master Sword could still be seen. 

_ You did it. The Divine Beasts are on our side, and… and the Champions are free.  _

Though his voice had always been echoey and faint, Zelda still worried over how weak Link’s voice was when it reached her ears. The light within Hyrule Castle was fading too fast for her liking.

_ We’ll all… be waiting for you. Good luck.  _

His voice faded, and Zelda was left at the gate, her elation fading into worry. She hurried through her conversation with Bludo, waving aside his grudging congratulations. The Gorons started a celebration as soon as word got around, Yunobo started telling everyone about how he’d seen the specter of his ancestor aboard Rudania not long ago, and Bludo presented Zelda with a weapon as tall as she was—Boulder Breaker, Daruk’s bludgeon. She politely took and and put it away, knowing she’d never be able to wield it properly. Zelda even ran into Pikango in the city, and received a hint about a new memory. She resolved to go find it  _ after _ locating her bow. 

Zelda didn’t stay long after that. She teleported straight to Eldin Tower after leaving the city’s gates, reveling in the cool evening air. She looked out towards the north, towards Hyrule Castle and the forest beyond.

“Just you left,” she muttered. “Goddess, I hope you’re with me.” 

She set off in the direction of Hyrule Castle, hoping against hope that her clues were right. 

—

_ Daruk proudly surveyed his view of Hyrule from Rudania’s perch. In the far distance, the targeting lasers of his fellow Champions pulsed in time with the light of the Master Sword.  _

_ Daruk! I’m glad you’re free, said Mipha delightedly. Urbosa got here not two days ago.  _

_ Congratulations on your freedom, said Urbosa.  _

_ Glad to hear from you lot, said Daruk. Is Revali off moping about being backup? _

_ Ha, ha. I’ll have you know I was napping before your chatter stirred me.  _

_ Ghosts don’t nap, said Urbosa, amused. Revali subsided with much muttering, but did not pull away from the conversation completely.  _

_ How is Goron City doing? Mipha asked. _

_ Great! You’ll never believe this, but I have a descendant! _

_ As do I, said Urbosa. Here’s hoping they both get to see a Hyrule free of Ganon.  _

_ Way to kill the mood, muttered Revali.  _

_ Forgive me, I thought you were  _ napping,  _ teased Urbosa.  _

_ Daruk laughed, interrupting Revali’s indignant sputtering. It’s good to talk to you all again, he said. I missed this. It’s just too bad we can’t do anything other than wait…  _

_ And you made fun of  _ me _ for being irritated about that.  _

_ We can at least keep an eye on Zelda, said Mipha wistfully. I do, at least.  _

_ That so, Mipha? said Daruk, chuckling when she sputtered.  _

_ She gets hurt all the time! I have to heal her! It’s not—it’s not as though that whole thing actually… I don’t know. She said it wasn’t mutual, that’s that.  _

_ Sorry I touched a nerve.  _

_ Don’t be. It’ll all turn out just fine in the end regardless of feelings, said Mipha. I, for one, can’t wait for our strike.  _

_ Same for me, said Urbosa. This fight is more personal to me than you all know.  _

_ We  _ all _ died to those things, Urbosa, said Revali. That’s pretty personal. I got shot in the  _ chest  _ with a cannon bigger than I am, how’s that for grudge material? _

_ Daruk winced. That didn’t sound like an enjoyable way to die.  _

_ Ganon once took the form of a Gerudo. That is too much of an insult to let stand, said Urbosa.  _

_ Urbosa and Revali kept trading banter, so Daruk receded into his own Beast to let them let out steam. He watched Hyrule Castle pulse in the distance for some time, until Urbosa reached out on her own.  _

_ I have no doubts about Zelda, she said. But do you think Link can hold out long enough for her to retrieve her bow and unlock her power? _

_ I know him, said Daruk. He’s been holding on this long. The little guy’s definitely stubborn enough for this—he rivaled even some of the Goron warriors when it came to endurance in battle back in the day. He’ll be fine.  _

_ I’ll trust your judgement. Talk later? _

_ ‘Course. _

_ Urbosa’s presence faded, and Daruk chewed on his lip. He’d never say it to the others for fear of dropping morale, but he was the closest to Hyrule Castle and could see the distant glow clearly. It was flickering faster than it should have been. _

_ Good luck, little guy. Zelda’s coming.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daruk is the best rock grandpa and y’all CANNOT convince me otherwise! He’s friend shaped and i love him 
> 
> Next chapter is god knows when, but we’re headed for Korok Forest and the Bow of Light! I’ll say this much: the mechanic for retrieving it isn’t like the Master Sword and its 13 hearts. It’s something else... with a little more angst tied up in it, of course. >:)


	7. Guiding Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Zelda’s attempt to reclaim her bow hits a snag, she realizes that she has to recover as much information as possible about her former self—but what happens when all those accumulated emotions and memories get to be too much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kicks down door* I’m back with a little concoction I like to call “Me Projecting My Confusion With Feelings Onto Zelda” and no I will not take criticism on that. Enjoy!

_ Deep within the forest, the Deku Tree waited.  _

_ Outside its borders the world was dangerous—monsters roamed freely, rogue Guardians picked off strays—but within was peaceful, full of the laughter and music of Koroks. Sunlight gently filtered through the leaves, and when night came, lanterns filled the forest with soft green light. _

_ And at the base of the Deku Tree, the bow waited.  _

_ It had not been used for an entire century, but it longed to be. It could sense the nearing of its rightful owner like sunshine after an eternity in the dark—but something was wrong. _

_ Not much longer, friend, said the tree. Not much longer… she will do it.  _

_ And so, deep within the forest, the Deku Tree and the Bow of Light waited.  _

—

Zelda’s path took her along the road to a new stable not far from Hyrule Castle, adjacent to a shrine that was quite possibly the most annoying puzzle she’d ever encountered. Hestu was there as well, and after Zelda gave him back some of the Korok seeds she’d picked up in her travels, he revealed his destination.

“I’m going to see Grandfather in Korok Forest, of course! I’m just… er… a bit lost,” he said, scratching the base of one of the branches on his head. “I know it’s nearby!”

“I’m headed that way as well. Isn’t it just north of here?”

Hestu stopped. Blinked. Then- 

“OH! Of course!” He waved his maracas excitedly. “Thank you!”

Zelda was about to ask if they could travel together when Hestu disappeared in a flash of light and a flurry of leaves. _ Koroks…  _

“Ugh. I might as well just keep moving.” Zelda looked to the north, noting a nearby tower. Not only did she need the new map chunk, but the forest was likely not too far beyond it. She could use it as a spot to paraglide in, surely. Zelda climbed a nearby hill and spent a good hour or so doing her best not to catch the attention of the monsters in the water below before finally being able to hoist herself onto the platform and get the map. 

_ Woodland Tower, _ said the Slate. For whatever reason, Woodland Tower had a massive skull-shaped rock atop it like a crown—perhaps it had disturbed the rock when it rose. It covered the side of the tower that faced the forest, so Zelda simply climbed out the empty eye socket and onto the crown of the skull. The forest waited in the distance, shrouded in mist. 

_ One… two… three! _

Zelda leapt from the tower and caught the wind, angling for the forest. Something almost seemed to be calling her from there, pulling her closer. She reached the edge of the mist-

_ Yahaha! _

White obscured her vision and Zelda awoke back atop the tower, blinking. “Wh— _ Koroks!” _

She decided to approach the forest from the road instead, paragliding well away from the offending mist to jog along until she reached a gate. This time, the mist did not impede Zelda’s path when she entered. Instead, it curled around her and behind her, obscuring the scenery beyond a few feet in any direction. 

_ Creepy… _

As if the mist wasn’t enough, most of the trees around Zelda had terrifying faces carved into their trunks. That was bad enough to make her grip her scimitar like a lifeline. She noticed a torch further into the woods and cautiously made her way towards them, ignoring the wind which tugged at her clothes. When the mist didn’t grab her, Zelda continued with this method, emboldened—until the torch path abruptly ended. 

_ Suppose I’ve got to find my own way now.  _ Twice Zelda set off in a random direction, and twice she was sent right back to the torches.  _ Goddess above, who let Koroks design a forest? _

Zelda huffed and shoved her hair out of her face for the umpteenth time. The wind really  _ was _ starting to get annoying _ —wait. _

_ The sparks from the torches… they only ever point in one direction, yet the wind changes. A clue? _

So, with no other ideas, Zelda lit a torch and held it up, careful to avoid overhanging branches. The sparks trailed off in the wind, carving a straight line through the air. She followed the path they set carefully, monitoring the changes in direction with precise steps for what felt like hours but likely only lasted thirty minutes.

_ Link, if you had to do this, then I commend your patience.  _

Zelda eventually noticed the fog clearing up around her and hurried forward, glad to be nearing the end of the Koroks’ frustrating puzzle. Soon, instead of the creepy faces of the warped trees, she saw gentle blankets of moss and mushrooms covering curved oaks. Koroks began popping up everywhere, staring at her and twittering as she stepped across lichen-covered stones. Free of the mist, Zelda extinguished her torch. 

Korok Forest was a haven of light and greenery—brighter and warmer than any forest Zelda had ever seen. Glowing lanternlike plants lined the path and vines hung down from above. Koroks played and danced in every corner—though they never let her get close. Hestu sat off to one side of the path and waved to her cheerily. And in the center, lying just before a massive tree on a stone plinth, sat a pillar of shining amber as tall as Zelda. Within floated an arc of gold and white which seemed to call out to her very soul—a bow, shaped something like a half-moon and gleaming even through the amber. Zelda stepped up onto the plinth in a daze, reaching out to touch the amber-

_ “-please! You need to slow d-” _

_ “No! I have to at le-” _

_ “Don’t sleep! Stay wi _ — _ stay awake-” _

Zelda gasped and snatched her hands away from the amber as if it had burned her.  _ A memory? Of what? There was so much pain behind those words…  _

A cough echoed from above her, and Zelda looked up in awe at the massive tree before her. Much to her shock, a wide mouth framed by mustache-like branches opened in its trunk, and it  _ spoke. _

“Who is that?” said the tree in a deep, masculine voice. “Did I doze off again?”

Zelda could only stare for a moment, still reeling from the memory fragment, but the tree did not require a response. 

“Well, well… it’s you,” he said. “You finally returned, Princess. Better late than never. I’d nearly given up hope on seeing you again after one hundred years. Even my patience has limits, you know... “

_ Again? _ “I’m sorry, I don’t know you,” said Zelda politely. 

“I could tell from the look on your face,” said the tree. “I have watched over Hyrule from time immemorial. Many have referred to me over the ages as the Deku Tree. That… is a weapon created by the ancient Goddess—the Bow of Light, twin to the Master Sword and belonging only to the Goddess-blood princess. You.”

“I’ve been told of my heritage,” said Zelda, remembering Impa’s tales. “I came here to retrieve the bow.”

“Ah, so you have… but I must warn you to take  _ extreme _ caution,” said the Deku Tree. “Were it the Master Sword, you would receive a physical test of strength—but this is not the weapon of courage. This is the weapon of wisdom, and as such, you must pass a test of the mind and soul. I cannot say if you possess the ability to do so as of right now.”

“What happens… if I do not?”

“Then the bow’s power would backfire onto you before you could free it from the amber,” said the Deku Tree. “Do you wish to try?”

“I came here to retrieve what is rightfully mine. I will try.”

“Then be cautious. The bow will sense whether or not you are ready, and it will not hesitate should you fall short.”

On that cheery note, Zelda stepped forward and gingerly placed both hands on the amber, just over her bow. Something  _ tugged _ in her mind, an inexplicable connection that seemed to draw on her very blood like a magnet. 

_ Come to me. _

She seized the connection and yanked, feeling the bow respond in kind. Elated, Zelda kept pulling-

But something went wrong. 

Zelda woke up on the ground, head ringing and vision blurry. She sat up slowly, tasting metal on her tongue. “Ow…”

“If I had not stopped you… that would have ended much worse,” said the Deku Tree. Zelda stood shakily, standing well away from the column of amber.

“Did it—did I fail its test?”

“It would seem so.”

Zelda growled.  _ “Why?  _ Haven’t I proved myself?”

“As a warrior, yes,” said the Deku Tree, not unkindly. “But… correct me if I’m wrong, but have you been able to call upon the power that is your birthright since you awoke? The bow was brought into existence by that power, and requires it to continue functioning.”

_ You’ve got to be kidding me.  _ “No, I—I’ve forgotten how I summoned it. Are you telling me I’m back to square  _ one?” _

The Deku Tree coughed awkwardly. “It… would seem so.”

Zelda took a  _ very _ deep breath. “Fine, then. What now?”

“I suggest you devote as much energy as possible towards recovering your memory, Princess. That may be the only path towards unlocking your power short of going back to your old methods—prayer and such.”

_ That’s as good a plan as any. _

Zelda stayed in the Korok Forest for a while longer, completing several shrines and talking to the children of the forest. As welcomed as she felt there—addressed as “Miss Hero” by most of the younger ones—Zelda still had a quest to complete, and a knight to save. She’d been meaning to get as many memories as possible before going anyway, so might as well… 

Zelda steeled herself before donning her fireproof armor and selecting the Goron City shrine—the best place to start when searching for whatever memory hid on Death Mountain’s outskirts. 

—

_ Monsters of all shapes and sizes lay scattered and dead around the rocky ground of Death Mountain’s outskirts. The force that had killed so many—dozens upon dozens, Bokoblins and Moblins and Lynels and everything in between—must have been massive. Yet… only two people remained. _

_ “That cut doesn’t look too bad, actually,” said Zelda, inspecting a wound on her knight’s arm. Link looked on, apparently unaffected by the bloody gash. “You’re fine for now—but you know, there’s a fine line between courage and recklessness.” _

_ Link said nothing, as per norm, but even then there seemed to be an understanding between the two. _

_ “As brave as you are, that does  _ not _ make you immortal,” admonished Zelda. She turned, examining the aftermath with Link beside her—the silver Lynels lying dead, the numerous Bokoblins. “It seems that, not only is the frequency of these types of attacks on the rise… but the scale of beasts we are facing is intensifying as well. I fear that—I fear that this is an omen which portends the return of Calamity Ganon.” _

_ A beat. Then Zelda stood, brushing dust from her pants, and turned to Link in a businesslike manner. “And, if that’s the case, I’m ready to expect the worst. We’ll need to make preparations as soon as possible.” _

_ Link stood and walked with her as they strode off, evidently just fine with walking around corpses. _

—

“Well,” said Zelda aloud, turning over the new memory in her head. “That… doesn’t help at all.”

_ It seems we were friends by that point. How long was this after I yelled at him near that shrine? Come to think of it… we may have started reconciling after he saved me from those Yiga. That seems likely. I’ll need more information. _

So, Zelda selected a location at random and set off to begin her hunt for memories, hoping against hope that one of them, just  _ one, _ would hold the hint she needed.

And in the distance, the Master Sword pulsed just the tiniest bit brighter. Once. 

—

_ “Hero of Hyrule, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness…” _

_ The four Champions, all dressed in formal armor and all solemnly quiet, watched from the edges of the Sacred Grounds as Zelda stood before a kneeling Link. With her arm extended towards him as if offering a blessing, she continued her speech in a quiet, disinterested voice.  _

_ “You have shown unflinching bravery and skill in the face of darkness and adversity, and have proven yourself worthy…” Zelda hesitated here, as if unwilling to put her next words into speech. “...of the blessing of the Goddess Hylia. Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight… the sacred blade is forever bound to the soul of the Hero. We pray for your protection… and we hope that—that the two of you will grow stronger together, as one.” _

_ Here Zelda stopped again, taking a shaky breath as she listlessly lowered her hand. She frowned almost imperceptibly at Link, who did not once look up from his dutiful kneel. Zelda raised her hand once more and continued her speech—though the Champions did not seem to be paying much attention anymore.  _

_ “Gee, this is uplifting,” muttered Daruk, scratching his head. “She’s making it sound like we already lost!” _

_ “Wasn’t this  _ your _ idea?” said Revali disdainfully from Daruk’s right. “You’re the one who wanted to designate the appointed knight with all the ceremonial pomp, grandeur, and  _ nonsense _ we could muster! And if you ask me, the whole thing does seem to be overkill. I think I’m on the same page as the princess regarding… this boy.” _

_ Urbosa sighed, rolling her eyes. “Oh, give it a rest. That boy is a living reminder of her own failures. Or… that’s how the princess sees him.” _

_ Indeed, Zelda seemed entirely disinterested in Link. She finished her speech and continued frowning down at her new knight, eyes hardened and somehow… sad. _

_ And yet Link never once looked up.  _

—

_ Link and Zelda knelt together in the tall grass, enjoying the sunny day while their horses grazed contentedly nearby a hunched tree. A gentle breeze stirred the grass and the flowers, dancing through Zelda’s hair before moving on to Link’s. _

_ “Oh, there’s one!” said Zelda delightedly, pointing the Sheikah Slate at a patch of yellow flowers and snapping a picture. She showed it to Link, then continued her mission—seemingly to photograph every flower in the vicinity. “The flowers we have in Hyrule aren’t just beautiful. They’re also quite useful as ingredients for a variety of things.” _

_ Link examined the flowers curiously, then turned his eyes to Zelda. If it was, in fact, the hint of a smile dancing on his lips, then she missed it—too busy staring at a new flower, this one white with blue at the base of its petals. It stood out among the smaller wildflowers, alone and graceful.  _

_ Zelda lowered the Slate and leaned closer to the tiny bloom, a strange sadness entering her voice. “This one here is called the silent princess. It’s a rare, endangered species.” _

_ She scooted closer to the flower, leaning in on all fours to get a better look. Link awkwardly crawled up behind her, craning his neck to do the same.  _

_ “Despite our best efforts, we can’t get them to grow domestically yet,” said Zelda, reaching out to brush the petals. “The princess can only thrive out here in the wild. All that we can hope… is that the species will be strong enough to prosper on its own.” _

_ They were both silent for a moment, watching the breeze stir the flowers. Link leaned in as if to say something— _

_ “OH! Is that what I think it is?” Zelda suddenly lurched forward, snatching something from the grass. “Look at this! I don’t believe it, but I actually caught one!” _

_ She scooted over to Link on her knees, excitedly brandishing her cupped hands, which covered the object she’d found. “This delicacy is known to have very,  _ very _ potent effects under the proper circumstances. Ta-dah!” _

_ She opened her hands, revealing… a frog. Specifically, a Hot-Footed Frog, which croaked curiously at Link. Zelda brought it closer to her face, grinning maniacally.  _

_ “Research from the castle shows ingesting one of these can actually  _ augment _ certain abilities! We wouldn’t be in a controlled environment out here, but with your level of physical fitness… you’d be a perfect candidate for the study!” _

_ Link seemed to grasp her meaning and started subtly inching away, but before he could, Zelda thrust the frog in his face.  _

_ “Go on!” she said excitedly, as Link recoiled in mild disgust. “Taste it!” _

—

_ As the storm rumbled, Link swung his sword.  _

_ Thrust, slash, parry, repeat—he was training, keeping his skills honed and the Master Sword sharp. Its sheath lay propped up against the overhanging boulder next to Zelda, who examined the sky dubiously from her seat next to the husband and wife statues.  _

_ “I doubt this will let up anytime soon,” she said quietly. She watched Link train, tracking his swift movements with somber eyes. “Your path seems to mirror your father’s. You’ve dedicated yourself to becoming a knight as well. Your commitment to the training necessary to fulfill your goal is really quite admirable.” _

_ As the storm rumbled, Link swung his sword. He paused only momentarily to make brief eye contact. _

_ “I see now why you would be the chosen one,” said Zelda. She chewed on her lip, speaking hesitantly. “What if… one day, you realized you weren’t meant to be a fighter. Yet the only thing people ever said… was that you were born into a family of the royal guard, and no matter what you thought, you had to become a knight.  _

_ “If that was the only thing you were ever told, I wonder, then… would you have chosen a different path?” _

_ As the storm rumbled, Link lowered his sword. The silence, broken only by rainfall, stretched between them.  _

_ He still did not say a word.  _

—

_ Zelda stood in waist-deep water with her hands clasped before the Goddess statue, the moonlight reflecting off her white dress and gold jewelry in a mockery of a halo. The Spring of Power sat serene and silent in the night, ignoring her prayer. Link stood guard by the entrance, his back to the statue and his princess as he watched the night for danger. His hands sat firmly planted on the Master Sword, which was propped up like a flagpole in front of him.  _

_ “I come seeking help,” said Zelda, “regarding this power that has been handed down over time. Prayer will awaken my power to seal Ganon away… or so I’ve been told all my life. And yet…” _

_ Zelda lowered her hands, staring at the statue with sad eyes. “Grandmother heard them,” she said, voice wavering. “The voices from the spirit realm. And Mother said her own power would develop within me. But I don’t hear… or  _ feel _ anything! _

_ “Father has told me time and time again… he always says, ‘Quit wasting your time playing at being a scholar!’ Curse you… I’ve spent every day of my life dedicated to praying!” Zelda slammed her hands down into the water, heedless of the droplets spraying her face. “I’ve pleaded to the spirits tied to the ancient gods… and still the holy powers have proven deaf to my devotion. Please just tell me…” _

_ She hugged herself tightly, tears fighting their way from her eyes. “What is it? What’s wrong with me?” _

_ Behind her, Link turned around and watched, allowing the Master Sword to drop. He did not speak—yet somehow, his concern was obvious.  _

_ Zelda let the tears fall. It wasn’t as if the Goddess was listening to her enough to judge anyway.  _

_ — _

_ Rain poured from the sky in buckets, thoroughly soaking every inch of the dreary woods. Link and Zelda sprinted through, heedless of the mud and rain and thunder and clearly desperate, terrified—fleeing for their very lives. Link clung to Zelda’s hand to tug her along, hanging on as if she were his only lifeline- _

_ Until she let go.  _

_ Link skidded to a stop, making it back to Zelda just as she spoke. _

_ “How…” she said, refusing to look up despite the mud and rain soaking through her ceremonial dress. Link sheathed his sword and knelt, saying nothing. “How did it come to this? The Divine Beasts… the Guardians… they’ve all turned against us…” _

_ Zelda’s fists clenched in the wet grass, fury and grief coloring her words. “It was… Calamity Ganon. It turned them all against us! And everyone… Mipha, Urbosa, Revali and Daruk—they’re all trapped inside those things…” _

_ She finally looked up, tears dripping from her eyes as she met Link’s. “It’s all my fault! Our only hope for defeating Ganon is lost all because I couldn’t harness this cursed power! _

_ “Everything—everything I’ve done up until now… it was all for nothing. So I really am just a failure! All my friends… the entire kingdom… my father most of all… I tried, and I failed them all. I’ve left them… all to die.” _

_ Out of energy and utterly despairing, she collapsed into Link’s arms, sobbing brokenly. He held onto her tightly, saying nothing. _

_ For what was there to say? _

—

Two weeks. Actually, probably a little longer—that was how long it took Zelda to recover as many memories as she could reach, journeying far and wide across Hyrule in the process. Each one brought a new wave of emotion, a new batch of complicated information and  _ feelings _ that took too long to recover from. 

_ I think I may have loved Link.  _

It was hard to tell. Still, whenever she thought about what lay at the end of her quest—besides Ganon—Zelda’s heart skipped a beat in an odd way, not unlike it did when she wore the Zora armor.

_ A mystery for another day.  _

With each memory came… extras. Zelda wasn’t sure what to call the little flashes of conversations or blurry faces she kept getting. They weren’t proper memories, really, just sort of… knowledge that she had without knowing how she had it. 

_ Link spoke in signs whenever the situation arose. He called us all by different nicknames, too—though I can’t remember the specifics. I wonder what mine was. He always had time to explain when I didn’t understand… he always took the time to help me, no matter what.  _

_ Mipha… she and I did spend quite a bit of time together researching Ruta. I remember a picnic once. When she laughed, it sounded like bells…  _

_ Revali taught Link how to shoot Rito-style, and then Link taught me—in secret. My father did not approve. Revali used to insist that he simply couldn’t abide watching the “so-called” Hero of Hyrule “shoot like a fledgling”. I strongly suspect he was trying to assert dominance.  _

_ Urbosa used to put enough Goron spice on her food to make hardened warriors run screaming. She shared some with Link once and privately told me that if he could handle that, he could handle anything. He inhaled it, of course.  _

_ Daruk had a bad habit of forgetting his own strength and knocking over his allies. He gave the best hugs, though… even if they tended to pop joints.  _

Two weeks of exploration, of climbing difficult towers and wondering idly if the blue map liquid was drinkable, of finding difficult shrines, of seeing new villages, of visiting each Spring of the Goddess and failing to get Her attention. 

Two weeks of learning, of collecting different monster parts and experimenting with their effects, of finding recipes across the land and making them, of testing the limits of her knowledge and eagerly seeking more. 

Two weeks of training, of asking the people she knew in each region of Hyrule to teach her, of sparring with Zora guards and Gerudo warriors, of archery practice while Tulin cheered from the sidelines, of nearly getting crushed by the weight of Goron weapons (and eventually giving up on the latter). 

Two weeks of helping, of doing odd jobs around Hyrule, of saving random travelers from wandering monsters and saving money, of gathering better gear for any situation, of finally buying that house in Hateno and having a safe place just for herself at last. She even helped a town build itself—Zelda was quite proud of that. 

Two weeks. Actually, probably a little longer—until Zelda finally had but one picture left. The good news was that she knew almost precisely where it was. The bad news… was also that she knew where it was.

_ “Hyrule Castle? _ Pikango, you can’t be serious,” she said, closing the Slate. “Are you sure?”

“Not entirely,” admitted the old painter. “But, if I’m being honest, there’s really only one place with that kind of architecture left in this land, and it’s sitting right in the middle of Hyrule Field. Guess you won’t be able to get to this one—terribly sorry.”

He walked away, aiming for the stable, and Zelda watched him leave helplessly.  _ Hyrule Castle? I’m definitely not ready for that. And… how could I go there, knowing that I’d have to leave Link waiting for me? _

_ He’ll understand. I’ve taken too long already, I can’t waste more time deliberating.  _

It took some searching, but Zelda found a treasure hunter who could tell her how to get into the castle relatively easily—and though she didn’t much appreciate the fact that her old home was basically a treasure chest for much of Hyrule’s opportunists, the secret way in was infinitely preferable to trying to get in from the front. 

_ Woodland Tower. Travel?  _ said the Slate. Zelda pressed the button before she could talk herself out of it. She donned the full Zora armor, long since collected and neatly folded in her pack, and glared at the swirling clouds of Malice surrounding the Castle. She did a quick run-through of her supplies: monster masks obtained from a very strange…  _ person _ in the darkest hours of the night, ten Ancient arrows and a shield obtained from an even  _ stranger _ researcher in the Akkala region, a sizable collection of elemental weapons… it would do. 

“Three… two… one…”

_ Now. _

Zelda readied herself only a moment more before leaping from the tower and aimed for the castle moat, careful to avoid the Bokoblins on horses below. She hit the ground and dove without another thought, making a beeline for the waterfalls on the north side of the castle—but she had only just made it to the base of the first waterfall when the swirling Malice  _ screamed.  _

Zelda gasped, nearly inhaling the smoky water of the moat, and watched the Master Sword create a massive flash of light through the haze. The Malice quieted, and she was left to frantically let the armor carry her upwards. One waterfall, two, three, and then Zelda’s free ride was over.

_ On my own. What else is new…  _

Because the Goddess hated her, a Guardian decided to wake up and start shooting almost as soon as Zelda made it more than a few steps away from her entrance. Nothing like a sprint-for-it-or-die situation to wake one up for a suicide mission, really. Zelda examined her map, annoyed to discover that it had become the same hard-to-read translucent blue of a Divine Beast, and set off to the west. Her destination lay on the outskirts of the castle grounds—hopefully, not too hard to find. 

_ There’s a mark at the very top of this map,  _ she thought grimly, double-checking her progress as she waited for a hovering Guardian to leave so she could move.  _ That must be… that must be where they are. Where he is.  _

So close, and yet—so far. Zelda closed the map regretfully, wishing she could go and save him right  _ now. _ But she had a mission, and as the whirring of the Guardian faded away, she knew she had to move. 

Two more Guardians fell to her bow and determination, and Zelda finally reached the spot where her memory should be. She knew instantly she was in the right place. If only it wasn't so  _ high. _ She climbed up the cliff, nearly getting shot by a stationary Guardian before having to dodge the flyer.

_ I used to study these, didn’t I? I should have smashed them.  _

Zelda dove for cover inside the Castle, into a circular room which housed a Moblin. The monster fell to her sword in seconds, and Zelda gratefully took the chance to rest. It seemed like all she had to do was climb up a small section of wall, and she’d be in place-

But something caught her eye, and Zelda went to investigate. It was just an old, worm-eaten book lying open on the desk. An inkwell sat open next to it, long dried-out, and the pages creaked when she closed it to see the title.

_ Oh, Hylia. _

It was  _ her _ diary. Even if her name hadn’t been all over the cover, her handwriting was recognizable enough. It was small—not many entries—but it was written by the Zelda from one hundred years ago, the Zelda who didn’t have to remind herself of who she was every day.

_ I don’t have time to read this… but I have time to take it with me.  _

She climbed up the collapsed wall of what she now knew was  _ her _ room and looked out over the stone pathway to the adjacent tower. Examining the picture revealed the unfortunate fact that she’d have to stand out in the open to line up the shot correctly. 

“Alright, fine,” she said, switching her arrows to regular ones for the flying Guardian. She’d long since learned that they were weak, if hard to hit. Zelda spent four arrows trying to take the murderous machine down, but it did fall, and soon she could safely retrieve the memory. 

_ Time to learn.  _ Zelda surprised herself by hesitating. She had no confirmation that this would be what she needed, nothing to assure her that this final memory actually contained any relevant information. 

Still, she couldn’t afford not to try. 

—

_ The afternoon sun shone bright and hot on the stones of Hyrule Castle as Zelda strode out onto the bridge, Link just behind her. Her finery trailed behind her unheeded—Zelda’s focus was on the grounds below, on the Sheikah researchers who were currently testing the walking capabilities of a Guardian. She stopped by the railing and smiled softly, proud of the progress she witnessed.  _

_ “Incredible,” she said. “We’re at a point now where we can actually control them. At the current rate, we’ll soon know all we need to know about the Guardians and the Divine Beasts!” _

_ She turned to Link, beaming. “And should Ganon ever show itself again, we’ll be well positioned to defend ourselves.” _

_ He almost seemed to smile back, the corners of his mouth twitching. But Zelda’s cheerful manner lasted only a moment longer—someone else had come onto the bridge.  _

_ “What are you doing out here, Zelda?” _

_ Zelda whirled and composed herself at the speed of light, facing her father. Behind her, Link knelt, unable to speak or act freely in the presence of his king.  _

_ “I…” Zelda stepped forward just slightly. She steeled herself before speaking further. “I was assessing the results of the experiment with the Guardians. These pieces of ancient technology could be quite useful against the-“ _

_ “I know that,” said King Rhoam brusquely. “They are essential to Hyrule’s future and our research demands that we keep a close eye on them. However, as the princess, you currently have a crucial unfulfilled responsibility to your kingdom!” _

_ Zelda took an almost imperceptible shuddery breath and did not respond. King Rhoam took this as a cue to continue speaking.  _

_ “Let me ask you once more…” he said, in the manner of someone who would ask again without hesitation. “When will you stop treating this as some sort of childish game?” _

_ “I’m doing everything I can,” said Zelda at last. Though Link remained impassive behind her, head bowed, his presence was still a comfort against her father’s demands. “I’ll have you know that I just recently returned from the Spring of Courage where I offered every ounce of my prayer to the Goddess-“ _

_ “And now you are here wasting your time.” King Rhoam chopped one hand through the air imperiously, cutting his daughter’s words off. “You need to be dedicating every moment you have to your training! You must be single-minded in unlocking the power that will seal Calamity Ganon away!” _

_ “I already am,” said Zelda, her voice faltering. “Don’t you see—there’s nothing more I can do! My hope… my hope is that you—that you’ll allow me to contribute here in whatever way I can-“ _

_ “No more excuses, Zelda!” snapped King Rhoam. “Stop running away from your duty. As the king, I forbid you to have anything to do with these machines from this moment on and command you to focus on your training.” _

_ Zelda had no words to respond to her father. He stepped towards the railing, watching the Guardian experiment far below with hard eyes.  _

_ “Do you know how the gossip mongers refer to you? They are out there at this moment, whispering amongst themselves… that you are the heir to a throne of nothing. Nothing but failure.” _

_ The slightest breath escaped Zelda’s lips—not a sob. Not yet.  _

_ “It is woven into your destiny that you prove them wrong,” continued the king. He turned back to Zelda, brows furrowed. “Do you understand?” _

_ “Yes,” said Zelda quietly. “I understand.” _

_ The king turned and left, leaving Zelda alone with Link.  _

—

“UGH!” Zelda repressed the sudden urge to throw the Sheikah Slate right off the tower. She took shelter in the new room, barely registering the moldy bookshelves and grimy maps pinned to its walls. “How? HOW was that all? That tells me nothing!”

That’s _ what I came here for?  _ That’s _ the last picture? Memories of my father that I’d rather leave forgotten and reminders of my own failures? _

_ Am I really the princess of nothing? _

Looking around, it certainly seemed so. Her castle was crumbling and full of monsters both machine and flesh. Her knight waited high above—she could even _ see _ the glow of his sword—but he may as well have been on the moon for all the good Zelda could do him. In a sudden fit of fury, Zelda punched the wall, hardly feeling it when she broke skin against stone. 

Then, quite suddenly, she  _ did _ feel it.  _ OW. Mistake. Where’s my fairy tonic- _

But to her shock, blue light lit up around the split skin and bruised muscles and a cool sensation banished the pain. It was Mipha’s Grace—but Zelda was nowhere near injured enough to merit that, so why was Mipha herself materializing in the smoky air?

“I can stay a little longer this way,” said Mipha simply, looking Zelda in the eye. She reached out as if to brush away the angry tears studding Zelda’s cheeks, then slowly retracted her ghostly hand. “If you need to talk… come visit.”

She disappeared into fading spirit fire, leaving Zelda too stunned to continue being so upset. She still  _ was, _ of course, but… 

Zelda stuck her head out the door and checked the glow of the Master Sword one last time. It pulsed in time with the swirling Malice, flickering like a candle in a draft.

“I’m sorry, Link. I promise I’ll return for real soon.”

—

Vah Ruta knelt, serenely silhouetted against the rapidly darkening sky as it trained its sights on Ganon. Zelda’s previous attempts to approach the charging Divine Beasts had ended with forced teleportation elsewhere, but this time, she was allowed to approach.

“Mipha?” Zelda said hesitantly, stopping just beyond where she’d normally be diverted. There were a tense few seconds where nothing happened. Then- 

“Right here.” Green spirit fire began to glow, solidifying somewhat into Mipha’s ghost a mere few feet away from Zelda. She smiled softly, more in greeting than happiness. 

“Good, I wasn’t—wasn’t hallucinating just now,” said Zelda shakily. Much to her embarrassment, she had to struggle not to cry. 

“Sit. You’re doing yourself no good by pushing too hard,” said Mipha, stepping over. Zelda let herself drop to the chilly stone, sensing rather than feeling Mipha’s presence next to her. “I take it… your memories haven’t been cooperative.”

“Oh, they have,” said Zelda bitterly, tucking her knees to her chest. “They returned, didn’t they? I recovered everything from the pictures. And it… wasn’t enough.”

“Zelda…”

“Oh, and then some! I have others. Even those that didn’t belong to me in the first place! And NONE of it was helpful!”

“Memories that weren’t yours?” said Mipha slowly. She was no fool—but it was clear that Zelda’s next words still shocked her. 

“Your final battle. Urbosa’s. Revali’s. Daruk’s,” listed Zelda, wincing when vivid images of blood mixed with Malice flashed across her mind. “You’d—you’d think that whatever entity gave me memories from someone else would at least have the kindness to make them helpful. Maybe Link’s. He was there when—when I died, wasn’t he? He saw me use the power…”

“There’s still hope,” said Mipha. “Perhaps it was the Divine Beasts themselves who—no, they wouldn’t have been able to under Ganon. But… maybe you can recover another memory, if you just knew who gave you those.”

_ Wait. What  _ did _ give me those memories? Who could have… OH.  _

“I’ll be right back,” she said, standing suddenly. Mipha reached out as if to stop her, but Zelda was gone, teleporting to the Spring of Wisdom before any other words could be said. 

_ Surely She’ll speak with me  _ now.  _ Perhaps all I needed to do was fill out those pictures, to collect all the knowledge I could… perhaps we could have an actual conversation. This time, surely. After all I’ve been through, how could She not? _

The cold of Mount Lanayru hit Zelda hard when she rematerialized, and she momentarily snapped out of her daze in a scramble to pull on her Snowquill armor. Shivering, Zelda made her way out of the shrine cave and out into the gentle snowfall, tentatively kneeling in the shallow, ice-cold water before the statue. Light lit up around its base just as it did every time she traded spirit orbs for strength, gleaming through the twilight like a fading star. 

_ You who have conquered the shrines and collected their spirit orbs… _

“That’s not why I’m here,” said Zelda. “Please, if it was you who gave me those visions… if you’re really helping me in more than just one way… I require your aid. I need to know what I did to unlock the power within all those years ago.”

_ In exchange for four spirit orbs, I can increase your being… _

“What? No, that’s—that’s not—I said I need your  _ advice,” _ Zelda said, her voice breaking on the last syllable. “I come before you humbly, Goddess-”

_ Strength, or stamina? _

“Neither! You’re not LISTENING!” Zelda blurted, accidentally splashing herself with the Spring’s water when she slammed her fists down. She shook it off angrily. “I—am I not your descendant? The Goddess-blood princess of legends? Am I  _ not _ your chosen champion in this battle, the one you allowed to survive to fight another day? Did I not already  _ prove _ myself to you?”

The statue remained impassive. The light of the Goddess’ presence did not fade, but Zelda no longer heard its voice. She didn’t need to— _ her _ voice filled the gap just fine. 

“Why?  _ Why _ do you still ignore me  _ now, _ when the stakes are even higher?” she demanded. “I’ve fought and bled and damn near—no, I  _ did _ die, all in the name of you and your power and the land you’re supposed to guard over, in the name of a legacy I don’t remember! So why—why do I only hear your voice when I have something you _ want?” _

Zelda stood, icy water shearing off her clothes. Angry tears mingled with the springwater. “I will no longer come before you humbly. I will no longer kneel before your statues! If you cannot give me the simple answers for my sake, then do it for someone else. Is your chosen knight not risking his  _ life _ with every passing second? Is your greatest foe not on the brink of resurrection? Did the Champions not  _ die _ for your cause—help me give them peace! HELP ME!”

But no matter how hoarse her throat became from shouting or how much the water chilled her to the bone, the Goddess did not respond. Zelda didn’t know why she had expected otherwise. 

“Fine, then. Stay silent,” she spat. “I’m done waiting around for your voice. If you refuse to help, so be it. I’ll find my way without you. Good  _ day.” _

Zelda stalked out of the spring and teleported back to Vah Ruta without another word, refusing to look back at the statue. 

If she had, she would have seen its tears. 

—

“Nothing.  _ Nothing. _ She ignored my pleas  _ again.”  _ Zelda stopped herself from kicking a nearby rock, despite knowing that Mipha would heal her if she broke bones doing it. No point in putting her old friend through anything taxing over a frustrated outburst. “I don’t know why I thought She wouldn’t!”

“Zelda,  _ please, _ slow down a little,” said Mipha soothingly. Despite her calm tone, steel lay beneath her words, a sort of cold flame flaring up on Zelda’s behalf. “I know you’re angry. I  _ know.  _ You’re justified in that.”

“I just-” Zelda fought back tears for the umpteenth time, burying her face in her hands. “What else can I possibly do…? Has every step on this journey been for nothing? I can’t possibly finish without this  _ ridiculous _ sealing power, so why?  _ Why _ won’t she give it to me?”

Zelda was dimly aware of sinking to her knees, of the glow of spirit fire edging closer until Mipha knelt beside her. The ghostly hand on her shoulder had no weight, no pressure—but the mere fact that someone was  _ there _ helped. 

“I couldn’t save you,” whispered Zelda brokenly. “My father, the Champions, half of Hyrule. I… I can’t save Link like this either… he’ll die waiting for me and it’s  _ my fault-” _

_ “Stop.” _

The intensity with which Mipha spoke startled Zelda into silence, and she finally looked up at her old friend, further shocked by the glare in those normally-soft yellow eyes. 

“You’re self-destructing. Zelda, I didn’t—I was gone long before you fell,” said Mipha. Gone. Fell. Not “dead” or “died”. “But I know that you summoned that power  _ without _ the Goddess. Wherever your journey ended, it wasn't anywhere near a spring or a statue or a shrine. It was you. You and your determination and—just  _ you. _ I don’t have faith that you can do it again. I don’t need faith. I  _ know.” _

“Mipha…” Zelda couldn’t finish whatever sentence she’d been about to say. She forgot as soon as the first word left her lips. 

“You don’t need Her,” said Mipha. “Maybe… you never did. The past is past. All you can do now is act on your own. I  _ know _ you’re smart enough and resourceful enough for that. I…  _ we _ have your back. Urbosa, Daruk, Revali, everyone—none of us will give up on you, so don’t give up on yourself.”

Zelda swallowed. Cleared her throat. “Thank you. That… means a lot.”

“Better?”

“Very much, thank you.” Zelda shivered a little, feeling the cold night through her still-damp Snowquill. “Mind if I light a fire?”

“What? Oh! I actually-” Mipha stifled a giggle, clearing her throat to banish it. “I forgot you can feel the cold—yes, it’s silly, feel free to laugh, just get warm before I have to heal frostbite!”

Zelda laughed for the first time in what felt like forever, wiping away a stray tear. “Seems we’re both amnesiacs now, eh?”

“Oh, stop! Ghosts don’t feel the cold!”

“Birds of a feather,” insisted Zelda.

Mipha huffed. “You’re impossible. Light the fire already.”

Soon, cheery flames crackled against the starry night sky, casting light and warmth on Zelda and the bare stone around her. Mipha did not catch the light or feel the heat—but still she stayed, even when Zelda started nodding off by the fire. She stayed, keeping an eye out and a gentle hand in Zelda’s hair, even though they could not touch. 

And that made all the difference. 

—

The sun had long since risen when Zelda awoke, sitting up blearily without being fully functional yet. She stared at the clouds drifting across the sky, trying to get her bearings through the haze of sleep. 

_ Where am I? Oh, yes. Ruta. I fell asleep… must be why my neck hurts. I suppose I’m feeling the hundred-year nap.  _

“Good morning.” There sat Mipha, a bit hard to see in the bright sunlight. She smiled, flashing sharp teeth. “Did you sleep alright?”

Zelda stretched, wincing at the impressive  _ pop _ from her spine. “More or less. No offense, but I prefer a bed.”

“Understandable,” agreed Mipha. After a moment, she tilted her head to one side curiously. “Do you have a plan for today?”

“Not… really. Any suggestions?”

Mipha hesitated. “I hate to ask… but I had plenty of time to think last night. Do you know where you fell?”

“I actually don’t,” said Zelda, momentarily surprised. It wasn’t as if the notion  _ hadn’t _ crossed her mind before, but she’d always dismissed it before allowing it to take form. Mipha’s reasoning made sense a mere second later. “You think I’d remember my power if I went there?”

“I don’t want you to have to remember that,” confessed Mipha, looking down at her hands. “Not on top of everything else you’ve had to see. But in this case… you might need to.”

“No, you’re right,” said Zelda, standing up and rolling her stiff shoulders. “I… even if it’s hard to think about, I can handle it.”

“I don’t doubt that, but that doesn't mean it’ll be enjoyable,” said Mipha.

“I have you to come back to if it’s too much,” said Zelda, flashing a shy smile. She heard herself a moment later, bid Mipha a hasty goodbye, and teleported to the first random shrine she hit on the Slate.

_ Goddess above, what was  _ that?  _ I thought I was done with feelings! I said I was done! Ugh… I'm so sappy. “I have you”—honestly. _

Zelda, being the wise and intelligent young woman she was, chose to ignore her mounting embarrassment and… whatever else for the time being. Back to the mission at hand. 

_ Purah mentioned putting me in the shrine. Perhaps it’s time to pay her another visit.  _

So Zelda selected the Hateno lab on the Slate and pushed the door open as soon as she could move again, scanning the room for the old-turned-young proprietor of the lab. She found Purah moments later, examining her precious Guidance Stone with a gleam in her eyes.

“Your… death. Ah. see, I don’t actually know where that was,” she said when Zelda asked, adjusting her oversized glasses. “But! I can tell you who does! My dear little sister carried a message directly from Linky, didn’t she? Impa will know.”

Zelda decided not to ask about the name “Linky”, opting instead to thank Purah and teleport to Kakariko. She paraglided right down to Impa’s front door and barged in without even knocking. 

“Princess? Goodness, what an entrance,” said Impa. Paya, who had been cleaning something when Zelda entered, squeaked and ran upstairs—but her hasty exit did not stir Impa’s gaze. 

_ She knows why I’m here.  _

Regardless, Zelda explained her predicament just as she had to Purah not ten minutes before. 

“And you’re sure you wish to know?”

“Of course not,” said Zelda. “I… I don’t  _ want _ to know how I died, but I  _ have _ to, because that’s when I unlocked this power. I have no choice.”

Impa fixed her with a piercing gaze. Slowly, she spoke. “Very well, then. Link did tell me that much. The place you seek is Blatchery Plain, just outside Fort Hateno. He… left a picture, before he walked out of this village for the last time.”

Impa gestured to a framed image of a field full of mossy, decayed Guardians, which Zelda had never paid much attention to. She stared, fascinated, remembering her own analysis of the field on that first journey to Hateno. 

_ I told myself something bad happened there, and I was right.  _

Zelda took her own picture just for reference, solemnly bid Impa good day, and teleported to the shrine near Dueling Peaks stable. She did not stop to collect her horse, even though that would make her trek easier. 

She would do this much alone. 

The Guardian in the image was collapsed upon the ground, clearly recently disabled and alone, not near any of its fellows. It took some hunting to find one that matched its position—and with one hundred years between the picture and the real-life thing, Zelda nearly lost hope on the fourth try that yielded nothing. 

Until finally, one did. 

—

_ Rain and mud and blood and a sky that churned with Malice. Fallen knights and monsters and civilians and broken weapons strewn about. It all passed by in a blur as Link and Zelda ran, ushering survivors and refugees towards Fort Hateno through the hail of chaos. Link was a beast in battle—his sword cut down anything and everything in their path with impunity, only halting when Zelda needed help running with the burden of her dress.  _

_ “Link, please! You need to slow down! At least—at least take shelter for a moment!” _

_ He obeyed her request once they reached Fort Hateno—even Link could only do so much against Guardians. However, it seemed he had other plans.  _

“Stay,” _ he signed, and Zelda’s fear was momentarily replaced with anger. _

_ “No! I have to at least help,” she said, snatching a fallen bow from the ground and refusing to think about how it had gotten there. “Do you have arrows?” _

_ He reluctantly handed her some, and they both climbed the fort to try and hold back the tide. The soldiers and civilians trying to defend it might as well have been firing at a storm for all the good it did _ — _ the Guardians would be stunned by lucky shots for mere seconds before blowing apart everything in their path.  _

_ Zelda nailed one right in the eye, then another, thanking her limited archery training. She pulled back to hit another— _

_ Zelda came back to herself, ears ringing, and found that a Guardian had targeted the wall she and Link had been on. Three seconds of frantic searching revealed her knight to be alive and well—and facing down a Guardian. Its rapid beeping quickened, and a blast of blue gathered in its eye before Link could do anything. _

_ He’d die. _

_ They’d all die. _

_ “NO!” _

_ Light and warmth filled her veins- the first she’d felt those sensations in too long—and Zelda found it within herself to stand and shove Link aside. A beam of golden light hit the threatening Guardian dead-on, purging the Calamity from its system and shutting it down. A new weapon materialized in her hands not long after, bright and deadly.  _

_ Like a woman possessed, Zelda drew back on her bow—a perfect arc of gold and white—and released an arrow that was more a beam of light than a mere shaft of wood and metal. Her arrows flew true, striking Guardian after Guardian and monster after monster, until— _

_ “Zelda!”  _

_ She started out of her reverie and lowered the bow. Zelda hadn’t realized, but the glow had done more than summon her bow and purge the Calamity— her hair had been floating, her eyes glowing, as if possessed by something else.  _

_ But whose voice had stirred her? _

_ Zelda looked down and found Link’s hand grasping her wrist. She looked back up to meet his eyes. _

“Slow down,”  _ he said, returning to sign language.  _

_ “I…” Zelda looked down at the bow in her hands. Tears threatened to spill- of joy or pain, she wasn't sure. “I—I did it? The power, I finally found it!” _

“What now?”

_ Zelda needed only a second to consider. “The castle. We need to seal Ganon  _ now. _ Even if—even if not everyone can be saved, surely we can still stop this. Hurry!” _

_ No time for horses or other transport. Zelda and Link ran together, as they had before, with renewed hope. The bow almost had a mind of its own, as if the Goddess was finally speaking, urging her forward.  _

_ But all good things… must come to an end. _

_ A Guardian attacked them just as they made it to the Dueling Peaks. The only difference between this one and the myriad others felled on Blatchery Plain? _

_ Neither Zelda nor Link noticed its approach until it was too late.  _

_ Zelda didn't quite understand what had happened. Hadn’t she just been running? Hadn’t Link been suggesting they catch a horse to travel faster? Why was she on the ground? Her side felt warm and- oh, she hadn’t much of a side left anymore. It seemed to have gone numb. Odd… _

_ Wait, someone was shouting. Was that Link? Zelda stopped herself from giggling _ — _ his voice seemed to be getting louder and quieter at the same time. What was he saying? _

_ “Don’t sleep! Stay wi—stay awake,  _ please—”

_ He sounded hurt. Shouldn’t she try to tell him they were fine? With some alarm, Zelda found that she couldn’t. The glow that had been with her mere moments ago seemed to have left. Or perhaps the world was too dark to see it…  _

_ Distantly, she felt someone holding her shoulders, gently shaking- but the someone gave up moments later and settled for merely supporting her head. Good. The shaking had hurt…  _

_ Then a pulse of blue cut through the darkness. Another pulse. Another. Like a voice… a signal.  _

_ “Are you sure?” _

_ Another pulse. _

_ Then there was shouting, and someone was carrying her, and the blue light was leaving—no, don't leave, then it will be dark again— _

_ But the dark returned regardless, and Zelda slipped away.  _

—

Zelda came back to herself on the ground, phantom pain from that long-ago battle searing through her veins. _ It's so much worse than I ever imagined. We weren’t even that close…  _

But at least she’d seen it. That was good, right? To know what happened? What was better, ignorance or truth? Zelda wasn’t sure. She did, however, know what the precise trigger was now.

_ Love. I suspected, but… now I know. Did I love him? Do I love him? I… might know the answer to the second question, but the first…  _

She was gone a moment later, dissolved into nothing only to rematerialize near Vah Ruta. Mipha stepped out of thin air seconds after Zelda reappeared, looking apprehensive. 

“What did you find?” she asked hesitantly. “Did.. it work? I watched, and it looked like it did.”

“Yes. I—well,” said Zelda, coughing awkwardly. “First… were Link and I… a thing?”

_ I sound so ridiculous. She's going to laugh at me. Hopefully I can get all the words out…  _

“Yes, in a way,” sighed Mipha. Thankfully, she did not laugh. “You two shared… quite the unofficial bond. It’s part of why I talked myself out of giving you the—I’m sorry, why are you asking?”

“Because that’s how I did it,” said Zelda, and Mipha’s expression went slack in surprise. “I’ll spare the worse details, but we would have died… and I realized that I  _ couldn’t _ let him fall. I forgot everything but that, and it  _ worked.” _

“I see,” said Mipha, smiling in a way that did not quite reach her eyes. “I’m happy you figured it out-”

“Mipha, wait,” said Zelda, reaching to grab her hands and completely forgetting that they couldn’t touch. She shook it off, speaking almost too fast to keep track. “I’ve recovered smaller things, did I tell you that?”

“No…?” 

“You used to bring me food when I got caught up in research,” said Zelda, chuckling. “Every time, you’d refuse to give me any until I took a break. You discovered the self-portrait option on the Slate’s camera accidentally-”

“And you almost knocked me into some bushes, you were so excited,” finished Mipha, pressing one delicate hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

“You were always there, even though we didn’t know each other that long. I… always treasured that,” said Zelda. “And I do now. Do you remember telling me that you thought it wasn’t mutual, back then? Or now?”

Mipha only nodded, apparently unable to speak. 

“Well, my timing might be the worst thing in the world, but—oh, don’t laugh, I’m trying to confess!”

Mipha doubled over laughing, completely ignoring Zelda’s request. “I’m so—sorry! It’s just that you’re right, your timing is  _ terrible, _ I-”

Zelda couldn’t even be upset, not when Mipha was laughing like that.  _ Sounds like bells. I was right.  _

“You have no idea how happy you’ve made me, really,” said Mipha, recovering from her laughing fit. Her smile shone brighter than any star in the sky. 

“I think I love you,” she said aloud, and before either of them could react, golden light flared up around Zelda and the world around her dissolved. 

__ _ I am with you, descendant. I am sorry… you must finish this journey on your own…  _

__ “...elda? Zelda! Goddess, are you alright? You can’t just pass out on someone after confessing like that!”

Zelda blearily opened her eyes, once more laid out on the barren rock atop Vah Ruta’s perch. Mipha’s face hovered directly over hers, worried eyes scanning every inch of her. 

“That was overdramatic,” she said, relieved. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m… I’m alright,” said Zelda, sitting up slowly. “I heard Her.”

“What?”

“The Goddess. She spoke to me.”

A beat. Then Mipha snorted. “About time! I swear, when I finally pass on, She’s getting an earful!”

They both winced, reminded of the precise situation. “I suppose… it’s too much to hope that your spirit will stick around after all of this,” said Zelda quietly. She’d been so caught up in the euphoria of finally solving her biggest mystery and reconciling her own feelings that some details had gone temporarily forgotten. The fact that the sweet healer across from her was a  _ ghost _ somehow fell into that category. 

“Most likely,” agreed Mipha, eyes sad. She reached out, mimicking the action of tucking a loose strand of hair behind Zelda’s ear without actual contact. “Still… I believe I’ll be at peace, knowing that it wasn’t all for nothing.”

“I’m so sorry-”

“Don’t be. I assume… Link…?”

Zelda thought about it. “Yes, I think so. I know so. This… is complicated, isn’t it?”

“An understatement!” said Mipha, giggling again at the absurdity of it all. Zelda wanted to replay that sound over and over. 

“I have something I need to do,” she said eventually, pulling out the Slate. 

“Ah, yes. Go get your bow,” said Mipha. “And when the time comes… I’ll be with you.”

“I’ll come back,” promised Zelda. She selected the shrine within Korok Forest, dissolving into nothing while Mipha watched her leave. If she said anything else, Zelda didn’t hear it—although it looked as though her lips shaped the word “love” for a brief second. 

_ Even though I know it can’t last—Goddess, that felt good! _

Korok Forest materialized around her moments later, and Zelda was off the shrine pedestal the instant she could be. Koroks cleared the path as she strode to the amber column, her vision shrinking until the bow was all she saw.

“Ah, returned so soon,” said the Deku Tree. “Best of luck, Princess.”

Zelda placed her hands on the amber and closed her eyes. This time, instead of pleading prayer, she allowed her train of thought to go where it pleased, feeling the bow sing out from within its prison. 

_ I’m doing this for the Champions, because they never got a second chance like I did. For Mipha, for the sake of what we might have had. For Link, because of what we might have one day.  _

__ _ I call upon you. _

The back of her right hand flared bright with golden light and a strange triangular symbol, and the amber melted away around her hands like ice near a flame. The bow shot out of its prison and finally,  _ finally,  _ returned to its true owner, called by Zelda’s very soul. Its grip in her hand felt  _ right,  _ and suddenly, she wasn’t sure how she’d ever gone without it. 

But then-

—

_ A lone knight limped through the forest. The sword strapped to his back dripped mud and monster blood, and his clothes looked as though he’d been shoved into a swamp through a pile of brambles. Yet—despite everything—he stood tall. In his hands sat a gold-and-white bow, carried with the reverence of a worshipper of the Goddess. In a way, that is what he was at the moment.  _

_ “I wish I could have seen you return under better circumstances,” said a deep, resonating voice—the voice of the Great Deku Tree. “Is that what I think it is?” _

“Hers,” _ said Link, speaking not with his voice but his hands. He had to carefully tuck the bow under one arm to do so.  _ “I failed. Zelda…”

_ “She will survive,” said the Deku Tree. “You have not failed. Not while your sword remains bright.” _

_ Setting down the bow on the plinth, Link drew his sword. A radiant blue light emanated from the blade, glowing brighter than any star in the sky. Its glow seemed to make him feel at least slightly better. He sheathed it once more, collapsing to one knee.  _

“Keep it safe?”  _ he signed.  _ “Until she returns.”

_ “What is your plan?” _

“The sword says to go straight to Ganon. I will hold him.”

_ The Deku Tree seemed disturbed. “That might not work. The Master Sword is meant to combat darkness, it is true, but how can you be sure that it will keep him from spreading the way the Goddess’ sealing power would?” _

“The sword says it will work.”

_ The Deku Tree did not contest this. “In that case, young one, I will guard the bow until its true wielder returns.” _

_ Link placed the bow upright on the plinth, where a slit in the stone lay. The bow remained upright even when he let go, and after a flash of golden light, it stood encased in amber. Link stepped back, satisfied. _

“I have a message to leave with you. For her,”  _ he said, fingers unsteady.  _

_ The Deku Tree stopped him. “If it is a message for the princess, would it not be better to tell her yourself?” _

_ Link hesitated, then nodded.  _ “Of course. Thank you.”

_ “Best of luck,” said the Deku Tree, as Link turned to depart. “I hope to see you both return, and Hyrule restored, as soon as possible.” _

—

“What you just saw happened one hundred years ago,” said the Deku Tree, once Zelda had refocused on her surroundings. “After your unfortunate fate, Link brought the bow here, because he knew there was no safer place in the land to leave it. He continues to fight within Hyrule Castle—because he knows, with every fiber of his being, that you will return. 

“Princess… your knight’s smile was rare, and his laughter rarer. Still, I would do much to see it again.”

“Then I’ll just have to go save him as soon as possible, won’t I?”

Zelda left Korok Forest that day with a new sense of purpose along with her bow. Just outside the Lost Woods, Hyrule Castle was visible, pulsing in the distance as it always did. The light of the Master Sword faltered a little less than it had a mere day before, as if it was bolstered by the Bow of Light. And perhaps it was. 

“I’m coming,” she said. “Give me another couple days, and I’ll be there. I promise.”

—

_ The evil swirled faster than ever around Hyrule Castle, hissing as the light from the sword stung its hide. Its movements, as always, were sluggish, and the sword sent arcs of pain through it whenever it tried to move past the boundaries of the castle.  _

_ The knight, however, was in much worse shape—his breathing slow and labored as he knelt, with only his grip on the handle holding him up. The constant flow of power through his forearms and hands had long since made everything from the elbows down go numb, despite the odd sort of limbo he and the conscious part of Calamity Ganon had been trapped in for so long. If he were to be released too suddenly, he feared he’d collapse, unable to be of use to anyone. _

_ How does it feel, he said anyway, to have your days numbered? _

_ Ask yourself that question, said the evil. A little bow is nothing. _

_ Hardly. She knows who she’s fighting for, now. You’ll fall. _

_ That might be true, conceded the evil—but its laughter echoed through the Sanctum darkly. But really… it’s more of a question of which one of us dies first, in that case. The smart money’s on you. _

_ Fine. But you’re going down with me.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh me??? Making it gay AND poly?? Who would’ve thought? (Everyone). Zelda has TWO hands 
> 
> Next chapter: to Hyrule Castle—for reals this time, I swear! Might be a while because I have no time management skills but i can promise it’ll be nice and long. See y’all then!


	8. The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s freed the Divine Beasts at last, and collected the Bow of Light—now all that’s left is to finish things. But even after that, is the Goddess done with Zelda, or will there be further complications?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to one of the final chapters! I’m not sure if there’ll be one or two more chapters after this, but know that the end is in sight...

_I leave you alone to meditate for what, a day, and I return to find you’re—_

_Stop teasing me, Urbosa! Revali was bad enough, he piped up the literal_ instant _she left…_

_I can imagine, said Urbosa, amused._

_Ghosts couldn’t blush, but Mipha was about as close as she could get. In an effort to divert the conversation, she reached out to Daruk, who would surely be a source of support. He was not._

_Huh? Well! Two princesses, sittin’ in in a-_

_By the Goddess, can you NOT?_

_Revali’s cackle mixed in with Urbosa’s low snort and poor Mipha was left to glare helplessly in the direction of each other Divine Beast._

_You’re all the worst, she said. We have other things to focus on, you know!_

_That actually did manage to sober up the mood. Mipha felt rather than saw her fellow Champions turn their gaze to Zelda, currently deep in conversation with Daruk’s great-grandson on Death Mountain. The Bow of Light gleamed like a beacon through their hazy sightlines, secure on Zelda’s back. Even Zelda herself stood haloed in a warm golden glow visible only to spirits._

_That is an impressive weapon, I’ll admit, said Revali. Will it be enough?_

_Of course it will, said Urbosa. She has all she needs._

_Then why is she stalling? Revali demanded. We’ve all been waiting for a chance at revenge for long enough._

_I know I wasn’t the only one she visited today, said Daruk. There’s still some stuff to handle—goodbyes and all that. I figure she’ll be in that castle by tonight ready to go, so we better be prepared, yeah?_

_Revali subsided with begrudging agreement and Daruk followed suit moments later. Urbosa remained active, her attention on Mipha._

_What do you think will happen to us after this is all over?_

_I suppose we’ll pass on, said Mipha, a bit taken aback by the question. Our bodies… well, I never saw what happened to mine. When I woke, Ruta had already been rampaging for about a day and a half since I fell, and it shut down not long after that. Whatever was… left of me was long gone._

_Hm. I experienced a similar phenomenon. Probably too much to hope for a proper burial—but that’s not my point. Has Ruta been acting strangely while we wait?_

_A little, said Mipha. Some creaks and other odd sounds that I can’t really attribute to the wind. Why?_

_No reason. I’m simply wondering what the Sheikah did, exactly, to give these Beasts semi-consciousness… and what other powers could be hidden. I should go. The attack will take all of my concentration._

_Goodbye, said Mipha, still a tad confused._

_But Urbosa was already gone._

—

“Me? You’re sure?” Yunobo stared at Zelda as though she’d grown two heads, the whites of his normally-dark eyes showing in perfect rings. “Like absolutely, positively-”

“If you think someone else would make a better Champion, feel free to choose for me,” said Zelda. “I merely asked you first because you have proven yourself to be capable when dealing with Rudania already… and because I had a conversation with Lord Daruk not long ago. He said he’d like it if you said yes.”

Daruk’s actual words had been much louder and more enthusiastic, but Zelda didn’t want to overwhelm Yunobo. 

“Well—of course I’m saying yes, goro! I’ve been trying to live up to his example recently, you know,” said Yunobo. “This is the best way to do that, yeah? I accept!”

“I’m glad—oof!” Zelda stumbled forward, nearly falling off the entrance bridge to Goron City when Yunobo clapped her on the back in celebration. “Once this is all over, I’ll return. There’ll be a lot of details to clear up.”

“When are you going?”

Zelda glanced out to Hyrule Castle, covered as ever in swirling Malice. “Soon. Most likely, tonight—I’m gathering supplies as I go right now.” 

Yunobo swallowed, following her line of sight. “Good luck, goro. That doesn’t seem easy.”

Zelda thanked him sincerely and left, making it a little ways down the road before teleporting to Vah Ruta for the second time in as many hours. Goron City and Yunobo had been her last stop on the mini-quest she’d undertaken—finding new Champions for the aftermath, assuming everyone survived.

—

_“We can’t let Hyrule forget how to use its best defense again,” she’d said to Riju, the first stop. “If you wouldn’t mind choosing someone, a skilled Gerudo-”_

_“No need. I’ll do it,” Riju had said. “I would be honored to participate.”_

_—_

_“I believe it’s what Mipha would want,” she’d said to Sidon. “She told me herself that your growth as a warrior and a prince is impressive. Do you accept?”_

_“Absolutely, my dearest friend!” Sidon shook her hand warmly (and with a considerable amount of enthusiastic force), a wide grin decorating his face. “I would like nothing less than to renew my sister’s legacy. I wish you luck on your quest.”_

_—_

_“Medoh’s pilot should be someone undauntable in the face of bad odds, not to mention a good archer,” she’d said to Teba. “I believe you have the right qualities, if you’ll accept.”_

_“Of_ course _I accept. But, uh… maybe ask Elder Kaneli for a reserve. Saki might not want me up there.”_

_“Well, you can’t go against her. I hope to see you both again after all of this is over—oh, and make sure everyone stays far away from Medoh until then, it’s dangerous.”_

_—_

And now, with two brand-new strength upgrades from the Goddess (courtesy of a few easy shrines), a well-honed arsenal of good weapons, and the blessings of everyone who’d helped her so far, Zelda was ready. Hopefully. In theory. 

Vah Ruta still aimed for Ganon, its many gears creaking and clacking in a strange way as Zelda rematerialized next to it. Mipha was already waiting, occasionally glancing up at every odd noise.

“This has been happening for a while now,” she commented, gesturing to the misbehaving Divine Beast. “It shouldn’t affect the attack on Ganon, I think. Did Sidon say yes?”

“Yes, he was quite happy about it,” said Zelda, rolling out her shoulder in a joky attempt to recover from the enthusiastic handshake. 

“Good. I’d expect nothing less,” said Mipha, giggling a little at Zelda’s actions. Her expression turned somber a moment later, though, as Hyrule Castle caught her eye once more. “Soon?”

“I came to… to say goodbye. Just one last time.” Zelda had already done so to each Champion before going down to ask her potential new Champions for their answers, including Mipha, but some part of her wouldn’t allow just that one goodbye. 

“I figured as much.” Mipha stepped forward enough to brush a ghostly kiss against Zelda’s cheek, pulling back sadly. “Link… I think he’s slipping. We have to move fast. You can’t put this off forever.”

“I’m not,” said Zelda quietly. “You know I’m not. There’s too much at stake.”

“Of course. I shouldn’t have phrased it that way,” said Mipha. “I… just don’t want you to linger too long on ghosts, even after this is all over. That’s not healthy for the living.”

“I could _never_ forget y-”

“No, not forgetting. I know you wouldn’t, not after all this. Just… promise you’ll really _live_ in the new present, alright?”

What else could she say? “I promise.”

“Good. Break that and I’ll haunt you,” said Mipha sternly, poking at Zelda’s chest without getting close enough to go right through. Her expression was serious, but her eyes held enough amusement to tip off her true meaning. 

Zelda couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, no, however will I cope with someone flapping the curtains about and opening and closing doors?”

_“Please,_ I’m classier than that.”

The light banter and laughter was refreshing, and just what Zelda needed to allow herself to relax just a bit. Still… Hyrule Castle pulsed in the distance, the weakening glow of the Master Sword beckoning. She remembered a passage from her diary, hastily thumbed through before she went to sleep the previous night.

_When I finally got around to asking why he's so quiet all the time, I could tell it was difficult for him to say. But he did. With so much at stake, and so many eyes upon him, he feels it necessary to stay strong and to silently bear any burden. A feeling I know all too well…_

Zelda fiddled with a loose thread on her shirt. _He’s waiting for me, bound by loyalty. I_ can’t _let him keep going alone._

“I need to go,” she said a moment later, pulling out the Slate. “I have to finish this. Mipha, I…” Zelda bit her lip, suddenly unable to speak. 

“Stop. You don’t need to say anything,” said Mipha. “Just win. We’re with you— _I’m_ with you. Go.”

“I wish we had more time… but I’ll go.”

“Goodbye, Zelda. Good luck.”

—

_Ganon fought as hard as it had at the very beginning, sensing the intrusion of the Goddess’ holy light into the castle. It lashed out at the sky, at the ground, occasionally succeeding in clipping stone from battlements to fall and crush the odd unlucky monster. It roared its challenge to the heavens, swirling ever tighter around the fading source of its prison._

_Sweat dripped from Link’s brow as he clutched the Master Sword’s grip, the blue glow flickering like a candle in a strong breeze against Ganon’s assault. The sword’s voice whispered weakly in his mind, urging him to hold it steady, to keep it locked, to remain until Zelda came-_

_You die today! Ganon howled triumphantly, watching Guardians target the approaching princess over and over. The triumph faltered slightly when she shot down three in a row—just slightly._

_For the first time in a century, Link did not respond with insults or snark. His frame shook violently every time a swirl of Malice hit the edges of the barrier, and the slightest grunt of pain left his lips—the first real sound he’d made since the Calamity._

_And on the Master Sword’s handle, his hands finally began to slip._

—

Zelda alternated between fighting her way through the Guardians outside of Hyrule Castle and sneaking through the inside with monster masks, thanking the Goddess each time a Moblin merely glanced at her confusedly or a Lizalfos ignored her entirely. Her path carried her upwards, over battlements guarded jealously and through small abandoned corridors that provided much-needed cover. The Bow of Light pulsed in time with the flicker of the Master Sword, providing enough power to kill Guardians even without a lucky shot to the eye.

_Must be careful not to overuse it before I’m facing Ganon._

Zelda called on Revali’s Gale one last time to carry herself up the final stretch, glaring imperiously at the entrance to the Sanctum where the Master Sword’s glow emanated weakly from. The effect was somewhat ruined by the fact that she had to scramble for cover from a persistent Guardian moments later, but she made it regardless, staring at the pulsing mass of solid Malice that leaked blue light. 

_He’s inside that thing, I just know it._ But when Zelda stepped forward to try and free Link and begin the battle, she was struck instead with a vivid vision—a memory, where the sky bled red and the castle was still somewhat whole. 

_Through Guardians and monsters and mud and rain he ran, collecting a horse from Kakariko to speed his journey. The Divine Beasts screamed in pain and fury in the distance and Link forced himself not to listen, not to let their pain overwhelm him despite the deaths he knew their screams signaled. The Master Sword continuously whispered, warning of monsters or approaching Guardians, and he let it guide him._

_The journey from Kakariko to Hyrule Castle was harder than the journey from Kakariko to the Korok Forest had been. Ganon screeched from the Castle, as yet unaware of his approach despite spreading Malice. Link allowed one last glance back at the Great Plateau before charging into Hyrule Castle, sword brandished and glowing bright._

_“YOU!” bellowed the Calamity, in a voice not unlike the growling of thunder. It reared and plummeted towards him, maw open-_

_But Link rolled right under the attack, slashing upwards as soon as he could to deter it, and kept going. Impa had told him to ensure the barrier was established somewhere secure, and the entryway to the castle proper was far from secure. Onwards, upwards, past Guardians and emboldened monsters, until finally—he reached his goal._

_“HERO, YOU WILL DIE!” roared the Calamity, swirling around the Sanctum in a whirlwind of pure hatred. Its face loomed before him, snarling to reveal teeth as long and sharp as swords._

_But before it could attack again, Link had the Master Sword raised and poised to sink into the stones. Its voice still whispered, urging him on in the millisecond it took for his adversary to understand what was happening._

_“Not today,” said Link, plunging the sword point-first into the stones with a war cry. A flash of blue light flared up, erasing the scenery around him completely in its glow._

Zelda stumbled briefly, shaking her head to clear the stark images from her mind as she finally crossed the threshold of the Sanctum. The Malice within pulsed, the glow from the Master Sword weakening before her eyes. It almost looked like a massive, misshapen heart, dumped on the ground as a grotesque trophy of some kind. 

_Gross,_ she thought, before a new voice cut off her observations. 

_“Zelda, I’m sorry-”_

Link’s voice echoed through the chamber weakly, worryingly weak. 

_“I can’t—can’t hold him—look out!”_

There was a pained cry and the Malice shrieked, finally free of the Master Sword’s light. A laser burst from within, carving burning trails in the walls, the ceiling, the floor, and nearly Zelda, causing smoke and fire to rear up and chaos to reign for several seconds-

Until it stopped.

There was a beat of silence.

Then the Malice burst and the floor cracked under the weight of the _thing_ that had been within, plunging both it and Zelda _down._

Zelda swore and just barely managed to open her paraglider, catching herself in midair while chunks of floor and Malice rained down around her. She watched in horror as the _thing,_ the new monster, hit the ground of a Sheikah-looking chamber far below. It hissed as she landed, clambering about on spidery Guardian legs and appendages made of Malice, easily the size of a large house and brandishing Guardian weapons. Zelda swallowed as it finally faced her, revealing a horrendous mask of Malice and glowing eyes with the wild red hair formerly associated only with Blights.

_Ganon._

He screeched violently, waving a massive axe not unlike that carried by Rudania’s Blight, but before he could attack, voices rang through Zelda’s mind-

_“At last, my moment has finally come. Prepare yourself, Ganon, for the sting of my revenge!”_

_“This will be our final opportunity. We will not fail!”_

_“Let’s go, tiny princess! Open wide, Ganon!”_

_“One hundred years in the making… hold on, Princess. Our moment has arrived!”_

Zelda saw it coming just as Ganon did. Transfixed, they both watched the blast of white-and-blue light hit the castle and gather in the Sanctum above—but only Zelda had the wherewithal to leap back and throw up a shield before the light came rushing down. 

Ganon screeched at the hail of pure power and fury that tore through his warped, unnatural body, screamed and roared and flailed as it hit his skin with mighty explosions and ripped apart his defenses. The onslaught faded and Ganon collapsed, Malice hissing around him.

But he _got back up._

“Oh, you’ve got a _lot_ of nerve being alive.” 

Zelda hadn’t time to worry about where Link was, or if the Divine Beasts could summon such an attack again. She drew her bow, golden light arcing around her, and shouted, “FINE! Come and get it, then!”

Ganon bellowed right back, a wordless promise of pain, and the battle began. 

The Bow of Light cast arrow after arrow into Ganon’s hide, and Urbosa’s scimitar—charged with both the holy power and lightning, alternately—bit deep every time an arrow left him stunned. Daruk’s Protection blocked the worst of the attacks, including Guardian lasers and hits from the axe. Where that failed, Mipha’s Grace healed the worst of Zelda’s wounds, and Revali’s Gale carried her high enough to snipe from midair.

_I could never do this without their gifts._

But Zelda had to do the fighting herself, and she did so with a vengeance—wielding every ounce of strength she had to force Ganon back again and again, naming each strike for someone or something who fell to his Malice as the fight blazed on. 

“For the Champions!” Summoned lightning ripped through his shield.

“For Hyrule!” Gold light dissolved an entire leg, toppling Ganon once more.

“For my father!” Ganon’s own reflected Guardian laser stunned him again.

“And _this,”_ said Zelda at last, standing tall despite freely-bleeding wounds and smoking clothes, “is for killing _me!”_

One final arrow pierced his hide and Ganon screeched, writhing in pain as smoke began leaking out of every crack in his warped body. He burst into pink-and-black smoke, flowing up and out of the strange battle chamber. 

Despite her wounds, despite her fatigue, Zelda still somehow knew it wasn’t over—there was no way even so powerful an enemy as _that_ was all to it. Suddenly, light blossomed in her chest and she was sent after the escaping smoke in a swirl of sparks.

_I hate being right._

Zelda came back to herself on Hyrule Field, the sky streaked in smoke and not a living being to be found for miles. Honey, for some reason, materialized next to her, shying away from the swirling Malice above and in front of them. 

“Shh, girl, it’s okay,” said Zelda, watching the Malice swirl and coalesce into… something out on the field. It wasn't what she had just faced—the shape forming within was far more… _beastlike._

_“Careful!”_

_Link!_

His voice resonated across Hyrule Field, clearer than she’d ever heard it. _“Ganon is nothing but his own hatred now. This is our last chance—if he escapes, it’s over!”_

Zelda leapt astride Honey in one smooth movement, drawing the Bow of Light in preparation. As Ganon fully formed into a massive, enraged boar of Malice and flame, Link spoke once more:

_“I don’t know… if you remember everything. Me. But you don’t need to remember courage—it’s not something you forget.”_

Ganon bellowed and spat a column of pink flames that Zelda had to hurry to dodge, shifting Honey’s course until she traveled in a wide arc around Ganon—who she found was slow to change his course of attack. She sank arrow after arrow into his hide, but it did no damage. Until-

_“YAH!”_

In Ganon’s left shoulder, high above Zelda, blue light burst forth in a geyser of power. She just barely saw the tip of a sword poking through before it retracted, leaving a wide circle of blue in the sea of pink and black. 

_A target!_

Zelda guided Honey as close as she dared and loosed an arrow directly into the center of the blue light, causing Ganon to screech in pain and stomp around. She dodged well clear of his giant hooves and searched for a new target. Link was _inside_ the damn thing, that much was clear, but at least he was able to do damage—and even though Zelda still hadn’t any idea how to release him, she was grateful for every new target to strike with her bow. 

But eventually, they stopped coming.

“Link!”

_“Look up! There—the last target—”_

Zelda brought Honey back around and finally spotted the target of which Link spoke: the giant glowing eye atop Ganon’s head, now haloed in blue light. She realized instantly that no shot fired from the ground would hit, not without also getting caught up in the flames of Ganon’s attacks. 

_Unless… I could get Honey out of the way and throw_ myself _up there._

So Zelda leapt from her horse, slung her bow onto her back, and called on Revali’s Gale one last time to carry her higher. The eye glared at here, slit pupil narrowing evilly. Time almost seemed to slow down as she drew back-

Aimed-

And fired. 

Golden light flared up from the point of impact as Zelda just barely caught herself with the paraglider, landing and scrambling away from Ganon’s flailing to catch up with loyal Honey. Something came flying out of Ganon’s split eye, soaring in an arc of blue light to hit the ground nearby. A figure, wearing stained blue gear and sporting a wild head of blond hair. 

_It’s him._

Link stood in a battle stance, arms visibly shaking as he held the glowing Master Sword high, eyes hard and trained on Ganon. He saw Zelda and grinned, just slightly, before abandoning the heroic pose and collapsing to one knee. Ganon’s flailing slowed slightly, narrowing in on both of them.

“No you _don’t!”_ snarled Zelda, leaping off Honey and trusting Link to stay with the horse. She stepped forward, raised one hand towards Ganon, and closed her eyes. 

_Mipha, Urbosa, Revali, Daruk, be with me. Father… be with me. Goddess, hear me!_

Ganon screeched and burst, transforming once more into the giant, snakelike body of smoke he’d originally used to attack the castle and swirling about in midair. He coiled downwards, plummeting headfirst towards Zelda with his jaw wide open, ready to devour-

_I hear you._

Gold light burst from Zelda’s palm and a triangular symbol flared up in the air before her, swallowing Ganon’s attack like it was nothing. The light flowed over every inch of Malice in a maelstrom of power, swallowing everything in its path and constricting Ganon’s influence tighter and tighter until finally, _finally,_ it was all gone. One last spark burst from the patch of sky where he’d disappeared, and it was over.

_It’s… over?_ Zelda tensed, ready for a new phase of battle, but the morning merely remained the same, dawning bright and hopeful. _It’s over._

_Wait. Link!_

Zelda whirled around a little too fast for her still-healing wounds and hurried over to Honey, who was nuzzling Link’s hair in a worried manner. He leaned heavily on the now-sheathed Master Sword, only looking up when Zelda skidded to a stop and knelt in the grass before him. 

“Are you alright? You’re—well, ‘not hurt’ might be a stretch, but—in one piece?” Zelda reached out hesitantly, almost afraid to try and touch him, fearing she might find a ghost instead. She forced herself to inspect Link’s face, his arms, relieved to find that she could do so with no issues. Despite muscle spasms and chilly skin, he seemed fine for the time being. _Still… no one’s face should be that pale._

_“I’m alive,”_ he signed, before stopping. When he spoke, it was with a voice dry and dusty from disuse—but it was _Link,_ it was the voice that had guided her for so long, and that was all Zelda heard. “Do you… remember sign language?”

“Yes. I remember… quite a bit of the past. Not everything,” said Zelda, “but enough.”

Link smiled. “Knew you’d come back. I never lost faith.”

“I know you didn't,” she said. _“Thank_ you for all that you did. You saved me.”

“And you saved everyone.” Link squinted worriedly at a slash in her arm, which had stopped bleeding but left a very impressive patch of red. He reached forward to inspect it, and while his concern was touching, Zelda saw how badly he was shaking.

“There’ll be time to properly heal up later,” she said, standing with more than a little struggle. Link went to follow before listing alarmingly to one side. The Master Sword fell to the ground unheeded as Zelda caught hold of him, doing her best to support the both of them on limited strength.

“Hey, no, none of that, stay with me—here, get on the horse, there’s a stable not far from here-“

Zelda thanked the Goddess dozens of times for Honey’s patience and perseverance on the way to Wetland Stable. She and Link could do very little in the way of navigation—all of it was done on autopilot, with Zelda just barely providing guidance and a lookout while Link leaned into her back, arms loosely around her waist. She looked back occasionally, not quite believing that he was real. 

“Hey,” she said, exhaustion slurring her words. “Are… are you sure you’re alright?”

“If you are.” Link shifted, the handle of the Master Sword bumping against the Bow of Light (Zelda couldn’t carry it on her back while Link sat behind her, so he carried it instead). “Just… a minute…”

“No, that’s understandable. Just hang onto me, we’ll be there in a bit.”

Link did as she said, squeezing once before returning his grip to the gentle hold from a moment before. It may have been brief, but that hug was probably the warmest one of Zelda’s life. 

“Sorry, but we've only got the one bed left,” said the innkeeper, eyeing the smoke-and-Goddess-knew-what-else stains on their clothes suspiciously. 

“That’s perfectly fine, thank you.”

Despite the rapidly brightening day outside, the inside of the stable was dark as night still. Zelda tiredly yanked her boots off as Link flopped right over onto the mattress, not even bothering to deal with his own. She reached over and gently settled a blanket over him before collapsing. Zelda’s eyelids sank shut like they were made of lead before her head even hit the pillow, giving way to dreamless sleep. 

At least, at first.

_My descendant, I am_ beyond _proud of you._

_An open field of flowers, unfamiliar to Zelda, stretched out in all directions. She sat, wearing the ceremonial dress present in so many of her memories, before a woman whose face was obscured by a halo of golden light. All Zelda could see of her features was long, pale hair and a pointed nose. A white robe embroidered in gold swirled around her figure like clouds on a windy day._

_My incarnations tend to go through unfortunate circumstances, said the woman. You, however, have set the bar—and for that, I apologize most sincerely. My power… it is finicky. It requires certain conditions to activate, you see._

_“You’re the Goddess,” said Zelda slowly. She did not have the energy to start yelling or snarling or anything else, but the sentiment seemed to get across._

_Yes. Your anger at me… is not unfounded. Know that I did not purposely withhold the power from you. I could not have. I am within you, and I always have been._

_“So what, then, held me back?” demanded Zelda._

_Conditions beyond your control, said the Goddess. I… was weakened by Ganon’s approach, and by the untimely passing of my last incarnation before you. And you… were faced with an environment too unfriendly to develop the mindset required._

_“Love?”_

_Precisely. You were not allowed to focus on that which you loved, be it the research you enjoyed so thoroughly or the company of the people you fell for. I could not say anything to you… not until you could return spirit orbs to me, and even then, it was limited. I could not reach out and comfort you the way I should have, and for that, I am truly sorry._

_Tears began to drip from the hidden eyes of the Goddess, splashing to the ground below and soaking into the ground. The blue sky above trembled with hidden power._

_“I… don’t know what to say to you,” said Zelda truthfully._

_That is alright. Young one… know that I am always with you. As reward for your actions, and as reparations for my shortcomings, I hope to grant you this favor one hundred years in the making. Go now, and make peace in a new Hyrule…_

_“Wait! What favor?” Zelda asked, but the sky was shaking too hard now to see the Goddess clearly. The ground crumbled beneath her feet, and she fell into a bottomless pit as black as night._

Zelda sat up with a gasp, vaguely noting that the light outside had gone from the pale pink of sunrise to the dimming orange of late afternoon. Link still slept on, his hand stubbornly clutching hers under the thin blanket—a comforting anchor after the strange dream. 

“Who knows what that was about,” muttered Zelda, rolling over and tugging the blanket back over herself. _Probably nothing… just a manifestation of my subconscious. What gift could She have possibly meant, anyway? Nothing’s showed up yet. Come to think of it, immortal deities probably have a horrible sense of the linear passage of time, so I shouldn’t hold my breath._

So she let herself fall back asleep, holding tight to Link’s hand—quest over, job done.

_Mostly._

—

Link hadn’t actually slept for the entire century he’d held Ganon back—whatever the sword did to provide the barrier had also locked both combatants in a sort of limbo, only bringing them out when Zelda awoke. He might have dreamed after the battle. It was hard to tell after everything. Half of what he did felt like a dream… 

He became vaguely aware of the weight beside him missing and the haziness disappeared, replaced by mild panic. Link was up and out the stable door, sword drawn, before he even had a coherent thought.

“Link?” Zelda blinked in his direction, pausing with a handful of fruit suspended over the stable cooking pot.

_Oh, she’s right there._ Link sheathed the Master Sword awkwardly and went to sit, inspecting what was already simmering—looked like some hearty radishes and apples, good for rejuvenation.

_“Sorry,”_ he signed. _“You weren’t there…”_

“Don’t apologize! I should have left a note,” said Zelda, stirring the pot. “I’ve been awake about an hour already. You seemed like you needed sleep.”

_“I did. That hundred-year nap sounds appealing right now.”_

She snorted, covering her mouth with one hand. “It shouldn’t. I had the _worst_ crick in my neck when I woke.”

Zelda was laughing and seemed alright, but they’d spent enough time together for Link to know how to read her. Something was wrong. _“Are you okay?”_

“I…” Zelda stirred the simmering… breakfast, probably, furrowing her brow. “Funny thing. I guess the adrenaline hasn’t worn off, and I’ve spent so much time in the wild that the slightest sound sets off my reflexes. This is a long-winded way of saying that a lizard scared the living daylights out of me when I came out, so I grabbed my shield. You know that the Champions gave me their abilities?”

_“Yes.”_

“Daruk’s Protection wasn’t there when I put the shield up. I thought… maybe it’s a fluke, maybe it’s recharging… so I went and tested Revali and Urbosa’s abilities. Nothing happened.” She put down the ladle and folded her hands in her lap listlessly. “I’m not about to test Mipha’s ability, but… I know they’re gone. I suppose it would be cruel to want their spirits to stay here, wouldn’t it?”

He’d sensed them, after Zelda freed the Beasts—four spirits keeping a steady watch on the castle, sending silent support through the tenuous connection. It had faded maybe three days before the final battle. _“Maybe. But… they were already gone.”_

Zelda sniffled. “I know. I—I just—hoped. It was… futile, to hope…” 

Link opened his arms and she fell into them, tears dripping to the dirt. All he could do was hold on and let her cry.

Later in the day, they started making plans. Ganon was gone—but the marks of the Calamity remained nonetheless, and there was a lot of rebuilding to do. Zelda wanted to start with Castle Town (“Can’t have a people with no place to live!”) and there was the matter of remaining monsters to deal with, as well as the now-dormant Divine Beasts which needed further study. It was a lot of work, but when Zelda got that look in her eye, there was little that could stop her. 

“I really do think we can restore Hyrule to its former glory,” said Zelda at some point, her eyes gleaming like stars. “Perhaps… even beyond.”

Link listened to her make plans and speculate, smiling softly. His princess was never quite as animated as she was when talking about new things to discover and build. 

“...and I know a construction company in Hateno who can help,” Zelda was saying, but his gaze seemed to have stalled her train of thought. “Something wrong?”

_“No. Just nice to see you smile.”_

She blushed just slightly, elbowing him. “Oh, stop! You’re fulfilling the ‘charismatic white knight’ stereotype, you know.”

_“Well, aren’t I a knight?”_

“Goddess, I can’t believe I forgot about your sense of humor when no one else is around.”

But she still laughed, and it remained easily one of the best sounds he’d ever heard in his ridiculously long lifespan. 

_One hundred years._ The number still didn’t seem real—and Link knew he was far from done with the horrors of that period of time, inside and out. And Zelda… she’d have the same problem. Some things couldn’t be erased. Some things _shouldn’t_ be erased. 

_Still, we’ll be alright. She’s not the type to give up just because of the past, no matter how bad it was._

“You know, even after all that… I can’t help but feel we’ve started quite the future,” said Zelda. She stood after a moment, stretching and taking out the Sheikah Slate. “Or rather, we will. Shall we get moving?”

Link grinned and reached out to accept her outstretched hand. “Let’s go.”

—

She had a routine now—get up, eat what she felt like, and continue efforts to rebuild until something came up or it was time to stop. 

Word spread slowly of the return of the princess and her knight. Slow, too, was the clearing out of Hyrule Castle and the surrounding area of monsters—but more and more people began to trickle in as the days and weeks went by, and most were ready and willing to rebuild a kingdom they didn’t even remember. 

“It’s our history,” said one woman, dragging the broken parts of a fence away with Zelda. “Our heritage. My grandmother always said Hyrule was once the greatest kingdom there was—it would warm her heart to see you here today, Your Majesty, so here I am.”

“You’ve proved yourself a great leader already, Majesty,” said another man, who she’d once cleared out a monster den for. “Besides, I want ‘Hylian’ to mean more than just our looks. I’m not the only one, either. We’re here to help.”

It wasn’t just Hylians who showed up—a few of the folks from Tarrey Town came to help, including a band of traveling Gorons (indispensable for the heavy lifting) and quite a few nomadic Rito. More than one Gerudo gravitated to the castle—they seemed to have caught wind of the surplus of available Hylians—and poor Link had to turn down a few, much to Zelda’s amusement. Her kingdom was coming along quite nicely, really, and promised to be a haven in relatively little time. As far as the modern Hylians were concerned, everything was perfect compared to before. They didn’t bear the same scars, of course, but Zelda wouldn’t have wished that on anyone. 

She still dreamed about Mipha sometimes, and on official (or just friendly) visits to Zora’s Domain, she’d picked up the habit of bringing Silent Princess flowers to Mipha’s statue. Sidon never mentioned it, despite his many trips to the same statue—though Zelda knew he understood regardless. 

As for Link, she knew the hundred years holding Ganon back had left more than just chronic muscle spasms. They’d both ended up stumbling to each other in the middle of the night, woken by nightmares and grief that refused to leave. It never would, really, but having someone to hold onto helped. 

She had a routine—but like most things, it changed. 

“Your Majesty, we’ve just received a message from King Dorephan himself!”

Zelda looked up from organizing the only-somewhat-ruined castle library to see Dorian, a Sheikah warrior who’d appointed himself “captain of the guard” for the time being. He seemed perturbed, so she abandoned the usual greetings in favor of standing to address the situation directly. 

“Here. It is intended for your eyes alone,” said Dorian, passing her a cylindrical scroll case with a tiny glowing pendant. Zelda cracked it open and scanned the message within, frowning when she finished it. 

A tap on her shoulder made her look up. _“Everything okay?”_ signed Link, who must have noticed Dorian’s less-than-subtle entrance.

“That’s just it, I’m not sure,” said Zelda, showing him the message (much to Dorian’s chagrin). “He says something’s wrong with Vah Ruta, but not _what’s_ wrong. I have to go, it’s apparently urgent—oh, dear, it’s dated three days ago! What _happened_ to that messenger?”

“Lizalfos attack, apparently,” said Dorian.

“Goddess, I really do hate those things.” Zelda rolled the message back up and passed the container to Link, taking out the Slate a moment later. “I’ll be right back. Wait for me?”

_“Of course.”_

Zora’s Domain was, as always, gorgeous in the mid-afternoon light when Zelda stepped out of the shrine—but unlike pretty much every visit she made, it was in mild chaos. Zora people stood everywhere about the courtyard, whispering to each other furtively. Bazz, a Zora guard who’d been quite helpful in teaching her how to properly use a trident, stood just outside the shrine chamber looking very much like he’d rather be somewhere else. 

“I’m here because of the message from the king,” Zelda began. 

“You’re here! He’s waiting in the throne room, do hurry,” said Bazz, shooing her along.

_What in the Goddess’ name is going_ on?

The crowd of Zora parted like curtains before her, still muttering. Lots of “there’s the queen”s and “does she know”s slipped through the buzz of chatter, and Zelda was left _extremely_ suspicious about what, exactly, awaited in the throne room. She made it up the sweeping stairs and ran directly into Sidon, who almost seemed to be _trying_ to block her path. 

“I’m glad you’re here, but there’s something you should know,” he began, but Zelda was already pushing past him, eyes on the red-and-white Zora who stood by the throne—the one who wore a _very_ distinctive blue sash. 

“Mipha?” Zelda felt her legs move without quite controlling them herself, stepping forward, nearly slipping on the slick floor of the throne room as she hurried to embrace her formerly-lost beloved. _“Mipha!_ I—I missed you so _much,_ thank the Goddess you’re back-“

But instead of love, instead of a returned embrace and happy tears, Zelda only found a sort of surprised confusion in those eyes. Mipha pushed her away, frowning just slightly.

“I’m… sorry,” said Mipha haltingly. “Do I know you?”

Those four words—so simple—shattered Zelda’s world around her. She stepped back and tried to mumble something with numb lips, but nothing came out. King Dorephan said something to Mipha and Zelda was somewhat aware of Sidon’s hand on her shoulder, of him saying something like “I was trying to warn you”, but her hearing seemed to have become nothing but static. 

_She doesn’t remember me._

“Ruta was causing quite the ruckus about three days ago, and when I entered a little later, there she was,” explained Sidon quietly. “We didn’t… we didn’t realize the full depth of what happened until she didn’t recognize me. My father would have warned you, but the message was already sent…”

“No, I understand,” said Zelda listlessly. “I… I’m sorry, I have to go-“

Zora’s Domain dissolved into the light of the Slate around her, and Zelda rematerialized on the shrine within her own castle, dropping to her knees as soon as she was solid again.

_She doesn’t recognize me doesn’t know me doesn’t remember me why, Goddess,_ why-

Then Link was there, warm hands on her shoulders, helping her stand. _He waited for me._

_“What’s wrong? What happened?”_

“I—she-“ Zelda swallowed the lump in her throat, fighting to speak clearly. She explained haltingly the situation in Zora’s Domain, and with every word, Link looked more and more horrified. He eventually just folded her into his arms silently. 

What was there to say?

—

_One month before, the Champions had launched their attack on Ganon. They’d watched as Zelda and Link fought for their lives and actually_ won, _watched as the last traces of Malice faded from the land at long last. Then some magic had pulled at their spirits, dropping them in the skies above Hyrule Castle—with the king._

_Your missions are complete, Champions, he said. I must go. Peace to you all._

_He watched his daughter and her knight leave before disappearing, bursting into spirit flame that faded in the early-morning light. Mipha watched the last vestiges of King Rhoam fade away quietly._

_Good riddance. I never liked him, said Revali._

_Have some respect for the dead, birdbrain._

_Urbosa, you hypocrite, I’m dead too! Respect_ me.

_Think they’ll be alright without us? Daruk said, breaking up the spat before it could begin._

_Of course, said Mipha. We… can pass on._

_Yeah, my brothers are probably waiting for me, said Daruk. I tell you, they’ll hate me for being so late!_

_He bid one last goodbye, then disappeared as King Rhoam had mere moments before. Revali was next, saying goodbye with surprising sincerity. Urbosa left after him, watching Zelda and Link leave the area with a proud smile._

_Mipha was left, not wanting to let this last sight leave her eyes. She felt the energies of her fellow Champions change—wait. They hadn’t faded. Something was different._

_Oh, she said quietly, realizing what had happened. Oh!_

_So she let herself follow the pull of energy, knowing that somehow, she’d be fine._

_“Mipha?_ Sister, is it really you?”

She opened her eyes groggily, taking in the strange face leaning over her. A he, probably, wearing enough silver jewelry to gild a small army of utensils. 

“Er… who’s that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go ahead, yell at me, but I couldn’t resist that sweet sweet angst AND a cliffhanger. I’m mean I know 
> 
> (Just to be clear, the other Champions are back too, I just focused on Mipha for the sake of Gay Angst)


	9. One Last Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Champions have returned, but without their memories, they aren’t the same people they once were. Can Zelda find the key to fixing this problem, or will her oldest friends remain strangers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! This is the end! I NEVER finish writing projects this quickly, y’all, I’m very shook. Enjoy!

_ Day Two. The young chieftain gave me a diary and said that it used to be mine. I skimmed it, but put it back. As much as I appreciate Lady Riju’s attempts, something tells me my memory will be much more stubborn than that. The Hylian queen—I keep forgetting her name—brought back a sword and shield today, saying they were mine. They’re certainly gorgeous, and I think they’re good weapons. If they  _ were _ mine… then the past me must have been quite the warrior. Perhaps I should ask one of the guards to re-teach me.  _

_ Day Four. The one who says he’s my brother—Sidon—offered to show me around the Divine Beast I was found in. Something about that place… seems off, so I said no. I can’t really do that for long, though, so I did agree to go swimming up waterfalls with him. He says I taught him way back when. I don’t remember that. Yesterday the same Hylian girl who hugged me came back and returned what is apparently my trident, though she didn’t stay long after spotting me. Were we enemies of some sort? I doubt it. Enemies don’t hug each other. But if that’s true, why hasn’t she visited? _

_ Day Six of what I presume is the most frustrating situation in my life. I wouldn’t know if it really is, since I don’t know a thing about my past, but it  _ feels _ like I’m right. That young Hylian pair keeps visiting and it’s getting old. No, I don’t remember that bow. No, I don’t remember that scarf. When will they take a HINT and leave me alone? The one with the sword keeps trying to get me to visit the stone bird atop the pillar. I told him I wasn’t going for private reasons, but really, I’m just annoyed that he keeps trying to boss me around. Granted, even if I don’t believe a word any of them says about my resurrection, I do wonder where I got the scar on my chest from.  _

_ Day Eight of… whatever’s going on. The kid, the one who says he’s my descendant, says I should try writing things down to see if that jogs anything. He gave me an old journal, too—said it was mine. I don’t know if I believe that. Apparently my name is Daruk. They say I’m a hero that died and got brought back. Sounds kinda fishy to me, but I do have this nasty scar. It goes around from my back, over my shoulder, and down my chest. Kinda looks like something hit me hard enough to make all of that in one go. I guess that’s something that would kill a person…  _

—

Zora’s Domain. Goron City. Rito Village. Gerudo Town. In every one, the locals discovered their long-dead Champions brought back by some magic of the Goddess. In every one, Link and Zelda discovered that their friends retained not even the slightest recollection of anything before waking up on each Beast.

_ This is the Goddess’ “gift”, I just know it.  _ How _ could She be so cruel?  _

True, there was hope. Zelda had recovered her memories—there was reason to believe that the Champions could too. Unfortunately, they didn't have the advantage of well-placed pictures, and without any memory of old friendships, earning even friendly Daruk’s trust was taking time. 

_ “Revali’s still being stubborn about visiting Medoh,”  _ Link was saying one day, his signs listless over a barely-touched breakfast.  _ “Daruk doesn’t want to either. Any luck with…?” _

“No. Urbosa’s hesitant… she doesn’t want to see the place she died in, even if there are other memories tied to it.”

_ “You haven’t been talking to Mipha.” _

“Not—not frequently. I _ can’t,” _ said Zelda. “Her family is with her, anyway. They’ll have more luck than I since they’ve known her longer.”

Link frowned at her.  _ “You have to eventually. I know it’s hard, but you’re a major part of her memories. Are you going to hold those back from her just because it’s hard for you?” _

“That—that’s not what I’m doing!” protested Zelda. “I’m just busy trying to help Urbosa at the moment.”

Link raised a single arched brow at her. 

“I’m  _ not,”  _ she insisted, but it fell flat. Zelda stood to leave instead, leaving what remained of her food untouched. “Ugh. You know what, speaking of Urbosa, I’m headed to Gerudo Town for a bit. I… found some old things of my mother’s yesterday that might help her.”

Link didn’t try to stop her, but his gaze drilled holes in her back regardless. Zelda knew  _ perfectly well _ she was avoiding reality. It was just easier to avoid what she could for the time being, after so long of being unable to disregard the various issues plaguing her. 

_ I’m just waiting to get used to the situation, is all. Waiting to adapt so I can make a plan. _

_ Absolute Lynel droppings,  _ said a little voice at the back of her head.  _ You’re being a coward. _

Gerudo Desert was as bright and hot as it always was when Zelda stepped off the shrine pedestal, waving to the guards on her way inside. Long since used to the goings-on of the Hylian Queen, the guards merely nodded in polite greeting. Vah Naboris, moved by Riju to stand closer, loomed protectively on the northern end of town. As she made her way down the main walkway towards the palace, Zelda self-consciously patted the bag at her side—containing nothing but a small, well-worn sketchbook and an old ring, both found in the ruins of her father’s study. 

Both belonging to the long-dead former queen, who Zelda still hardly remembered despite the increase in memory flashes she’d recovered. 

_ I know they were friends.  _ Possibly more, but Zelda wasn’t sure how much she wanted to think about her mother’s… relationships. Either way, the book and the ring were both potential keys to Urbosa’s memory, and she couldn’t afford not to try.

Riju, as always, sat proudly on her throne when Zelda entered, Buliara at her side. “Lady Urbosa’s upstairs,” she said, knowing without asking why Zelda was there. She’d been awed at first to meet the legendary warrior every Gerudo knew the story of, and while Riju did not have the same lost connection as Zelda, she’d been understanding in the few days since the incident. 

“Thank you.” Zelda left the throne room in a hurry, clutching the bag to her chest as a lifeline. Nothing really prepared her for seeing that chilling lack of recognition, but the sting would dull eventually. Hopefully. 

Urbosa stood on a balcony that faced southwest, looking out over the Gerudo Desert with her elbows propped up on the railing. It was her favorite place, though she could be found sparring with the guards about as frequently as she could be found on the balcony. Her armor and her Champion gear was gone, replaced by more common Gerudo garb sans-veil. It did not cover the nasty scar on her stomach, left from the Blight’s cruel sword, but Urbosa did not seem to care about showing it. She turned when Zelda entered, nodding cordially in greeting. 

“I see you’re back,” she said, hesitating a moment. 

“Zelda.”

“Yes, that’s right. My mistake.”

“I… have some things for you,” said Zelda, joining her on the balcony.

“With all due respect, I’m not sure more  _ objects _ will help jog my memory,” said Urbosa, continuing to stare out at the desert thoughtfully. “You said that sword and shield from the other day were both mine… but I remember nothing clearly. Lady Riju lent me the Thunder Helm while you were gone as well, but that didn’t work either.” 

“Nothing clearly? Does that mean you have  _ something, _ at least?” Zelda asked hopefully. 

“Mm. Nothing concrete,” said Urbosa. “Merely fleeting words and feelings… the sensation that it’s right in front of me, but just beyond my reach.”

“Like me,” said Zelda without thinking. When Urbosa looked at her, surprised, she hurried to explain. “I was in the same boat as you not too long ago. In fact… our positions were actually switched. You remembered me, but I had forgotten you.”

“Sounds like a bad case of irony to me,” said Urbosa. “I imagine it’s not the best feeling. What did you bring?”

“Here.”

Urbosa paged through the sketchbook, occasionally making an impressed hum at the doodles within. Zelda had gone through when she found it—mostly scenes from nature, like the desert or the rainforests of Faron, but some were of people: a younger King Rhoam, sketched from a side profile, an unfamiliar Sheikah man, and so on. Most of the portraits were of Urbosa, and they looked rather as though the queen had drawn them from loving memory.

_ If this doesn’t work…  _

“Who, exactly, did this belong to?” said Urbosa, gently closing the little sketchbook. She studied the ring that Zelda held out as well, but declined to touch it. 

“My mother. And I don’t remember her either, before you ask,” said Zelda. “You… called her your dearest friend, back then. Anything?”

“I’m afraid not.”

They stood in silence for some time, watching the sun slowly crawl across the sky. Zelda studied a far-off lump that looked suspiciously like a Lizalfos for some time, turning over her next move in her head.

“I hate to ask again,” she said eventually, “but… about Naboris-”

“I’ve been.”

Zelda stopped, having had her train of thought abruptly derailed. “What?” 

“I said I went up to the Divine Beast,” said Urbosa briskly. “With Lady Riju, of course. She seemed excited to show me that she could move it. It triggered no memory besides the feelings of failure, and loss.”

She set the sketchbook down on the wide railing in front of Zelda, a clear invitation to take it back. “You mentioned losing your own memory, yet you seem to remember me to a degree. Are you trying to use your own methods on me?”

“It’s the only way I know how.”

Urbosa traced a minute crack in the stone with one long finger thoughtfully. “Lady Riju mentioned that you fell in the very same disaster that killed me, and came back.”

_ Riju talks a lot, it seems.  _ “That’s true.”

“Was it through the same method that allowed me to stand here today?”

At that, Zelda stopped, the gears in her mind beginning to turn. _ Come to think of it, we still don’t know the precise mechanics of their resurrection versus mine. If it’s different… _

She swallowed. _ If it’s different, they might not be  _ able _ to reclaim any memories.  _

“Oh, Goddess,” she mumbled. “I don’t know.”

Urbosa looked over and balked at her crestfallen face. “Er—perhaps if we look into the cause, something will come up. Maybe it’s just a slow process.”

_ I hope to grant you this favor one hundred years in the making,  _ the Goddess had said. One hundred years was slow enough. 

“I know what entity brought you back,” said Zelda listlessly. “The Goddess did. She acted like it was the most arduous task one could possibly undertake, but if She couldn’t even finish the job… I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” said Urbosa briskly. “In all honesty, if I must remain this way, I don’t think I mind too much.”

_ I mind.  _

But Zelda couldn’t say that, so she merely nodded. “I see. Mind if I ask why?”

“I  _ would _ like to know who I was,” conceded Urbosa. “But at the same time… the little fragments I get don’t seem to be happy. Didn’t I fail back then?”

“You didn’t  _ fail. _ Your goal was completed,” insisted Zelda. She quailed under Urbosa’s doubtful stare. “Just… after a while.”

Urbosa sighed almost imperceptibly. “I’ll work with you on this. Just… know that I don’t expect a lot of success. The wall between myself and my memories doesn’t seem easily breached. It does no one any good to dwell too much on the past.”

Zelda wilted under the clear dismissal and bid Urbosa a hesitant goodbye, stepping away to teleport back to Hyrule Castle. Some part of her objected, and after a moment, she selected an entirely different shrine—standing solitary on a cliff south of Hateno Village. She needed the isolation. 

—

Link wasn’t waiting for her by the shrine in Hyrule Castle when she returned an hour and a half later. Zelda eventually found him in one of the still-destroyed parts of Castle Town, helping a newly-arrived family of merchants set up temporary shop in an old house. He did not have the Master Sword with him—he rarely did, now that the threat of Ganon was gone—though he did reach for where its handle would have been when he heard Zelda’s footsteps.

“It’s just me,” she said, making sure to step into clear view. Link relaxed, stepping away from the boxes he’d been stacking.

__ _ “Did anything work?” _

“No.”

Link bit his lip, frowning as if debating what to say next. Eventually, he started signing again. _ “Purah showed up earlier. She said she came to try and brainstorm solutions.” _

__ “Really? Well, that’s a good idea, actually,” said Zelda. She hesitated before continuing. “Can you get away?”

_ “Yeah. Purah wanted me to bring you when you returned anyway.” _

Despite her dour mood, Zelda could still appreciate the progress of Castle Town as she and Link made their way through it, the afternoon sun illuminating happy people and half-built homes. Several recognized her and waved or shouted greetings, delighted to see “Hyrule’s Heroes” in person. Had the castle been wholly repaired, getting to the library would have taken much longer—but with several massive holes in the walls, any explorer could take some shortcuts. 

_ Really, this building is little more than a hazard right now.  _ Zelda had taken to living either in the rebuilt part of Castle Town with Link or in Hateno. The actual castle was ruined, perhaps beyond repair, and would need further problem-solving. 

“Linky, Zelda, there you are! I’ve been waiting, you know!” Purah wagged her finger at the both of them, glaring sternly over her glasses. The effect was somewhat undercut by the fact that she had to stand on a table to look them in the eye. “I’m a  _ very _ busy young woman.”

Symin, who was perusing some recently-restored books behind Purah, made a face somewhere between agreeing and exasperated. 

“Terribly sorry. I didn’t know you were coming,” said Zelda, taking a seat opposite Purah’s perch. She noted the pile of books that definitely hadn’t come from the castle’s half-destroyed library as Link sat beside her. 

“Eh. I’ll forgive you—just the once!” Purah hopped down onto a chair, teetering momentarily on the less-than-sturdy wood. She righted herself quickly, then scooped up a thin volume covered in gilded Sheikah lettering. “Impa asked me to go through any records I might have had on the Divine Beasts and their connection to the chosen hero and princess, and I found… well, not a lot, but it might be helpful.”

Link accepted the book Purah held out and started flipping through it, clearly tuned a bit more than halfway out of the conversation. Zelda glanced at the cover before asking Purah to summarize her findings. 

“A lot of the stuff about you—well, your role in all this—talked about the relationship between the Goddess’ being and yours,” said Purah. “The Sheikah have always had a connection to Her, so that’s really the only reason it’s even in notes about the Beasts—but I digress. Lots of stuff about the Goddess existing in duality within Her descendants. As for the Beasts, they had an emergency backup function in case their pilots fell that the Calamity disrupted. Basically, it was a mini Shrine of Resurrection. Genius, right?”

“That is a good backup plan, certainly, but if the Calamity disrupted the process…” Zelda groaned, resisting the urge to slam her head down onto the table. “That’s why their memories aren’t cooperating like mine did?”

__ _ “‘Cooperating’ is a strong word,”  _ said Link, looking up from the book and elbowing her gently so that his signs would be clear. Zelda snorted at him.

“Probably,” admitted Purah. “I dropped by Zora’s Domain on my way here to interrog—er,  _ politely ask _ Lady Mipha how that little quest was going, and she said something interesting.”

Zelda avoided Link’s eyes at the mention of Mipha, which neither Purah nor Symin seemed to notice. 

Purah leaned forward conspiratorially, encouraging Link and Zelda to do the same. “She said there seemed to be a barrier between her and whatever memories had stirred. Isn’t that fascinating?”

“Urbosa said the same thing,” said Zelda tiredly. She rubbed her temple, trying to sort out conflicting thoughts and feelings. “Or, something similar. What could break through that barrier?”

“That’s the million-rupee question,” said Purah, shrugging thoughtfully. “It’s up to us to research, I guess. The Champions aren’t making much headway alone.”

Zelda stopped herself from groaning again, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and pointer finger to stave off the threat of a headache.  _ It’s all so much… why does this feel like more of a responsibility than my original quest? _

__ Link’s hand on her shoulder stirred Zelda from the bad spiral, and she looked up to see sympathy and intensity in equal measures in his eyes.

__ _ “None of us are doing this alone,” _ he said.  _ “You have help. We do this together, okay? Team effort.” _

__ “Of course,” said Zelda, leaning into his shoulder. “Thank you.”

_...The Goddess existing in duality within Her descendants… team effort… _

Something clicked in Zelda’s mind and she gasped, sitting up straight so fast that she nearly knocked out Link with the top of her skull. “That’s it! That’s the catalyst—I can’t believe I didn’t think of it earlier-”

Zelda struggled to get her knees out from under the table without falling to the floor and scrambled to her feet, pacing frantic circles in front of her highly concerned companions. “Of  _ course _ I’m part of it, I’m the one who had to finish the job before, so why  _ not  _ now? Ugh, if I wasn’t so glad to figure this out, I  _ swear _ I’d-”

“Had an epiphany?” said Purah, somewhat cautiously.

“Yes!” Without thinking, Zelda pecked Link on the cheek. “And I  _ never _ would have figured it out without the both of you—I’m going to get the Slate, I  _ have _ to test my theory-”

Zelda stopped, noticing Purah’s poorly-stifled grin. “What?”

“Linky! You didn’t  _ tell _ me about you two!” Purah nearly fell off her chair laughing, and poor Link turned red right up to the tips of his ears. Belatedly, Zelda’s mind caught up with her actions and she started sputtering.

“I—well—my apologies, Link, I wasn’t thinking—Purah,  _ for Goddess’ sake!” _

Link put his head down on the table and stuck one hand up in the air to sign the word  _ stop _ several times. His shoulders were shaking— _ is he laughing too? Goddess! _

__ “Symin, help me,” said Zelda, but Symin had already started walking away when the debacle began and was quite out of earshot.  _ Smart man.  _

__ “No, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” managed Purah, looking quite the opposite of sorry. “What—what was your idea?”

“This,” said Zelda simply, raising her right hand. On the back of it flared the symbol of her holy power, blindingly bright for the half-second she allowed it to exist. “The other part of the Goddess’ power, active within me, in tandem with the Divine Beasts.”

Purah was silent for a long moment, staring at Zelda with her mouth open. Then she chucked her notebook at the table and shouted, “OF COURSE!”

“Miss Director,  _ please _ keep your voice down,” said Symin from his new place at a table  _ far _ away from the lot of them. 

“Absolutely not! It’s so obvious in retrospect, I can’t  _ not-” _

__ “I’m going to leave,” Zelda whispered to Link, watching Purah snatch up her notebook and start scribbling. “Gerudo Town first.”

__ _ “Not Zora’s Domain?” _

“I… I can’t try it with Mipha. Not until I know for certain whether or not this will work.”

Link seemed to understand—or at least, he didn’t voice any judgement—so Zelda left, teleporting once more to Gerudo Town and making a beeline for the palace. She entered to find that she’d interrupted dinner accidentally. After much hand-waving and hurried explanation, Riju gave her permission for the plan. 

“I’ve already been aboard Naboris,” said Urbosa flatly, walking just slightly faster than Zelda towards the edge of the city. “It triggered nothing.”

“This will,” said Zelda confidently.

“Will, or should?”

Zelda didn’t answer that. She didn’t want to be on the receiving end of any more skepticism, not from Urbosa. Besides, they’d reached Naboris by that point, and any conversation disappeared as they boarded the kneeling Divine Beast. 

“I wonder… do you know what those scorch marks are from? Lady Riju couldn’t identify them,” said Urbosa, gesturing to the medley of star-shaped burns scattered across the belly of Naboris.

Zelda swallowed. “Those are from the… the thing that killed you. It wielded lightning.”

“Hmm.” Urbosa spent only a moment longer examining the nearest scorch mark before straightening and turning back to Zelda. “What now?”

“There. I was right,” said Zelda, pointing to the control console. On inactive Beasts, they normally remained a static, pale gray—but now, it pulsed electric blue, responding to their presence. She held out her right hand. “Naboris is ready and so am I. Are you?”

In lieu of words, Urbosa simply clasped Zelda’s hand in her steel grip. Zelda closed her eyes, feeling the pulse of Naboris around her and the pulse from the hand grasping hers. 

__ _ Hear me. Help me. Show me if this is the right way.  _

__ Light flared from where their hands joined and Zelda gasped, instinctively bringing up her other arm to shield her eyes-

_ She was a child, playing in the streets with her friends and dutifully learning lessons on how to be a leader. _

__ _ She was a teenager, learning accidentally of the electric power that flowed through her veins, insisting that she use it for the benefit of her people against those who would dare attack them.  _

__ _ She was a young woman, meeting perhaps the most beautiful Hylian in the world on a diplomatic journey and leaving with a new best friend. She became chief only a few years afterwards, and her friend was there to congratulate her.  _

__ _ Slightly older, watching that best friend marry and have a child.  _

__ _ Older than that, watching that same best friend die and leave behind her very likeness. _

__ _ A mature warrior and leader, being asked by that child to lead in another way, and accepting without hesitation.  _

__ _ Then months of tension and fear and dwindling hope and it all ends with blood and fear and pain and a sword through her stomach and she can do nothing but watch- _

__ Zelda woke up on the floor, head spinning and veins buzzing. “Ow…”

Too many memories to process fully, but none of them were hers. Not a one. How- 

Then suddenly there were arms around her shoulders and Zelda found herself pulled into the tightest embrace of her life. Dazedly, she realized who it was. 

“I am so,  _ so _ sorry, little bird. I can’t believe I forgot about you…”

Zelda stifled a sob and hugged Urbosa back, overwhelmingly happy to have her back. 

—

Zora’s Domain was her next stop, though Zelda could hardly stand to make herself leave Urbosa’s comforting presence even after they were back in Gerudo Town. 

“You’ve got someone to go see,” said Urbosa eventually, winking as Zelda pulled out the Slate.  _ She  _ would _ start teasing me right away. Honestly. _

But it was more relieving to have Urbosa back than anything else, and as Zelda let the blue light carry her away, anticipation replaced any embarrassment left. Bazz guarded the shrine chamber on the other side as always. Despite his surprise at her presence, he willingly pointed her down to the lower levels. 

_ Please don’t let Urbosa’s memory be a fluke…  _

Anxiety took over the back of her mind as Zelda made her way down, searching for the distinctive shade of royal red. She found it quickly—Sidon stood with his back to her, talking to two other Zora, one of whom Zelda did not recognize… and one of whom she did. 

“Your Majesty,” said the unfamiliar Zora, bowing shallowly in greeting. Zelda could barely nod back and murmur something polite, so focused was she on Mipha. It hardly even registered when the unfamiliar Zora left with the prince. 

_ I should have returned sooner.  _ Zelda wasn’t sure how she’d managed to stay away—until Mipha met her eyes and no recognition or love showed. It stung worse than it had from Urbosa or either of the other Champions, seeing only vague curiosity at best from someone who meant the  _ world _ to her. 

“Forgive my interruption, but… I have a solution,” she began. 

“For my memory, I presume?” said Mipha, her quiet voice cutting through the humid air like a knife. Zelda nodded. “Thank you. And… not to be rude… but who exactly was I to you, then? I’ve been wondering.”

_ How in the name of the Goddess do I even BEGIN to explain that?  _ Zelda didn’t want to hit Mipha with the very same bombshell she herself had received all that time ago, so she settled for “friends” and hoped it was believable.  _ She’ll remember soon. Just a little longer.  _

“Oh. Then what’s the plan?”

Mipha, as it turned out, was experiencing the same aversion to visiting her Divine Beast which Urbosa had overcome and Daruk and Revali still suffered from. It took more time than Zelda cared for to convince her to go, and then even more time to make it up to the actual reservoir in which Ruta floated. At least Mipha had no problem tugging her through the water to get to the actual Divine Beast. 

“It’s actually kind of cute,” said Mipha as Zelda wrung her hair out. “You know, with the funny nose and all. I really piloted this Beast?”

“You did, and you were quite good at it,” said Zelda. She straightened and held out a hand. “Ready?”

Mipha gently laid her hand in Zelda’s. “Of course.”

This time, she was ready for the flash of light, but it was still blinding-

_ She was a child, learning how to walk and swim on unsteady legs and splashing about with her friends.  _

_ She was a teenager, learning how to fight and heal all manner of wounds, meeting a young Hylian boy and making instant friends.  _

_ She was a young adult, introduced to a tiny Zora still in tadpole stage and told that he was her brother.  _

_ Slightly older, asked by the Hylian princess to fight for her people. When met with that lovely smile and sharp mind, she could hardly say no. _

_ Months of preparation for the coming evil and she started gathering the materials for armor, hoping against hope that it would be used in a brighter future.  _

_ But it wasn’t, and it all ended in blood and pain and a spear through her chest- _

Zelda almost didn’t want to open her eyes. A headache pounded in her temple like a hit from a Moblin’s club, making the prospect of facing sudden bright light feel like a death sentence. So she lay there for a precious few seconds, gathering strength, until a soft voice cut right through her stupor. 

_ “Zelda?” _

Zelda sat up fast enough to give herself whiplash and saw Mipha staring at her in shock. 

“I’m here-“

Mipha crashed into her before the words were even fully said, finally,  _ finally _ able to touch. Zelda pulled her close and tried not to cry, she really did, but if  _ Mipha _ allowed the tears to fall—well, there really wasn’t much else to do but hold each other, then.

“I can’t  _ believe _ I forgot you, I’m so sorry—wait a moment!” Mipha pulled back, keeping her hands on Zelda’s shoulders. “Why weren’t you  _ visiting, _ hmm?”

“I didn’t want to pressure you,” said Zelda weakly. “I—I remember walking into the Domain, no memory, and then… just not  _ feeling _ anything about the armor, or you…”

Mipha’s eyes softened. “You didn’t want me to have to wrestle with more complications than necessary. I understand.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Well, it  _ was _ a lot to deal with,” said Mipha. She giggled lightly. “Oh, all of this—Ganon is gone, Hyrule’s rebuilding, and I’ve come back to life. You’d think I’d be considering what to do about all this right now.”

“But?” Zelda prompted.

Mipha leaned closer, just slightly. “Instead, I’d just like to kiss you. May I?”

Zelda closed the gap, breathing,  _ “Yes.” _

—

To Rito Village Zelda went next, though not before spending well over an hour practically attached to Mipha’s side as what seemed like every Zora older than young adult pushed to speak to and reconnect with her (and to thank Zelda—the hug from Sidon nearly broke several ribs). She left with a promise to return as soon as possible, making sure to loop a Snowquill headdress into her hair  _ before _ teleporting to the chilly Tabantha region. 

“I’m looking for Revali,” she said to Saki, who sighed and pointed in the direction of the Flight Range.

“Good luck getting him to do anything,” she said wryly. Zelda sighed. Revali had been back to life for only twelve hours by the time he established… a reputation. Even memory loss couldn’t dull  _ his _ pride. 

“I’ll need it, thanks.” Zelda elected to just teleport to the shrine at Dronoc’s Pass to save time, shivering in the sudden snow as she tramped up to the hut that hung over the edge of the pit. Within, two Rito were visible—one white and one dark blue, both… clearly ignoring each other. 

“Zelda?” Teba stuck his head over the top of the ladder as she started to climb, visibly ruffled. One of his eyelids was twitching.  _ Oh, dear. _ “You’re early today.”

“I’ve got a solution. A real one.” Zelda accepted Teba’s proffered wing and clambered over the edge, finally getting a better look at the now-modified hut. Revali had set up a temporary home here in his time back, placing a hammock to one side and… not much else.  _ Ever the solitary one, Revali.  _

“If you and your  _ buddies _ could leave me alone, we’d all get along  _ swimmingly.”  _ Revali, previously doing his level best to ignore them both, finally turned to glare archly in Zelda’s direction. When she didn’t leave, he scoffed and went back to fiddling with the bow in his lap. 

_ I’m suddenly reminded of meeting Teba. No wonder these two are clashing.  _

“Tell me he wasn’t like this  _ with _ his memory and I’ll definitely help in any way I can,” muttered Teba. 

“I have amnesia, Teba. Couldn’t tell you.” Zelda stepped over to Revali, refusing to leave even when he scooted further out onto the balcony to avoid her. “Revali, listen-“

“For the  _ last _ time, I don’t know who you are and I couldn’t care less.” Revali prodded Zelda in the chest with one—finger? Feather?—hard enough to make her step back. “Leave. Me. Alone.”

“I have a way to get your memory back, but I need you to-“

“Nope! I’m not doing anything just because some Hylian who  _ says _ she knows me said so,” said Revali, for probably the hundredth time. 

“Not even for your memory?” said Zelda archly. 

_ “I _ don’t know that you really mean that. Prove it.”

Teba muttered something that sounded insulting behind her, but Zelda paid him no mind. “I… can’t. Not unless you come with me up to Vah Medoh—well, carry me, I can’t fly—“

“Again, no. Go away.”

Zelda’s last bit of patience snapped. “Oh, for Hylia’s sake, Revali! Would it kill you to stop pushing everyone within a ten-foot radius away for  _ five minutes?  _ I’m here to help whether you like it or not, so get your head out of your feathery behind and give me a chance already!”

There was a beat of stunned silence where no occupant of the hut so much as twitched. Zelda held Revali’s gaze unflinchingly, silently daring him to argue. 

“Wow,” said Teba eventually. “I’d add on, but she said it all.”

Revali shot a poisonous glare in his direction and finally capitulated, getting to his feet with a grumble.  _ “Fine. _ But I reserve the right to toss you off that unnatural thing at the first sign of anything wrong.”

“Go ahead and try.”

Adding insult to injury—or perhaps just insult to insult—Revali was too short and light to lift Zelda by himself. She had to hitch a ride with Teba and endure the not-so-vague stream of muttered insults from whichever side Revali happened to be flying on. 

“Mind if I just drop you off?” said Teba as Medoh came into view, circling serenely above the Flight Range. The Divine Beast cawed and tilted to meet them, responding to Teba’s silent order—or, perhaps, the return of her old Champion. “You have a way back down with that Slate thingy, right?”

“Feel free to leave, I’ll be fine.”

Zelda almost regretted her decision when Teba left her alone with the grumbling Revali, but the biting chill atop Medoh kept her on top of her senses. Revali landed with a thud mere seconds later, shaking out his ruffled wings and glaring suspiciously at the pulsing control unit.

“What now?” he said brusquely, turning to face her. “Hold hands and chant?”

“Sort of. There’s no chanting.” Zelda held out her hand.

“You  _ can’t _ be serious,” said Revali flatly. 

“Dead serious. Just do it, alright?”

“Hmph.” Revali gripped her hand in his wing lightly, as if expecting an electric shock. Zelda closed her eyes, concentrating on the hum of Medoh’s machinery and the pulse from her power within. This time, the flash of light wasn’t blinding—though it was no less bright.

_ He was a fledgling, told that no, there were no parents to claim him, that he’d have to stay with the Elder until adulthood.  _

_ A child, learning the hard way that no one got anywhere without being someone strong, or fast, or smart, and that he’d have to become great to not fall behind.  _

_ He was a teenager, pestering the village bowyer until he could learn to shoot, striking target after target and reveling in the gasps and compliments each bullseye brought, though he never did make many friends.  _

_ Officially of age at last, and already renowned among his people for his skills, rewarded and praised for every competition won and record smashed to bits. _

_ He was an adult only a year when the Hylian princess came with her cheesy speeches and dramatically serious requests, which he agreed to partially for the greater good and partially for the glory.  _

_ He was an adult only a year and a half when it all came crashing down in smoke and fire and a cannon blast to the chest- _

Zelda awoke to find she’d managed to collapse right onto her face this time and sat up, rubbing her sore nose dazedly. She refocused onto Revali, crouched oddly on the ground before her with both wings spread out to the sides. 

_ I know that pose. _

Revali launched into the air a moment later with a whoop and circled around in the bright blue sky, pulling several loop-the-loops in midair that exuded pure glee. It took Zelda a moment to remember that he’d forgotten his Gale along with everything else—and for Revali, that must have been like losing a limb without knowing it was gone. 

“HA!” Revali landed gracefully before Zelda at last, stretching his wings like they hadn’t been used in years. “That’s more like it! I can’t believe power like that can be forgotten!”

“So, trust me now?” said Zelda, crossing her arms with a smile that was not at  _ all _ as friendly as it seemed. 

Revali stiffened, the feathers on his neck ruffling awkwardly. “Er—can you  _ really _ blame me for being a bit apprehensive about that situation?”

“Being apprehensive? No. Being a stubborn blockhead? Yes.”

“I didn’t  _ know _ any of you, alright? I had no way of knowing your true intentions!” said Revali, waving one wing about expressively. He faltered under Zelda’s arched eyebrow and sighed. “Ugh. Fine. I’ll admit, my behavior was… uncalled for. I should have been less abrasive.”

He did seem sincere, at least, so Zelda relented, allowing herself to smile genuinely. “It’s alright. I’m glad to have you back, Revali.”

“And I,” said Revali, summoning the winds around himself once more, “am glad to  _ be _ back.”

He launched himself into the air, shouted something that sounded like a challenge, and dove towards the distant ground below. Zelda giggled and pulled out the Slate, certain she’d make it back down before Revali did.

—

Goron City was her last stop, its heavy heat jarring after Rito Village’s crisp air. Daruk, oddly enough, was the hardest Champion to locate—Zelda went on a wild-cucco chase across the entire settlement for a good hour before eventually getting directed to the hot springs south of the city. There, Daruk seemed to be living quite an alright life for himself, chin-deep in one of the larger springs with plenty of presumably-tasty rocks on hand.

“Ah, little Hylian! Brought something else for me to look at?” Daruk cheerily waved to her from the spring and Zelda waved back, the movement clunky through her fireproof armor. “Want a rock roast? I have plenty!”

“Er, no thank you. I already ate,” said Zelda, stopping at the edge of the spring. “I actually have a real solution for your memory this time.”

“That so? Great!” said Daruk, standing up and out of the spring. “Let’s do it, then! Uh…”

“Zelda.”

“Right, yeah. Zelda. What’s the plan?”

Yunobo kept Rudania stationed near the North Mine when not in operation, so it was there Zelda headed with Daruk in tow. It was a relief to have an  _ enthusiastic _ Champion after Revali’s attitude, really, even if Daruk was only so cordial out of politeness and not familiarity.

_ I can’t  _ wait _ for Link’s reaction to all this. He’ll be so happy to see Daruk back to himself, and the others—well, who knows about Revali.  _ She’d long since been told of the mostly one-sided rivalry between the two, though Link seemed to be irritated at worst and amused at best by it. 

“Quick question, before we do anything,” said Daruk as Rudania finally came into view, floating in the lava like it was a backyard pond. “Why’re you helping? Were we friends?”

“Of course we were. Still are, hopefully. Why?” 

“Cause from the sound of it, I kinda failed,” said Daruk, scratching his head. The movement accentuated the cruel scar running along his right side and Zelda winced to see it. “I dunno why a queen would want to be friends with a failed hero.”

“You didn’t fail. We won,” she said soothingly. “Shall we?”

Climbing aboard Rudania was easy with Daruk to boost her upwards, and soon enough, they were ready. 

_ Last one.  _

Daruk’s hand dwarfed hers, but still Zelda held on and began listening to the pulse of power just as she had before. She didn’t even flinch when the light flared up again. 

_ He was a child, smaller and scrawnier than most of his peers and hating every second of it. _

_ He was a teenager, finally learning how to fight back, how to summon the comforting red shield that blocked any attack. _

_ He was a young adult, laughing and feasting among his fellow Gorons in the happier days before monsters came, eventually finding an honorary brother in the form of a Hylian swordsman.  _

_ A full-grown, respected member of his people, elected leader by nearly unanimous agreement, content enough to settle down and consider raising a little brother. _

_ He was a leader for many years before the Hylian princess came calling, and could see no other recourse but to accept for the sake of those too weak to defend themselves, as he himself had once been.  _

_ He beat back monsters alongside his Hylian brother and prepared for the big battle for months, steadfastly believing that it would all turn out fine when it came.  _

_ But it didn’t.  _

This time, when Zelda came back to herself, she found that someone was shaking her shoulder.

“C’mon, tiny princess, this is no time to start snoozing!” Daruk helped Zelda sit up and pulled her into a back-breaking hug, laughing boisterously. “I can’t believe I forgot who I was! Thanks so much for bringin’ me back, Zelda!”

“You’re—very—welcome,” Zelda managed. “Er, Daruk—ribs-“

“Oh, sorry!” Daruk released her, smiling sheepishly. “You okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” said Zelda, double-checking her sides. She mirrored Daruk’s grin, noting that Rudania’s rumbling had stopped. “Everything’s alright, now.”

—

_ Dear diary, _

_ I really haven’t been keeping this up much, have I? Goddess, the last entry was months ago. I’ll have to make a better habit of it. _

_ Two years ago today, the Champions finally regained their full memories. I’m happy to say that we’ll actually be able to have a proper celebration this year, since all the reconstruction is finished this time! Bolson, of course, has been upset ever since, but I’m sure he’ll be fine. After all, half of Hyrule knows the name of his company now.  _

_ I’ve been thinking recently… Hyrule did more or less alright, government-wise, without the royal family. I won’t deny that the lack of central structure meant for a scattered people in danger of monster attacks, but Hateno and Lurelin were doing just fine. To be a united people, we’d need some sort of centralized government, but… that doesn’t require a royal family.  _

_ This isn’t a light decision by any means, but I’ve been considering stepping down as queen and allowing someone more experienced, chosen by the people, to lead—not unlike the Goron method, only perhaps on a wider scale. I simply don’t believe I’m cut out for this life. There’s still the matter of the Goddess’s bloodline, yes, but I can figure that out at a later date.  _

_ There’s so much of this land to explore and learn about, and so much left of my life to live. I fully intend to continue helping Hyrule flourish, of course. My time is better spent to that effect with research.  _

_ That… and I’m honestly not that good at being queen. Someone else could do this job far better.  _

_ Mipha would tell me not to be hard on myself. Link would say the same, then hand me some food so I stopped frowning. I love them both  _ so _ much—even if I still think it’s unfair that Mipha got all her memories back in one go when I’m still working on mine. Evidently, since the resurrection process was halted by Ganon in the Divine Beasts but not the shrine I was in, there was a glitch of some sort. Still unfair.  _

_ Speaking of Mipha, she’s decided to step down from being Ruta’s Champion and let Sidon keep doing the job. She said “I’ve had enough of that particular adventure for one lifetime” and honestly, I’ve never identified with a statement more. I still get aches and pains during bad weather sometimes. She’s always there for me, though, and that helps.  _

_ Mipha’s not the only Champion stepping down. Daruk is still in the process of shifting command, but he fully intends to allow Yunobo to take his place one day. Urbosa will step down as well, once Riju is of age, she says. Revali—unsurprisingly—has refused to do the same, though I think Teba’s been wearing him down (and truth be told, I heard from Saki that our dear Rito Champion is much more willing to be a teacher than he lets on).  _

_ Link still insists on being my part-time knight, though I’ve released him of that duty officially. He spends most of his time in Hateno lately—someone needs to live in that house, after all—and I believe he’s starting a fairly extensive garden in his spare time. He won’t show me. Something about a surprise? I suppose I’ll find out later.  _

_ They’re all happy, though. That’s all that matters. Life is thriving again! You can walk more than a mile  _ without _ running into a monster camp for the first time in years, and those that exist are… different. Peaceful. My research suggests they were under Ganon’s influence, like the Guardians. It’s incredible that peace can reach even beings like that. It gives me hope—hope that this peace will last, that all the peoples of this land can be free to live happy, fulfilling lives without the threat of destruction over them. _

_ I know there will be other incarnations. Ganon is gone, but there will be other threats one day, as long as the cycle of Goddess and Hero continues. But it doesn’t scare me the way it once did. I’m living in the present, as I once promised Mipha to, and the present is bright. The future can wait—I’m going to be late for the feast if I don’t put this pen down, and if I’m late, Link will do something ridiculous like climb up to my balcony to fetch me.  _

_ Until next time, I suppose.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The “surprise” was a thriving patch of Silent Princesses, just to be clear)
> 
> I really can’t believe I finished this??? Half of me was expecting to leave off on Zelda’s Turn for like six months before finishing (and this last chapter really did fight me) but I finished it?? Since I enjoyed this project so much, I might just create a sequel someday, or maybe little drabbles in this universe if people are interested.
> 
> EDIT: as of 3/18, I’ve got at least one oneshot in the works, so there’s that answered!
> 
> Thanks to all my readers and commenters. It’s been a blast!

**Author's Note:**

> My last brain cell: put in the bit about the Divine Beasts. You know you want to. 
> 
> Anyone familiar with my writing style knows that my update schedule is either rigid or nonexistent, but I fully plan on having the next chapter out as soon as I write it. When is that? Who knows. Whenever it is, I hope everyone reading enjoys it. Until then!


End file.
